Chaos
by draco62
Summary: Une nouvelle année recommence avec Hermione , Ron, Malfoy...mais pas Harry. la suite de Amis ou ennemis telle est la question, mais vous pouvez prendre le train en route sans pb!
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout l'monde ! Alors voilà je vous mets la suite de ma fic 'Amis ou ennemis, telle est la question ».

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, pas de souci je vais faire un ti rappel en début d'histoire. –et d'ailleurs, si vs ne l'avez pas lu et que ça vs intéresse, je vs invite à aller la lire, bien entendu -. Bon, je vous préviens en toute franchise, le début est un peu long, mais c'était surtout pour vous remettre dans le contexte...Et pi vous inquiétez pas, le dramatik reviendra au galop dans le 2è chapitre que je publie en même temps, alors lisez au moins les deux chapitres avant de dire que vous n'aimez pas !!!lol

Disclaimer: Bon, inutile de préciser, tout est à Mme Rowling (sauf l'intrig, faut pas pousser quand mme!!!)

Donc voilà, c'est reparti pr une fic !

Allez, bonne lecture !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

Ptit rappel :

Harry est mort (c bête, hein ? lol)

Malfoy junior a tué Malfoy senior

Extrait de la fin d' « amis ou ennemis telle est la question »

-Mes chers élèves…cette année à été particulièrement mouvementée. Voldemort ne nous menace plus, mais le prix à payer fut élevé. C'est pourquoi je demande quelques instants de silence en l'honneur de vos camarades et de tous ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour libérer Poudlard et pour les autres qui sont morts à cause de ce mage noir.

Les discussions de la grande Salle s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et un silence de plomb s'installa, chacun repensant aux tristes événements qui s'étaient passés.

-Néanmoins, reprit le directeur après quelques instants, nous devons regarder vers l'avenir, qui me semble paisible et ensoleillé. Comme vous cous en doutez, la coupe des 4 maisons ne sera pas attribuée cette année.

Les yeux du vieillard pétillèrent :

-Cependant, je tiens à récompenser comme il se doit les élèves qui ont tenté de tenir tête à un ennemi pourtant menaçant. J'appelle Mr Ronald Weasley.

Rouge comme une pivoine (peut-être davantage), Ron se leva au milieu des acclamations générales et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs :

-Mr Weasley, j'ai tenu à vous faire un petit cadeau…

Le directeur étendit la main et un morceau de parchemin apparut dans sa main noueuse :

-Ceci est un bon de Chocogrenouilles et de Dragées de Bertille Crochue à Valeur illimitée et pour toute cette année…

Impressionné, Ron remercia Dumbledore et alla se rassoire

Le vieil homme continua :

-J'appelle maintenant Mlle Hermione Granger et…

Son regard se porta vers la table des Serpentards :

-…et Mr Drago Malfoy.

Ce dernier se leva, embarrassé. Le silence retomba, aussi sec. Drago serra les dents et entreprit de se rassoire Hermione, pourtant, se leva d'un pas décidé et, passant à côté de Malfoy, le prit par le bras et l'obligea à se lever et à la suivre :

-Lâche-moi Granger, murmurait-il, c'est par pour moi ces trucs-là.

Ne l'écoutant pas, la Gryffondor le traîna presque jusqu'à la table des professeurs.

-Mlle Granger, fit le directeur , nullement impressionné par le lourd silence, j'ai le plaisir de vous remettre ce cadeau qui, je pense, vous fera plaisir.

Dumbledore étendit la main et une chouette effraie d'une éclatante blancheur vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Hermione, heureuse :

-Quant à vous, Mr Malfoy, vous m'avez beaucoup impressionné cette année. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que ceci vous ferait plaisir et vous encouragerait à poursuivre vos efforts…

D'un petit claquement de doigts, Dumbledore fit apparaître un petit miroir dans la main du jeune homme :

-Ceci, jeune homme, est un miroir Riséd portatif. Vous ne pouvez l'utiliser qu'une seule fois. Si vous le regarder, il vous montrera ce que vous désirez réellement au fond de vous. Drago baissa la tête et observa le miroir. Il aperçut une jeune fille, taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains, de grands yeux noisette...

Il lâcha le miroir qui se brisa en mille morceaux et vit qu'Hermione lui adressait un regard interrogateur. Le directeur crut bon d'intervenir :

-Un miroir du Riséd ne ment jamais, Mr Malfoy

Et maintenant la suite de l'histoire

-Le maître vous attend, Monsieur

-Dis-lui que j'arrive, fit Draco en réajustant sa cravate vert et argent.

Il se regarda dans un miroir et se sourit :

« Cette année encore elles vont toutes tomber » ricana t-il

Il repensa aux mois précédents. Bien des choses avaient changé. Le jeune serpentard vivait toujours avec sa mère, mais c'était maintenant son oncle paternel qui faisait office de maître de maison, Lucius ayant disparu par la baguette de son propre fils.

Aussi incongru que celà puisse paraître, mis à part Narcissa , personne ne s'était vraiment affligé sur le sort de l'ancien mangemort. Et même le propre frère de Lucius se réjouissait de sa mort, son aîné ne pouvant maintenant plus lui faire de l'ombre. C'est d'ailleurs en partie grâce à son oncle ,qui avait fait passer le geste de son neveu comme la preuve d'un caractère bien trempé, que Draco avait pu revenir au manoir Malfoy sans être inquiété.

Cependant, son oncle restait un Malfoyet, quoiqu'il menace d'avadakedavriser toute personne osant faire le rapprochement, Erin Malfoy était presque le clône de Lucius.

Alors qu'il descendait pour le petit déjeuner, il vit voleter une chouette effraie blanche dans la cuisine. Visiblement, elle l'attendait car à son arrivée elle se posa sur son épaule. Draco attrapa la patte de l'animal et reconnut le cachet de Poudlard sur l'enveloppe qui était attachée. Il ne l'ouvrit même pas : c'était sa nomination au poste de préfet en chef de Serpentard , il en était sûr.

L'année dernière avait été gâchée par l'arrivée des Détraqueurs à Poudlard et par conséquent, les 6 personnes qui se trouvaient bloquées dans le château (enfin, celles qui avaient survécu !) et tous les autres d'ailleurs, devaient recommencer l'année qu'ils avaient commencé l'année précédente : une sorte de redoublement.

Bien qu'Erin s'y soit farouchement opposé, Dumbledore lui avait fait comprendre que lui seul délivrait les diplômes avec les professeurs et qu'ils avaient pris cette décision exceptionnelle d'un commun accord.

Quand il fut sur la voie 9 ¾, Le jeune homme s'affala sur sa valise : le train n'allait pas partir tout de suite, il avait le temps de chahuter les première année . Dans son champ de vision, une petite fille, les yeux chocolat, les cheveux châtains, la taille souple et le regard intelligent. Malfoy haussa le sourcil : on aurait juré une réplique miniature de Granger.

Pour la mettre dans l'ambiance, Drago l'interpella :

-Eh, toi !

La fillette ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Ouais, toi, viens ici !

Elle accourut aussitôt.

-C'est ta première année à Poudlard, n 'est-ce pas ?

La petite hocha la tête.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Lucy. Lucy Granger répondit-elle timidement

Malfoy faillit s'étrangler et tomber de sa valise : deux Granger ! L'année promettait d'être ardue…

Il détailla la fillette. Celle-là avait pourtant l'air moins coriace que son aînée. Quelques réflexions bien placées suffiraient à la terroriser. Soudain, Malfoy, toujours affalé sur ses bagages, vit 2 jambes fines vêtues d'un pantalon en jean moulant entrer dans son champ de vision. Il leva négligemment la tête et aperçut Hermione, furieuse :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ? siffla t-elle

-Bonjour aussi, Granger, ricana t-il

La jeune fille ne plaisantait pas : elle attrapa Malfoy par sa cravate et l'obligea à se lever :

-Que tu me pourrisses la vie, passe encore, mais si tu t'avises de t'approcher à moins d'un mètre de ma sœur pour déverser tes conneries, je t'explose, compris ?

Drago essaya de se dégager :

-Ouh là, Granger ! T'as mangé du lion pendant les vacances ?

Puis, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire,(NA : pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, lion, Gryffondor…manger du lion…non, c'était juste pour m'assurer que…) il ne put s'empêcher de partir d'un franc éclat de rire.

La jeune fille sembla aussi se détendre et le lâcha, presque souriante. Un grand brun, svelte, le corps musclé par les entraînements intensifs de Quidditch s'approcha du petit groupe :

-Hermioneee, le train va démarrrrer.

Malfoy eut un rictus :

-Alors Granger, on fait office de nounou pour les attardés ?

Hermione, parfaitement calme, se contenta de répondre :

-Contrairement à toi ; lui il ne perd pas sa dignité dès qu'il monte sur un balais…

Les yeux du Serpentard se plissèrent légèrement de colère, mais alors qu'il allait répondre par l'une de ses répliques cinglantes, la locomotive du Poudlard Express se manifesta.

Le petit groupe se sépara, Hermione partant au bras de Victor.

Malfoy prit place dans l'un des compartiments du train et regarda pensivement le paysage

« Krum à Poudlard ? Le collège est tombé bien bas ! »pensa t-il

Puis il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir du Riséd que Dumbledore lui avait offert et un rictus passa sur ses lèvres :

« C'est impossible, Granger et moi sommes redevenus comme chien et chat. Et j'avoue que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire : ça me passera le temps de la martyriser ! Elle… et sa sœur ! »

Le voyage en train fut relativement calme .

Lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, Lucy découvrit avec émerveillement le château de Poudlard. Et, pendant qu 'elle admirait le château, Victor prit le brrrrras (lol) d'Hermione :

-Ce ne serrrrait pas Rrrrron là-bas ?

Aux prises avec les premières années, un jeune homme roux, les cheveux en bataille et l'air exaspéré, tentait de faire l'appel des première année. Puis, apercevant le jeune couple, il leur sourit et interpella Hermione :

-Pitié Mione, aide-moi ! Préfét en chef, ça ne me va pas du tout !

La jeune fille lui sourit et remit un peu d'ordre dans les rangs. Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite tous les 3 pour discuter :

-Alors comme ça, Victorrrr vient passer une année à Poudlard ?

Krum rougit tandis qu'Hermione fusilla son ami du regard :

-Oui, il est ici pour toute l'année et sera à Serdaigle.

Alors qu'ils allaient monter dans les calèches, le professeur Mac Gonagall interpella Victor et lui demanda de monter dans la calèche des professeurs. Ron, resté seul avec Hermione, la questionna :

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas sortir avec lui ?

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel :

-Par Merlin, Ron, fiche-moi la paix ! Je sors avec lui. C'est officiel.

Ron prit un air bougon. Même si ses sentiments avaient changé vis à vis d'Hermione, il n'arrivait toujours pas à aimer Victorrrr :

-Mais enfin, tu vas perdre toute ta crédibilité avec un gars comme lui !

Lorsqu'ils arrrrrivèrent au château (oups, désolée ! Lorsqu ils arrivèrent au château), Dumbledore les accueillit dans la grande salle, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

-C'est cette année, dit-il, que Poudlard vit ses plus grandes heures. L'union du monde de la magie à celui des moldus après la disparition de Voldemort m'a fait réfléchir, et j'ai donc décidé d'augmenter le nombre d'enfants moldus dans cette école .

Des applaudissements éclatèrent

-J 'espère avoir fait le bon choix et que cette ouverture nous sera favorable. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser plus longtemps, le moment du festin étant arrivé.

Les plats se remplirent soudainement. Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé à leur faim, tout le monde se dirigea vers la tour de sa maison respective.

Une fois les première année conduits à leurs dortoirs, MacGonagall prit Ron et Hermione à part :

-Vous êtes donc les deux préfets en chef de Gryffondor : le cas est exceptionnel, car le choipeaux a doublé les effectifs de la maison. Un seul préfet eut été inefficace. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos appartements.

Ils quittèrent la tour des Gryffondors et se rendirent dans un petit couloir, dissimulé derrière un tableau. Une fois passée l'entrée, il se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de salle commune :

-Voici la salle commune des préfets. Chaque préfet a sa propre chambre et ses sanitaires. Un blason de votre maison au-dessus de la porte d'une chambre vous indiquera où se situeront vos appartements. Bien, je vous laisse vous installer.

Le professeur de métamorphose quitta la salle et nos deux amis montèrent à l'étage pour découvrir leurs chambres. En haut de l'escalier, il y avait un petit couloir qui desservait simultanément 5 portes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur d'une porte surmontée d'un écusson en forme de lion :

-Bon, je vais te laisser la chambre à côté de Krum, je prends l'autre, au bout du couloir, dit Ron d'un air malicieux

-Merci, répondit simplement Hermione.

Pendant que son ami s'éloignait, elle remarqua un serpent au-dessus de la porte d'en face :

« Je mettrai ma baguette à couper que Malfoy est mon voisin de palier, pensa t-elle »

Elle se retourna et pénétra dans sa nouvelle chambre. Celle-ci était spacieuse et avait l'air très confortable. Le lit se situait contre le mur du fond et était recouvert de tulle rouge et or.

« Pas mal ! murmura t-elle »

Lorsqu'ils descendirent le lendemain matin pour leur première heure de cours, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée. L'année débutait par un cours en commun avec les Serpentards, un cours de soin aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid, . Le géant qui avait, l'année précédente, servit provisoirement de remplaçant à feu Severus Rogue, avait été enchanté de retrouver sa cabane et surtout d'enseigner une matière qu'il maîtrisait beaucoup mieux que les potions.

Une fois que tous furent arrivés à la cabane du géant, lieu de rendez-vous pour les cours que ce dernier dispensait, Hagrid prit la parole :

-Pour votre premier cours, j'ai décidé de vous rappeler le bon vieux temps en organisant une course d'Hippogriffes.

Hermione lança un coup d'œil amusé vers son ennemi : la dernière rencontre entre Malfoy et un Hippogriffe avait été divertissante !

Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, Hagrid continua :

-Chacun des deux concurrents aura un hippogriffe. Ils devront faire 3 fois le tour du château et revenir ici. Commençons par un entraînement.

Hagrid se tourna vers les gryffondors :

-Mr Weasley avec…

Le géant se gratta la tête, puis son visage s'éclaira :

-Avec Miss Granger.

Hermione, tout sourire, s'approcha du 1er hippogriffe , s'inclina devant l'animal et monta dessus avec douceur. Ron enfourcha également l'animal et ils partirent sous les applaudissements des Gryffondors et sous les moqueries des Serpentards.

Les 3 tours effectués, tous constatèrent que la jeune fille avait une légère avance sur Ron. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Hermione sauta de l'hippogriffe :

-Bravo Hermione, complimenta Hagrid. Tu as gagné le droit de recommencer !

Quelques instants plus tard, le rouquin arriva à son tour :

-Belle performance, Ron, mais pas assez rapide !

Le jeune homme acquiesça et retourna parmi les gryffondors.

-Mélangeons maintenant les maisons. Mr Malfoy, approchez-vous.

Le Serpentard bien que peu rassuré, ne le montra pourtant pas et lança un regard de défi à Hermione

A la surprise générale, Drago gagna le défi et la jeune fille, dans un soucis de fair-play, serra la main de son adversaire.

-Félicitations, Mr Malfoy ! J'accorde 20 points à Serpentard. Le cours est terminé, annonça Hargrid


	2. terreur

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, alors que chacun prenait son petit déjeuner, le courrier arriva. Hermione, qui s'était abonnée à la gazette du sorcier, reçut son journal par l'intermédiaire de Wendy, la chouette que lui avait offert Dumbledore l'année précédente. Alors qu'elle lisait tranquillement le journal, des lettres en caractère gras attirèrent son attention. La jeune fille pâlit et lança un regard inquiet vers la table des Serpentards.

Voyant son amie changer de couleur, Ron la questionna :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Pour tout réponse, Hermione tendit le journal au rouquin. Celui-ci y lut :

« Une attaque d'une incroyable violence a frappé le monde des sorciers. Depuis quelques jours des moldus, accompagnés de plusieurs sorciers, tous fanatiques, traquent sans pitié les familles ayant eu un mangemort parmi eux. Preuve de ce mouvement, le manoir de la célèbre famille des Malfoy a été incendié cette nuit et un corps retrouvé à l'intérieur laisserait à penser que Narcissa Malfoy, la femme de l'ancien mangemort, a été prisonnière des flammes… »

Ron posa le journal, abasourdi. Lui aussi tourna les yeux vers le table des Serpentards et vit que Drago y riait :

-Visiblement il n'est pas encore au courant…

Puis, regardant autour de lui, en voyant que certains regardait le Serpentard d'un regard mi haineux, mi-dégoûtés :

-…mais d'autres le sont !

La matinée se passa dans un climat relativement tendu, les enfants de moldus ne ratant pas une occasion pour provoquer les Serpentards.

A l'heure du déjeuner, alors qu'Hermione montait les escaliers pour retourner chercher un livre d'histoire de la magie qu'elle avait oublié dans sa chambre, elle entendit une voix :

-Mais qu'est-ce que ces Sang de Bourbe ont mangé aujourd'hui ? On les accueille dans NOTRE école et voilà comment ils nous remercient !

La gryffondor finit de gravir les quelques marches qui la séparaient du palier. Elle croisa bien entendu Malfoy qui la regarda étrangement :

-Toi aussi tu vas me regarder bizarrement ?

-Tu es abonné à la Gazette du Sorcier ?

-Il n'y a que toi pour lire ces sornettes !

-Détrompes toi Malfoy, tu es l'un des rares à ne pas la lire, ce qui explique pourquoi tu n'es pas au courant.

La jeune fille se tâtait : « Je le mets au parfum ou pas ? Mais ce n'est pas à moi à lui apprendre la nouvelle ! D'un autre côté…». Puis, décidée :

-Je peux te parler 2 minutes ?

Le Serpentard la dévisagea : elle avait l'air sérieuse et, curieusement, aucune réplique mordante ne lui vint à l'esprit . Il réouvrit la porte de sa chambre et fit entrer la jeune fille. La pièce était en tous points identique à la chambre d'Hermione, seules les couleurs variaient. Et quelques posters de sorcières relativement découvertes étaient accrochées aux murs. La Gryffondor resta quelques instants silencieuse, plongée dans ses pensées :

« Y'a pas de doute, c'est exactement l'image que je m' attendais à avoir… pensa t-elle »

-Bon alors, ça vient ?

Visiblement, Malfoy s'impatientait. Hermione lâcha brusquement le morceau :

-Les Moldus et quelques sorciers ont attaqué le manoir de tes parents et le cadavre calciné de ta mère a été retrouvé, fit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Ils traquent toutes les familles ayant eu un mangemort parmi elles.

Ce fut comme si tout s'effondrait autour du Serpentard. Il pâlit brusquement, eut un vertige et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il sentait le sang quitter son cerveau et entendait dans ses tempes les battements de son cœur.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle sentait une réelle compassion l'envahir vis à vis de son ennemi. Elle s'assit à côté du jeune homme, et tendit une main hésitante pour lui toucher l'épaule. Elle s'attendait à être brutalement rejetée, préparant un kilo d'insultes à lui balancer à la figure, mais Drago n'eut aucune réaction, comme si toute vie avait déserté son corps. Elle serra l'épaule du jeune homme de sa main : sa gorge était nouée . Elle ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, mais en ce moment, elle avait l'impression que les barrières qui les avaient séparés s'affaissaient : elle voulait vraiment le réconforter.

Quand il revint à lui quelques minutes plus tard, il tourna la tête vers elle et regarda la main sur son épaule. Ses yeux se durcirent à nouveau et dès cet instant tout redevint comme avant. Hermione se leva et sortit, pour éviter un conflit qui serait inévitable et aussi peut-être pour éviter un certain embarras ou encore des remarques railleuses. On sait jamais avec Lui.

Quand elle descendit, Ron s'impatienta :

-T'en a mis du temps pour aller chercher un livre ! On va être en retard !

Les jours suivants, la tension était palpable. Les Moldus torturaient sans scrupules des familles entières n'ayant eu qu'un mangemort, ou ayant eu des relations quelles qu 'elles soient avec les serviteurs de l'ancien mage noir . Le ministère de la Magie restait muet sur le sujet et essayait tant bien que mal d'étouffer l'affaire.

Les mangemorts étaient la principale source de conversation à Poudlard, et des clans plus ou moins virulents se formaient. Un soir, Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. La jeune fille était occupée à coudre, c'était de loin son passe temps favori :

-Et toi, t'en pense quoi, Mione ? interrogea Ron

Ne sachant que répondre, la Gryffondor lui retourna la question :

-Moi, fit le rouquin, je pense qu'après tout ce qu'ils ont fait aux sorciers et aux…aux Sang de Bourbe, comme y disent, on peut pas reprocher aux gens de les bousculer un peu…

Hermione ne put retenir un mouvement d'impatience :

-Mais enfin, Ron, est-ce que ça justifie que des Moldus qui n'ont absolument rien à voir avec les personnes torturées sous Voldemort, martyrisent les familles de mangemorts ? C'est complètement stupide ! D'abord, si c'étaient les victimes qui se retournaient contre leurs agresseurs, je comprendrai, mais là…en plus, ce n'est pas parce qu' un membre de ta famille est mangemort que tu es pourri : ça ne veut absolument rien dire ! Les mangemorts ont payé et c'est tant mieux, mais ça s'arrête là…on ne peut pas tenir leurs proches comme responsables…

Le rouquin fut impressionné par la véhémence des paroles de son amie. Néanmoins, comme il savait qu'elle avait raison et qu'il voulait l'agacer, il ajouta :

-Evidement, tu ne penses à personne en particulier en disant cela…

Le but fut atteint et Hermione le fusilla du regard :

-Non, Ron, je ne parle pour personne en particulier. Je parle en général !

Lorsqu'ils allèrent dîner dans la grande salle, tous les deux remarquèrent que les tables étaient quasiment vides. Seuls quelques élèves et les professeurs étaient présents :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura Hermione, inquiète

Ron haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Soudain, des cris parvinrent du dehors. Dumbledore se leva de table, suivi des professeurs, tous autant inquiets les uns que les autres : ils sentaient bien que quelque chose couvait depuis quelques temps. Hermione et Ron les suivirent discrètement. Arrivés dehors, les deux adolescents furent frappés par le chaos sui avait investi les jardins du château : un immense cercle s'était formé et, au centre, plusieurs élèves de Serpentard et même d'autres maisons, sans doute opposants aux moldus. Ceux-ci composaient le cercle et jetaient à la figure des assiégés toute sorte de choses. Pierres, meubles, tout y passait.

Le spectacle offert aux arrivants était effrayant. Maîtriser un tel désordre et une telle violence demanderait beaucoup de puissance. Soudain, la mêlée fut générale, chacun se jetant sur un adversaire et l'empoignant violemment.

McGonagall, qui se tenait derrière Ron et Hermione, ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un exclamation d'horreur :

-Par Merlin ! Ces gamins sont complètement fous !

Puis, se tournant vers les deux Gryffondors :

-Dites à Mme Pomfresh de venir immédiatement et retournez dans votre salle commune.

-Mais…

-Mr Weasley, ce n'est vraiment mais alors vraiment pas le moment ! Nous avons une centaine de sorciers en furie dans ce par cet sûrement autant de blessés. Alors exécutez-vous !

Sans plus protester, Ron tira Hermione par le bras et une fois prévenu Mme Pomfresh, ils retournèrent à leur salle commune. La jeune fille ne desserra pas les dents de la soirée:

- Mione, t'es sûre que ça va ? fit Ron d'un ton caressant

Hermione voulut sa donner de la contenance en ne regardant pas son ami et lui répondit :

-Bien sûr que ça va !

Mais son stratagème ne leurra pas son ami et, même si Ron n'était pas très observateur, il n'eut aucun mal à deviner l'angoisse croissante qui montait chez elle.

Ils passèrent la nuit au coin du feu, sachant très bien ce qu'ils attendaient. Soudain, la porte d'ouvrit. Ron faillit faire un bond au plafond et Hermione, plus nerveuse que jamais, regarda vers le seuil de la porte :

-Ce n'est que moi, fit joyeusement Victor

Ron se ratatina dans son siège en fermant les yeux : s'il les ouvrait, il risquait de perdre son calme.

Krum les dévisagea tous les deux :

-Ben vous en faîtes une tête ! Quelqu'un est morrrrt ? plaisanta t-il (NA : faut voir l'humour ! lol)

Puis, voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, même de la part d'Hermione :

-Bon, j'ai comprrris. Je vais me coucher.

La nuit fut encore longue pour les deux gryffondors :

-Tu veux du thé ? proposa Ron à Hermione pour tenter de la détendre un peu

Celle-ci, emmitouflée dans une couverture hocha négativement la tête. Puis, après quelques heures d'attente, alors que Ron se préparait à annoncer à son amie qu'il tombait de sommeil et qu'ils feraient bien d'aller se coucher tous les deux, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Malfoy apparut sur le pas de la porte, le visage en sang, des larmes de rage sur le coin des yeux. Il passa devant la cheminée sans accorder un regard aux deux gryffondors et monta directement les escaliers. Ron regarda fixement son amie. La jeune fille, une lueur de peur dans les yeux, venait cependant de s'endormir, blottie contre le fauteuil. Ne la réveillant pas, le rouquin réajusta la couverture qu'elle avait sur elle et monta se coucher à son tour. La journée du lendemain promettait d'être longue.

Le lendemain, en effet, la haine était au rendez-vous. Visiblement, les professeurs avaient peiné à arrêter la bagarre malgré tous leurs efforts. Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé pour déjeuner, chacun put remarquer qu'aucune nourriture n'était servie. Par conséquent, tous les regards convergèrent vers la table des professeurs et plus précisément vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci affichait une mine courroucée qui aurait fait trembler le Moldu le plus fanatique. Il prit la parole, tentant de calmer la colère de sa voix :

-Je suis le premier, croyez-moi, à être attristé par les évènements de la nuit dernière.

Sa main tremblait, mais il y avait fort à parier que ce n'étaient ni l'âge et encore moins la peur qui suscitaient cette réaction :

-Je dois avouer que j'ai été très déçu par le comportement de bon nombre d'entre vous.

Des murmures de mécontentement circulèrent. MacGonagall frissonna : aucun élève n'avait encore eut le culot de contredire le puits de sagesse qu'était Dumbledore. Ces enfants de Moldus allaient-ils oser ?

Stoïque, le directeur continua :

-A la demande des professeurs et pour le bien des élèves, qu'ils soient moldus ou non, tous les élèves moldus devront retourner chez eux cet après-midi. Les cours de la journée sont annulés : vous reprendrez le Poudlard Express.

Le vieillard se rassit, comme pris d'un instant de fatigue :

-Bon appétit.

Ron tourna son regard vers Hermione :

-Tu vas partir toi aussi ?

La gorge nouée, celle-ci répondit :

-Tu as entendu Dumbledore, c'est mieux comme ça…

Malgré la gravité de la situation, le rouquin rit nerveusement :

-Mais c'est ridicule, voyons, tu n'y était même pas hier soir !

-Nous le savons, Mr Weasley, intervint MacGonagall, qui s'était faufilée entre les tables pour voir les réactions. Cependant, Miss Granger devra partir comme tous les autres. Pas d'exceptions.

Puis, se tournant vers Hermione :

-J'ai été ravie, Mlle Granger, de vous enseigner une part de ce que vous savez dit-elle, un soupçon d'émotion dans la voix, j'espère que les circonstances feront que nous nous reverrons bientôt …en de meilleures conditions, cela va de soi


	3. coup de grâce

Bjour à tous !

Je vous mets le chap 3 et le 4 en même temps en espérant que vous aimerez et que vous me donnerez de vos news...merci à gund'ange pour ses gentilles reviews, en souhaitant que ça continuera de lui plaire... 

Enjoy

Votre très dévouée Bridget

Hermione passa la matinée dans le dortoir des Gryffondors à aider sa sœur à faire ses bagages et à la rassurer. Elle avait pris sa sœur cadette sous son aile et la rassurait d'une voix maternelle :

-Mais oui, ça va aller !

-On va revenir bientôt ?

Hermione hésita un instant : allaient-elles seulement revenir ? Elle choisit de passer la question de Lucy sous silence et, une fois qu'elles eurent fini, la fillette retourna s 'amuser dehors avec ses amies pendant que son aînée regagnait sa chambre pour faire, elle aussi ses bagages.

Arrivée dans la pièce, elle entreprit de ranger ses livres et ses vêtements puis elle prit sa baguette entre ses mains et s'allongea sur son lit : quand allait-elle enfin s'en resservir ? Elle fixa le plafond d'un air songeur : les choses pouvaient-elles encore dégénérer ? Elle n'osait pas l'imaginer. Tant de questions qui, pour l'instant, restaient en suspens…

Elle resta ainsi plusieurs heures. Soudain elle sentit un regard sur elle. Elle se redressa et vit Malfoy dans l'embrasure de la porte, vexée qu'il l'ait surpris, elle attaqua :

-Ben vas-y, te gênes pas ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire une porte fermée Malfoy ?

Le jeune homme, nullement gêné, pénétra tout à fait dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui :

-McGonagall m'a dit de te remettre ça, dit-il en tendant un bouquin à Hermione.

Surprise, la jeune fille prit le livre des mains du Serpentard et lut le titre : _Métamorphoses physiques et psychiques _. Puis, voyant que l'ennemi ne repartait pas :

-Autre chose ? demanda t-elle en continuant de feuilleter le livre, sans lui accorder un regard

Il ne répondit rien. Hermione, les nerfs à vif, questionna une nouvelle fois :

-Autre chose ?

-Non, lâcha t-il brusquement.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, il s'arrêta ferma les yeux, se maudit intérieurement et se retourna à nouveau. Hermione avait reposé le livre et regardait le manège de Malfoy avec étonnement : qu'est-ce qu'il avait à lui dire ? Elle l'observa plus attentivement : le blondinet avait encore les cicatrices de la veille sur son visage et, à la réflexion, la jeune fille constata que Malfoy boitait imperceptiblement depuis. Sûrement une fracture passagère.

Après avoir terminé son diagnostic, Hermione commença réellement à s'impatienter : c'était donc si dur d'ouvrir la bouche et d'articuler pour en finir ? Néanmoins elle ne dit rien. Il semblait chercher ses mots. Soudain, il releva la tête et, au prix de nombreux efforts, arriva à articuler ce simple mot :

-Merci.

L'instant d'après fut indescriptible. Drago se serait foutu une paire de claques s'il avait pu, mais il fallait qu'il le lui dise, comme s'il devait soulager sa conscience. Hermione, de son côté, s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Malfoy qui la remerciait ! Elle qui compatissait ! On marchait sur la tête ? Néanmoins, les récents événements étaient tout aussi incompréhensibles. La jeune fille se composa un masque et répondit :

-De rien.

« Conversation brève, mais ô combien difficile à mener, pensa t-elle »

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à sortir –et cette fois pour de bon-, Ron le percuta de plein fouet. Il était accompagné de Lucy qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et qui se précipita vers Hermione. Malfoy aperçut la gamine et le visage défait du rouquin. Sentant la catastrophe, il les laissa passer sans faire d'histoires et, bien qu'il tourna le dos à Hermione, il resta sur le pas de la porte. Tout le monde étant bien trop occupé pour le remarquer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? pensa cette dernière, inquiète »

Comme personne n'ouvrait la bouche, elle examina le visage de son ami. Il était d'une pâleur mortuaire peut-être davantage que ne l'était celui de Malfoy. Visiblement, les mots semblaient ne pas pouvoir s'échapper de sa bouche. Elle l'y aida :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle entoura sa sœur de ses bras dans un mouvement d'affection. Cette dernière sanglota :

-Ils les ont tué ! Ils les ont tuééé !

-Mais est-ce que quelqu'un va pouvoir parler clairement, fit-elle, un léger tremblement dans la voix car elle commençait à deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

-Ils ont tué papa et maman ! hurla la gamine en repoussant sa sœur et en s'enfuyant

Ron regardait Hermione d'un air totalement désolé et impuissant. Jetant un vague coup d'œil à Malfoy qui, il s'en doutait, avait tout entendu, il poursuivit Lucy pour tenter de la calmer.

Hermione, de son côté, semblait ne pas avoir tout réalisé. Malfoy lui fit face :

-Ca va aller, Granger ? murmura t-il

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma : des larmes commençaient à se former aux coins de ses yeux. Elle réouvrit la bouche et, alors que la première larme coulait :

-Bien sûr Malfoy, ça va toujours

Le jeune homme la regarda étrangement et s'avança vers elle :

-Sors de ma chambre, Malfoy, je te dis que je vais parfaitement bien ! fit-elle en reculant.

Puis, une fois qu'elle fut coincée dans un coin de la chambre et qu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille se raidit puis se laissa aller et pleura contre l'épaule du Serpentard :

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin ? murmurait-elle

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, tous les deux ne sachant pas comment se sortir de cette situation embarrassante en gardant toute dignité. Hermione ne put retenir un soupir. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un soupir de désespoir ou de bien être . Pour en avoir le cœur net, et aussi pour rompre cette situation qui était ridicule selon elle –ils avaient tous les deux perdu la tête-, elle envoya un nouveau pique à Malfoy :

-Si seulement Harry était là…

L'effet escompté se produisit et Malfoy lâcha Hermione, ne la regardant pas dans les yeux –elle non plus d'ailleurs-. Il s'éloigna et sortit de la chambre, la laissant seule.

Il était à peine partit que Dumbledore fit irruption dans la pièce. A la vue des yeux rouges de la jeune fille :

-Vous savez. dit-il

-Ou…oui, parvint-elle à articuler

Le directeur s'avança . Il avait beaucoup vieillit en quelques jours :

-Les moldus s'en sont pris aux familles ayant un sorcier dans leur famille et n'habitant pas dans le territoire sorcier.. Ils sont devenus incontrôlable et le Ministère de la Magie est débordé.

Son regard se fit caressant :

-Vous n'êtes malheureusement pas la seule à être touchée par cette tragédie. Beaucoup des élèves qui étaient dans votre situation, à savoir de parents moldus et qui étaient à Poudlard depuis plusieurs années sont maintenant orphelins. Il est évident que cette école vous est ouverte en tant que refuge, du moins jusqu'à ce que les choses se soient calmées.

Puis, souriant :

-Vous pouvez défaire vos valises, Mlle Granger, et nous nous pouvons nous réjouir : nous gagnons à garder une élève comme vous.


	4. retour à la normale

Comme si le destin voulait accorder un moment de répit à nos héros, la situation se stabilisa après le départ des enfants moldus. La reprise de la vie normale fut certes difficile, mais c'était sans compter sur la bienveillance de Dumbledore et la bonne volonté des professeurs (ou plutôt de certains professeurs…). Malgré le fait que les événement s'aggravaient au dehors, le château de Poudlard semblait à l'écart de ces agitations, étant seulement relié à la dure réalité par la Gazette du Sorcier et par les nombreux deuils qui frappaient élèves comme professeurs.

Cependant, les cours reprenaient et le calme se réinstallait peu à peu au château. Les semaines passaient, toutes plus un peu plus joyeuses les unes que les autres. Le match de Quidditch entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors venait d'avoir eut lieu et les Serpentards avaient réussi à battre l'équipe de Ron, ce qui rappelait cruellement aux élèves de la maison rouge et or l'absence d'Harry Potter. Vint le 1er samedi de décembre : une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue et chacun s'en réjouissait : une bonne bierraubeurre et quelques bonbons de chez Honeyduckes ne pouvaient que remettre au beau fixe le moral des troupes.

Ce matin-là, il neigeait et, justement, alors que tout le monde était déjà en bas pour présenter sa permission à son directeur de maison, Hermione Granger était encore entrain de s'habiller dans sa chambre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Hermione, en petite culotte, fusilla l'arrivant -qui n'était autre que Ron- du regard :

-RONALD WEASLEY ! Cette chambre n'est pas un moulin !

Nullement confus, le rouquin riposta :

-Je profiterai bien de la vue, mais là on doit partir pour Pré au Lard dans moins de 5 min, et j'ai une retardataire à aller chercher…si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ouais ben ça va, j'arrive !

Lorsqu'elle fut descendue, ils rejoignirent ensemble le groupe des Gryffondors et tous partirent vers la petite ville. Dès qu'ils furent sur place, Ron, Hermione et Lucy prirent la direction des Trois Balais pour aller boire sa célèbre mixture afin de se réchauffer. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bar, Hermione s'éloigna pour choisir une table tandis que Lucy tira sur la manche de Ron pour attirer son attention. Le Gryffondor avait pris la fillette sous son aile et cette dernière, lui étant reconnaissante, lui rendait bien son amitié : ils étaient inséparables et faisaient souvent des farces aux autres Gryffondors, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Hermione :

-Ron ! grondait-elle doucement, tu es entrain de pervertir ma sœur : elle va devenir comme les jumeaux. Et je ne veux ni de Fred ni de Georges comme frère, sans vouloir te vexer.

Lucy attira donc l'attention du rouquin et pointa une affiche de l'index :

-T'as vu ? Ils font un concours de bombabouzzes cet après-midi…

Elle le regarda d'un air complice, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et murmura :

-Est-ce que tu penses ce que je penses ? dit-elle en gloussant

Leurs yeux pétillèrent, signe avant coureur qu'une idée germait dans leur esprit. Ils furent cependant interrompus :

-Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore tous les deux ? s'inquiéta Hermione qui portait un plateau sur lequel trônaient trois bierraubeurres.

-Nous ? dirent-ils en cœur, Rieeen !

La jeune fille les observa l'un après l'autre :

-Je vous connais trop bien tous les deux. Je ne sais pas ce que vous complotez, mais je le découvrirai…pour l'instant, allons nous asseoir à cette table.

Quand tous les trois furent assis, Lucy regarda bizarrement la bièrraubeurre qui était devant elle :

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

Ron prit un air offusqué et se tourna vers Hermione :

-Retiens-moi ! Elle traite de 'truc' ce qui est peut-être la seule chose qui puisse égaler voire même dépasser les chocogrenouilles ! Comment ose t-elle ?

Puis, prenant un air important :

-Ce 'truc', Mlle, est une bièrraubeurre. Le mets le plus raffiné de Grande Bretagne.

Lucy regarda sa sœur d'un air perplexe :

-Meilleur que les Scoons ?

-Oui

-Que le chocolat ?

Hermione eut un instant d'hésitation puis, voyant l'œil menaçant de Ron :

-Oui bien sûr ! Mais arrête de parler et bois.

La fillette empoigna la choppe et but son contenu d'un trait :

-Hum…c'est vrai que c'est pas mauvais !

Ron la regarda siffler le contenu de la choppe, les yeux écarquillés puis pris un air sévère :

-Pff !Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, j'vous jure ! Même pas capables d'apprécier les bonnes choses !

Puis, perdant son sérieux, il explosa de rire suivi de près par Lucy. Hermione se leva :

-Je dois aller acheter de la nourriture pour Wendy dit-elle. On se retrouve devant Honeyduckes dans une ½ heure ?

Ron allait dire quelque chose quand Lucy lui envoya un grand coup de pied dans le tibia :

-Oui oui, d'accord, répondit-il pour ne rien laisser paraître de la douleur.

Puis, quand Hermione fut sortie, il se tourna vers la fillette :

-Mais ça va pas ?

Celle-ci prit un air savant :

-Ah ! Les sorciers ! Jamais très perspicaces !

Ron haussa les sourcils. Lucy continua :

-Mais voyons, grand benêt, est-ce que sa chouette n'a pas à manger à la volière du collège ? Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, est-ce qu'elle mettrai ½ heure pour acheter un malheureux paquet de graines ?

Le rouquin semblait intéressé :

-Mais…

-Mon pauvre Ron, le coupa t-elle, tu es trop naïf. C'est évident que ma chère sœur veut faire quelque chose sans nous. Et je compte bien découvrir ce que c'est !

-Même si c'est au détriment de ce superbe concours de Bombabouzzes ?répondit le jeune homme d'un ton narquois

Lucy soupira et baissa la tête :

-Oui.

Tous les deux sortirent donc du Chaudron Baveur. Une fois dehors, leur enquête commença :

-Ca va pas être facile de la retrouver ! constata Ron

-Réfléchis, il n'y a pas un endroit où…

-La cabane hurlante ! coupa le rouquin

-La quoi ?

-Suis-moi !

Le Gryffondor prit Lucy par le bras et la conduit tout droit sur une sorte de petite butte avec un chemin entouré d'arbres qui menait à une sorte de maison décrépie :

-Personne ! dit la fillette d'un air moqueur. Tu es sûr de ton coup ?

-Certain.

Ils restèrent là quelques minutes, accroupis derrière les arbres faisant face au chemin menant à la cabane. Quelques bruits bizarres s'en échappaient :

-Bon, ben c'est pas là, on peut repartir !

Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, Ron la plaqua au sol :

-Tais-toi ! Quelqu'un vient.


	5. Merry Christmas

Hi tout l'monde !

Un ti chapitre en passant, comme quoi je vs abandonne pas 

Allez, take care of you et +++

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR : merci à dramione47 et Gun d'ange pour leur soutien, je leur dédie mon chap

En effet, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et une silhouette apparut au bout du chemin et se dirigea vers la cabane. Tous les deux reconnurent Hermione :

-T'as vu ? chuchota Ron, triomphant

-Oh, ça va ! fit Lucy, agacée

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement. Lucy et Ron se turent immédiatement, mais ça n'empêcha pas la jeune fille de quitter le sentier et de se diriger vers leur cachette. Le cœur de nos deux enquêteurs battait à toute vitesse, retenant leur souffle. Soudain, Hermione s'arrêta et fit demi-tour. Ron et Lucy en profitèrent pour se retourner et voir qu'une seconde silhouette, cette fois masculine, arrivait par le même sentier :

- Ouououh ! Un rendez-vous galant ! ricana la fillette

Ils virent les silhouettes s'enlacer et se confondre :

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? murmura Lucy, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle tendit le cou pour voir qui était le jeune homme :

-Oh ! On voit rien d'ici ! Je vais me rapprocher !

Avant que Ron n'ait pu l'en empêcher, Lucy le laissa en plan et s'avança discrètement. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle avait une mine déconfite :

-Ce n'est QUE Krum, soupira t-elle. Comment ma sœur peut-elle sortir avec ce dégénérrrré ?

Ron faillit exploser de rire et se retint à grand peine.

Déçus, tous deux se faufilèrent pour prendre le chemin en sens inverse. Quand ils arrivèrent en face de chez Honeyduckes, Hermione les y attendait déjà, souriante :

-Bon alors, on se les achète ces chocogrenouilles ?

L'après-midi se passa dans le calme et lorsqu'ils revinrent au château, une bonne partie des élèves étaient trempés pour cause de bataille de bombabouzzes. Le lendemain fut tout aussi détendu car ce dimanche était celui qui marquait le début des vacances.

Hermione se réveilla vers midi. Le pâle soleil de décembre éclairait sa chambre à coucher. La jeune fille, en pyjama, ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac et s'appuya contre le rebord, laissant un vent glacé lui caresser le visage et finir de la réveiller. Elle ferma les yeux : tout était passé si vite. Déjà la moitié de l'année et, bientôt, elle devrait quitter Poudlard mais pour aller où ? Ses parents n'avaient quasiment pas de famille. Un instant elle pensa à demander à Ron, mais elle se l'interdit : les parents du rouquin ne roulaient déjà pas sur l'or avec 7 enfants, que feraient-ils s'ils avaient 2 bouches de plus à nourrir ? Une voix interrompit ses pensées :

-Draggichou !

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire. Elle baissa les yeux vers le parc et découvrit Pansy Parkinson, emmitouflée dans une écharpe vert et argent, des mitaines de la même couleur, et un long manteau noir, courant gaiement devant Drago Malefoy telle une petite fille. Curieusement, il ne répondit rien. Hermione fut perplexe, allant jusqu'à se demander s'il n'était pas malade : d'habitude il envoyait toujours Pansy sur les roses. Cette fois pourtant, ce fut loin d'être le cas : Malefoy avait rentré la tête dans les épaules pour se réchauffer et s'approchait de la jeune fille d'un pas lent. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, ses lèvres fines se mêlant à celles de cette folle. Hermione referma sa fenêtre d'un geste sec et chassa cette idée de son esprit tout en se rassurant : le rhume du cerveau s'attrapait aussi à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la Grande Salle, elle y rencontra Lavande, toute excitée . Cette dernière l'accosta :

- Tu viens cet après-midi ?

-Où ça ?

-Dumbledore et les professeurs organisent une immense bataille de neige, élèves contre profs !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux :

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non, fit-elle en souriant. Alors, tu viens ?

La jeune fille hésita :

-Ne me dis pas que tu as des cours à revoir pendant les vacances ! intervint Ron

La Gryffondor haussa les épaules :

-C'est bon ! Je viendrai !

Un bonnet lui couvrant les oreilles et des flocons de neiges se déposant peu à peu sur ses cheveux, Hermione prit la direction des jardins, accompagnée de Lucy et de Ron. Quand tous les élèves voulant participer furent présents, les professeurs arrivèrent. Mc Gonagall était comme transfigurée, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Le professeur Flitwick, comme à son habitude, semblait aimable. Rogue, lui aussi, n'avait rien changé à son air renfrogné, mais le fait qu'il soit présent amusait beaucoup les élèves.

- Multiplico cuerpo !

Aussitôt, devant les regards enthousiastes des élèves, apparurent 10 Dumbledore, 15 MacGonagall, 20 Flitwick… et ainsi de suite. Tous les professeurs se dupliquaient. Cette opération dura quelques minutes et, une fois que la partie fut enfin équitable, Dumbledore déclara :

-Nous sommes enfin dans la possibilité de commencer dit-il. Chaque personne qui sera touchée sera éliminée.

Chacun se munit d'une boule de neige qu'il pétrit énergiquement entre ses doigts :

-A vos marques…Prêts…

Les bras se levèrent vers le ciel, s'arquant pour donner plus d'élan à leur projectile :

-FEU !

Aussitôt, des centaines de boules de neige partirent des deux camps. Pour s'élever dans les airs et frapper leurs cibles. Inutile de préciser que Rogue fut rapidement éliminé, étant pris pour cible par de nombreux élèves. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, il ne présenta aucun signe de mépris, et esquissa même un bref sourire lorsqu'il parvint à toucher Hermione sur le bras. Celle-ci, surprise, lui renvoya une boule de neige et s'écarta du groupe qui commençait à diminuer peu à peu. La jeune fille s'assit sur une pierre et regarda la suite des évènements : sa sœur se défendait avec rage et esquivait souplement les projectiles. Krum vint bientôt rejoindre Hermione et s'assit à côté d'elle, la prenant par la taille .Il avait les mains gelées et les cheveux trempés, signe que son visage avait été la cible de pas mal de projectiles. La jeune fille frissonna lorsqu'il plaqua ses lèvres glacées sur les siennes. Quelqu'un toussota. Leur lèvres se séparèrent et Hermione vit que Ron se tenait devant eux :

-J'voudrai pas vous déranger, mais on rentre ! maugréa t-il

En effet, les élèves, arborant un visage triomphant, reprenaient le chemin du château.

-On les a laminé ! clamait Lucy, enchantée. T'aurais du voir la tête de MacGonagall quand elle s'est pris ma boule de neige dans la figure ! VLAN !

De leur côté, Hermione, Ron et Krum étaient tous les trois silencieux. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, Krum prit Hermione par le bras et l'enlaça à nouveau. Lucy regarda Ron d'un air dégoûté :

-Mais fais quelque chose ! murmura t--elle

Le rouquin acquiesça et intervint de nouveau, s'attirant le regard furieux de Krum :

-Mione, faut qu'on rejoigne MacGonagall et les autres préfets pour le bal de Noël, tu te souviens ?

Hermione se détacha de l'étreinte du Serdaigle :

-Bon, alors on y va.

Tous les deux prirent les escaliers magiques pour se rendre à la salle commune des préfets en chef. Ron s'aperçut que Krum les suivait :

« Par Merlin ! pensa t-il, furieux, j'avais oublié que ce crétin était préfet en chef ! »

MacGonagall se tenait devant la cheminée de leur salle commune, souriante :

-Le directeur m'a chargé de vous donner les consignes pour le bal qui se déroulera dans deux semaines.

Tout d'abord, la Grande Salle sera aux couleurs de toutes les maisons. Vous devrez choisir la musique, le repas, vos masques…

-Des masques ? interrompit Ron

-Oui Mr Weasley, ce bal sera masqué.

-…et votre partenaire, termina la professeur de métamorphoses. Il est évident que pour vous, jeune hommes, sachant qu'il n'y a que deux filles ici (NA : y ' avait aussi Mélinda Gemmler celle de Poufsouffle ), que l'un de vous prendra une partenaire autre. Vous, mesdemoiselles, vous devrez obligatoirement être accompagnées par un préfet en chef : c'est le règlement qui veut ça…je vous laisse débattre du sujet.

Lorsqu'elle fut repartie, Krum sourit à Hermione et Ron se tourna vers Mélinda. Drago, lui était déjà retourné dans sa chambre :

« Je prendrai Parkinson, comme d'hab, pensa t-il en haussant les épaules »

Les deux semaines fixées passèrent extrêmement vite, et, la veille du bal, tout était prêt. Lorsque le jour J arriva, Hermione était en pleine ébullition : le masque qu'elle avait commandé à Sorcière Hebdo n'arrivait toujours pas.

Le soir même, une chouette vint becqueter à sa fenêtre :

-Ben c'est pas trop tôt ! soupira la jeune fille

Elle mit une robe rouge lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux, légèrement fendue d'un côté, et passa son masque noir autour de sa tête puis se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bains :

« Pas mal, murmura t-elle, assez fière du résultat »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte :

-J'arriiiive, cria t-elle.

Elle se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement. Devant elle se tenait un grand jeune homme, brun. Son torse était musclé et sa taille svelte. Celui-ci semblait la détailler du regard :

- Alors, comment tu me trouves ? dit-elle, souriante

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa furieusement. Krum, surpris par cette 'attaque', lui rendit néanmoins son baiser. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et passa tendrement ses bras autour du cou de l'attrapeur. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre son souffle, quelqu'un débarqua au bout du couloir :

-Granger ?T'as pas vu Drago ?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, et s'aperçut que deux yeux gris métallisé la regardait à travers le masque:

-C'est pas vrai ! J'ai pas fait ça ? murmura t-elle en se reculant. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour des cheveux était en fait le rebord du masque.

-Alors, tu réponds oui ou non ? s'énerva Pansy

-Je…je sais pas !

Drago continuait de la regarder, un mince rictus sur le coin des lèvres. Hermione repoussa violemment la porte de sa chambre qui était restée ouverte et s'affala derrière la porte, plantant Malefoy sur le pallier. La jeune fille courut vers la salle de bains et cracha autant qu'elle put pour retirer le goût de ses lèvres. Elle repensa à leur langues qui s'étaient rencontrées et à la passion qu'elle y avait mis. Et dire que ce crétin n'avait rien dit. Elle cracha une dernière fois et descendit dans la Grande Salle, d'un pas mal assuré. Elle trouva Krum attablé à côté de Lavande, cette dernière lui lançant des regards langoureux :

-Herrrmione !

Le jeune homme prit un air réjouit et s'avança vers sa cavalière :

-On n'attendait plus que toi.

Hermione passa devant lui, furieuse et se planta devant Lavande :

-Excuses-moi, mais c'est MA place !

Lorsque Lavande fut partie tout en maugréant, Hermione se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle vit que Ron la regardait avec insistance :

-QUOI ?

-Oh ! rien, rien…on croirait juste que t'as vu un revenant.

Krum prit la jeune fille par la taille et la força à se lever, tandis que Dumbledore commençait :

-Je laisse aux préfets en chef le soin d'ouvrir ce bal ; dit-il d'un air bienveillant

La musique commença et Krum prit Hermione par la main :

-Tu viens ? dit-il, tout en regardant Lavande d'un air gourmand, nous allons valser.

Ce soir-là, Hermione quitta prématurément la piste de danse pour aller se coucher : c'était évident que Krum avait des vues sur cette sotte de Lavande et qu'elle ne servait que de décoration, son petit ami ayant passé les ¾ de la soirée avec L'autre. Elle se jeta sur son lit, furieuse. Cette soirée avait été la pire de sa vie.

Et voilou ! la suite lorsque j'aurais un ti peu de review  eh oui, je marche au chantage 


	6. Nouveau départ

Salut ! Alors je sais, je publie le 25 décembre...étant donné que je peux pas vous souhaiter Noel en direct, je le fais par un petit chap ! allez, bonne lecture et joyeux noel a ts !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

mistickgirl : disons ke c pas tt à fait le gd amour entre Hermione et Malfoy  du moins... 

tite mione : bon courage pr ton travail. Je comprends ton pb : g aussi pas mal de boulot...merci kan même pr ta review ! en espérant que tu auras l'occasion de me lire...

hermione2b : merci de ton compliment qui me fait très plaisir . J'spère que tu aimeras la suite !

drayloveuse : voilà la suite ! enjoy !

Le matin de Noël, Lucy se rendit dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs. En tant que petite sœur d'Hermione, Dumbledore lui avait accordé le droit de connaître le mot de passe. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle sursauta : elle qui se croyait seule se trouvait en fait en présence de Krum et de Malefoy, déjà réveillés et présents, l'un au pied du sapin, l'autre assis près de la cheminée :

-Salut Lucy ! fit joyeusement Krum

L'arrivante maugréa quelque chose qui devait ressembler à un bonjour et gravit les escaliers, jetant un coup d'œil à Drago qui regardait le foyer. Une fois arrivée à la porte de sa sœur, elle retrouva sa bonne humeur, prit son élan et ouvrit brusquement la porte en hurlant :

-DEBOUT LA DEDANS !

Hermione frôla l'arrêt cardiaque et, lorsqu'elles descendirent pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux, elles furent bientôt rejointes par un Ron enthousiaste.

Tous les 3 s'assirent donc au pied du sapin et commencèrent à déballer leurs cadeaux.

Ron ne put retenir un soupir de déception lorsqu'il vit que sa mère lui avait encore tricoté un pull. De leur côté, les yeux d'Hermione scintillèrent lorsqu'ils virent une magnifique gourmette en or portant son nom. Elle se tourna vers Krum et l'embrassa pour le remercier, quand elle entendit une sorte de ricanement. Elle aperçut Malefoy assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et lui jeta un regard assassin :

-QUOI ?

Mais celui-ci refusa obstinément de répondre. La jeune fille regarda alors sa sœur en signe d'incompréhension et celle-ci lui chuchota :

-C'est pas lui qui t'a offert ça, c'est Ron et moi…

-Ah…euh…merci ! dit-elle, gênée

Devant son embarras, ses amis continuèrent de déballer leurs cadeaux.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?questionna Lucy en tendant à sa sœur une sorte de boule de tissus.

Hermione la déplia et dans la pièce, chacun, à l'exception de la fillette, se figea : il s'agissait de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Krum avait été au courant de l'existence de cette cape par l'intermédiaire d'Hermione, et Malefoy, qui n'était pas si idiot que ça, se doutait bien qu'il y avait une astuce lors des 'mauvais coups' de Potter.

-Ben quoi ? Vous en faites une tête !

Tous les élèves étaient présents dans la Grande Salle pour entendre le discours improvisé de Dumbledore. D'après les rumeurs, ça ne présageait rien de bon . Le directeur commença en ces termes :

-Mes chères élèves, je suis dans le regret de vous informer que l'école va être momentanément fermée et que, par conséquent, vous allez devoir rentrer chez vous.

Devant les murmures de désapprobation, certains élèves étant orphelins, Dumbledore ne put qu'afficher un air désolé :

-Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques mois…précisa t-il. Les cours seront rattrapés pendant les vacances d'été. Considérez ce temps mort comme des vacances d'été anticipées…

Ron se tourna vers Hermione :

-Viens chez moi !

Celle-ci refusa.

-Mais tu l'as entendu : ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques mois…

-Justement, Ron. Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Déjà qu'à chaque vacances ta famille a la gentillesse de m'héberger. Non, sans façons. De toute manière, j'avais besoin de temps pour retourner à…à la maison et prendre des affaires pour Lucy et moi.

-Gare de King's Cross, quai 9 ¾, tout le monde descend !

Hermione serra Ron dans ses bras :

-Tu verras, ça va bien se passer…

Le rouquin acquiesça mollement et prit ses bagages pour rejoindre sa famille. Hermione et Lucy partirent du côté opposé : la jeune fille ne tenait pas à rencontrer Molly Weasley qui, elle en était sûre, aurait préféré la ligoter et l'emmener chez elle plutôt que de la laisser repartir dans son ancienne maison. Les deux sœurs prirent le bus et se rendirent à la périphérie de Londres d'où elles se mirent à marcher. Leur maison ne se situait pas très loin de la ville, à 1 kilomètre à peine. Après 500 mètres, Lucy protesta :

-Pourquoi, non d'un scroutt à pétard, t'es-tu entêtée à refuser l'invitation des Weasley ?

-Il le fallait.

-Et, juste comme ça, comment on va faire pour rentrer si on n'a pas les clés ?

Hermione se retourna vivement :

-Si t'es pas contente, tu vas au Terrier et tu me fiches la paix ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que les moldus ont demandé les clés pour rentrer dans la maison et tuer nos parents !

Lucy se tut immédiatement et continua de marcher, bien qu'elle commençât à avoir des ampoules. Des larmes commençaient à perler sur le coin de ses yeux et la fatigue la gagnait à force de tirer ses bagages.

Elles aperçurent enfin une maison. Tout n'était que désolation. La porte avait été défoncée à la hache, les vitres brisées et jusqu'au potager qui avait été saccagé. Toutes les deux s'arrêtèrent, bouche bée devant cette affreux spectacle. Tout ce qui restait de leur enfance avait été détruit par ces moldus. Hermione entra la première, poussant la porte qui maintenant grinçait. Elle avait la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Elle tira doucement sa sœur par le bras et la fit entrer puis referma la porte. Un sentiment de colère l'envahit :

-Tu sais quoi ? dit-elle, la voix tremblante de colère. On va tout reconstruire. Pour l'argent, on se débrouillera. Les parents avaient placé suffisamment d'argent au cas où. On va montrer à ces moldus qu'on a pas peur d'eux.

En plus, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut rendre joyeux, nous avons au moins 2 mois devant nous…

A partir de ce jour, ce ne fut qu'agitation dans la demeure des Granger. Tandis que Lucy allait faire les courses nécessaires, Hermione retapissait, aérait, cuisinait, repassait…après plusieurs semaines, la maison reprit enfin un air accueillant, la sœur cadette s'occupant du jardin et l'aînée de l'intérieur. Toutes les deux avaient retrouvé avec plaisir leurs chambres respectives et elles se partageaient à tour de rôle le 'privilège' de dormir dans le lit à deux places des parents. La seule ombre à ce tableau de renaissance, c'était l'attitude du voisinage : les commérages allaient bon train et les gens dévisageaient les jeunes filles d'un air méfiant.

Un matin, le facteur passa. En effet, Hermione avait préféré prendre des habitudes moldues pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur elles. Le facteur passa donc par un matin de début du mois de février. Lucy courut dans le jardin, folle de joie : Sorcière Hebdo venait d'arriver ! Elle dévora les premières pages, continuant à prendre distraitement le courrier. Elle sauta sur ses pieds : c'était donc vrai, Prad Zitt et Magnolia Liejo étaient ensemble ! Une fois rentrée, elle jeta le reste du courrier sur la table de la cuisine devant sa sœur, assise, entrain de boire un café. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil sur la Gazette du Sorcier. En couverture, elle vit un gros titre :

**« Mangemorts, la relève ? » **La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'être parcourue par un frisson. La situation n'était déjà pas aisée avec les moldus, alors si en plus les descendants des adeptes du Mage Noir remettaient ça…Elle leva un regard inquiet en direction de sa sœur. Celle-ci n'avait heureusement rien perdu de son innocence et de sa joie de vivre. Hermione, par contre, avait été brutalement confrontée aux réalités de la vie et les factures s'amoncelaient un peu trop vite à son goût. La jeune femme ouvrit le journal et regarda avec surprise l'article dont elle avait lu le titre : en plein milieu de la page, on pouvait lire : _La menace des mangemorts n'est pas complètement écartée : les enfant de ces derniers semblent vouloir prendre la relève, notamment par le billet d'un fait divers effroyable. En effet, Drago Malefoy, célèbre héritier de la fortune que lui a laissé son père, a été récemment accusé du meurtre d'un Moldu. Un témoin occulaire affirme avoir vu le jeune homme lancer un sort impardonnable sur sa victime avant de s'enfuir lâchement._

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux : comment en était-il arrivé à de telles extrémités ?

L'après-midi qui suivit fut calme. Le soir, Lucy, toujours aussi enthousiaste, proposa :

-Et si on se faisait une soirée choc' ?

Hermione hésita, mais, devant la mine de chien battu que prenait sa sœur, elle éclata de rire et accepta.

Les yeux de la fillette pétillèrent de joie :

-Attention, Lucy, on a dit goinfrerie, pas orgie ! précisa l'aînée

La soirée choc' avait été instaurée pendant les temps difficiles qu'elles avaient rencontré au début. Le but était simple : faire une fête digne de ce nom à plusieurs dizaines de plaquettes de chocolat (bien qu'Hermione se stoppa à une ou deux...).

Toutes les deux allèrent louer une cassette au distributeur du coin et revinrent pour la regarder en même temps que leur festin sur le vieux magnétoscope –ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait après le passage des Moldus- .

Elles passèrent toutes les deux une excellente soirée, assises toutes les deux dans un canapé, Lucy posant sa tête contre l'épaule d'Hermione, cette dernière entourant sa sœur de ses bras protecteurs.

Alors que le générique de fin défilait et que Lucy suppliait à genoux sa sœur de lui laisser encore un peu de temps avant d'aller se coucher, un choc retentit contre la porte d'entrée. Lucy lança des yeux apeurés vers sa sœur : elle avait peut-être conservé son innocence, mais la peur des Moldus était bel et bien là. Hermione s'avança, d'un pas qu'elle voulut faire assuré, mais la fillette la retint par le bras :

-Laisse, Mione, je t'en prie !murmura t-elle, angoissée

La jeune femme se dégagea doucement de sa sœur :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne risque rien

Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte, le cœur battant, et l'ouvrit doucement. Une silhouette apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte accompagné d'un cri rauque :

-Aide-moi !

La forme s'affaissa sur Hermione, qui la retint tant bien que mal, cachant mal sa stupeur de voir que Drago Malefoy venait lui demander du secours. Elle traîna le jeune homme à l'intérieur à bout de bras et commanda à sa sœur :

-Lucy, viens m'aider !

La fillette apparut, puis elle souleva un sourcil, l'air perplexe :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?

-Pas le temps de poser des questions pour l'instant. Fait bouillir de l'eau pendant que je le monte dans la chambre d'amis.

Sans plus de commentaires, Lucy, qui brûlait pourtant de curiosité, se dirigea vers la cuisine et remplit la casserole d'eau. Pendant ce temps, Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de hisser son ennemi en haut de l'escalier, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Une fois arrivée en haut, la jeune femme était à bout de souffle. Elle passa un bras sous l'aisselle de Malefoy et le conduisit vers la chambre du fond. Elle laissa tomber la lourde masse qu'elle avait avec elle.Tandis qu'elle faisait reprendre à son cœur des pulsations normales, son rythme cardiaque s'étant emballé sous l'effort, elle regarda l'héritier des Malefoy et eut une moue dubitative. Avec ses cheveux blonds platine collés sur son front par la sueur, sa robe de sorcier déchiré et le visage égratigné, il n'avait pas l'allure du bandit de grand chemin que décrivait la Gazette.

Lorsque Lucy arriva dans la chambre avec la casserole d'eau chaude, Hermione prit de nouveau les choses en main :

-Poses ça sur la table de nuit et apportes-moi un linge.

Lucy lança un regard au nouvel arrivant :

-Il est…

-Mais non, sois pas stupide, il dors juste.

Quelques instants plus tard, la fillette revint, un linge à la main. Puis sourit malicieusement :

-Tu comptes le déshabiller pour lui mettre un pyjama ?

Hermione la transperça du regard :

-A moins que tu ne veuilles que je lui apportes sa tétine, à ce playboy ? continua Lucy

La jeune femme monta sur ses grands chevaux :

-Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, au juste ? Que je le laisse sur le seuil de la porte pour attirer tout le voisinage ? Tu crois pas qu'on a assez d'ennuis comme ça ?

-Désolée, je…

-Au lieu de dire des conneries, tu ferai mieux d'aller te coucher !

-Tu n'es pas mieux que lui, hurla la fillette

Lucy quitta la pièce, en larmes. Hermione roula le linge en boule et mouilla son extrémité. Elle s'approcha lentement du front du jeune homme, d'un air hésitant. Lorsqu'elle sentit la paroi dure du front du jeune homme, elle pressa légèrement le linge sur les blessures et continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Puis, entendant sa sœur sangloter, elle laissa le Serpentard et s'en alla retrouver Lucy pour la consoler.

-Mlle Granger, êtes-vous consciente du découvert qui vous guette ?

Hermione, attablée, regarda le banquier droit dans les yeux :

-Je fais ce que je peux ! siffla t-elle

L'homme prit un air mi-désolé, mi-agacé :

-Je le sais bien, jeune fille, mais si j'ai accepté de vous suivre dans la rénovation de cette maison, c'est uniquement parce que votre père était l'un de mes amis. Entrer dans le monde de l'argent à 17 ans est risqué de nos jours.

Le banquier soupira :

-Je ne vous coupe pas les vivres, mais vous préviens : je ne vous donnerai que le strict nécessaire pour que vous et votre sœur puissiez vivre convenablement. Je refuse que vous dilapidiez l'argent de vos parents en voulant rénover un souvenir du passé…

Les yeux de la jeune femme flamboyèrent :

-Ce n'est pas qu'un souvenir ! Et je ne dilapide rien du tout !

-Je crois que cette conversation est terminée, Mlle, fit-il en se levant et en quittant la maison

Hermione soupira, le regard perdu au loin dans la direction qu'avait prit le banquier. Une marche de l'escalier craqua et la ramena à la réalité. Malefoy la regardait, silencieux, comme à son habitude. Aucun des deux ne voulait poser de questions, les réponses risquant fortement d'être embarrassantes. Néanmoins, le jeune homme semblait attendre qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle resta interdite : depuis quand Malefoy respectait-il la propriété privée des gens ?

-Il y a du jus d'orange au frigo et du pain d'hier. Tu peux aussi avoir du chocolat chaud et des biscuits. Dans l'immédiat, c'est tout ce qu'on a, dit-elle.

Elle se tut. Une vague de découragement l'envahit soudain : quelle idée avait-elle eu de vouloir reconstruire leur passé ? A quoi ça servait ? Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, les coudes posés sur la table. Comment se sortir de cette galère ? Elle chassa une mèche qui lui barrait le visage et s'apprêtait à retourner dans ses sombres pensées lorsque Lucy dévala joyeusement les escaliers. Voyant Malefoy, elle stoppa net et son visage s'assombrit :

-Il est encore là lui ? dit-elle à sa sœur d'un ton de reproche

-Lucy, c'est pas le moment

-Alors, dit la fillette d'un air effronté en se rapprochant peu à peu de Drago, le fixant droit dans les yeux du haut de ses 11 ans, Alors, répéta t-elle, ça traite les Granger de tous les noms, mais quand on fait une connerie, on peut compter sur la bonne poire d'Hermione

-LUCY !

Sans l'écouter, elle continua :

-C'est pratique dit-elle, le regard chargé de haine, un coup tu nous traite de Sang de Bourbe et puis un coup tu viens pleurer dans nos jupons ! Tu me dégoûtes ! siffla t-elle. AÏE ! Hurla t-elle Mais t'es complètement folle !

Elle remonta les marches en jurant. Hermione, debout, avait le souffle court. Elle venait de gifler sa sœur . Une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite avant. Et tout ça à cause de ce … de ce …Elle se tourna vers Malefoy, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il la regardait avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de détermination.

-C'est bon, je m'en vais, dit-il d'une voix parfaitement calme.

-Non .

Interdit, le jeune homme stoppa net :

-Comment çà non ?

-Non, tu ne vas pas partir. Ça t'avancerai à quoi ? Tu ne peux aller nulle part sous peine d'aller à Azkaban. Et ma sœur et moi avons besoin d'aide.

Le jeune homme blêmit :

-Je n'ai pas tué ce Moldu !

Hermione le dévisagea :

-La question n 'est pas là ! Tu acceptes, oui ou merde ? Je ne vais pas te supplier, on pourra très bien se passer de toi.

-Ok.

-Ok quoi ?

-Ok, j'accepte.

Valà ! De petits commentaires pour votre humble auteur ? 


	7. Arrivée imprévue

Bjr à ts ! j'espère comme d'hab que vous allez bi1 . Bon, je vous publie un ti chap (peut-être le dernier de l'année 2006, qui sait ? ) tt en vs remerciant pr vos gentilles reviews...j'espère que vous aimerez la suite !

Enjoy !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR

ChrisHalliwiellPotter : contente que ça te plaise, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite !

Drayloveuse : tu verras bi1 pkoi, j'te l'dirais pas 

Lisa : patience 

Tiphaine : Je c bien :D J'me suis apperçue de mon erreur lorsque j'ai écrit la fic mais je me suis dit que bon, le principal c'était la bataille de neige  Et pis j'mappelle pas JK Rowling non plus ! alors un peu de clémence 

Le temps d'adaptation de Malefoy fut difficile : Lucy lui menait la vie dure et lui-même n'était pas toujours très patient. Cependant, après un certain temps, le tempérament des deux adolescents finit par s'accorder, au grand soulagement d'Hermione. D'accord, ça avait été long, mais ce qui se passait maintenant valait le déplacement.

Sa sœur et elle avaient découvert d'autres facettes du Serpentard qu'elles ne lui connaissaient pas. Surtout Hermione. Depuis qu'il s'entendait avec Lucy, la maison résonnait de leurs rires lors de leur multiples farces qu'il faisaient à Hermione. Celle-ci regardait sa sœur d'un air sévère et couvrait Malefoy d'un œil assassin puis, n'y tenant plus, riait avec eux. C'est dans cette ambiance détendue que se passait désormais le quotidien des Granger.

Seule ombre au tableau : le comportement des moldus vis à vis des Sorciers. Il n'avait toujours pas changé, et le voisinage devenant de plus en plus menaçant

Malefoy regarda le plafond de la chambre d'amis où il s'était installé. La première fois qu'il avait rit, il l'avait fait ici. Sa voix lui avait paru étrange et il était étonné de ce qu'avait réussi à provoquer cette gamine. Désormais, ses sentiments vis à vis des Granger avaient changé : il se sentait obligé de faire rire Lucy et appréciait lorsque celle-ci plissait ses petits yeux malicieux.

Celle-ci fit irruption brusquement dans sa chambre :

-COUCOU !

Le jeune homme se redressa et remarqua la mine réjouit de la fillette. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur :

-Je suis trop contente, fit-elle en se jetant sur son lit. On vient de recevoir un hiboux de Poudlard : les cours reprennent dans 3 semaines…C'est chouette, non ? fit-elle en riant

Lorsqu'ils descendirent, ils trouvèrent Hermione dans la cuisine :

-Le dîner est servi !

La nuit était complètement tombée quand ils se mirent dans le canapé pour une nouvelle soirée choc'. Lucy, qui avait bien mangé et était épuisée par les multiples sorties à pied qu'elle faisait, s'endormit dans le canapé, la tête sur Drago, les pieds sur Hermione.

Celle-ci semblait particulièrement angoissée. Soudain, tous les deux virent des lueurs apparaître dans le jardin.

Hermione se précipita vers la fenêtre et vit que des hommes s'approchaient, torche à la main. Malefoy resta en arrière, lui aussi interdit. Les moldus se rapprochaient dangereusement de la maison.

C'est alors que la jeune femme réagit réveilla sa sœur. Celle-ci, la voix ensommeillée, bailla :

-Quoooooiiiiiii ?

-Tu prends tes affaires et tu cours, lui dit brièvement sa sœur

-Je quoi ?

-Tu rassembles un maximum de vêtements et tu te caches à la cave, rectifia t-elle

A ce moment, Drago se surprit à haïr les moldus plus qu'à son habitude : obliger une gamine de 11 ans à se cacher dans une cave, c'était vraiment lamentable…

Hermione, elle, respira un bon coup et

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit sèchement Drago

-Tu ferai mieux de faire comme elle, je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on te trouve ici…

Malefoy vit rouge :

-Tu me crois si lâche au point de te laisser seule contre ces moldus ?

La jeune femme soupira :

-Ce n'est pour une fois pas une question de lâcheté, mais du bon sens

-Parlons-en du bon sens, Granger ! Si tu en avais un soupçon, nous rejoindrions tous les deux ta sœur et nous laisserions ces fous furieux se déchaîner sur la maison

Hermione soupira :

-Nous avons travaillé des mois, ce n'est pas pour qu'une bande de fanatiques détruisent tout en moins d'une heure !

Malefoy se tint face à elle :

-Ils sont une douzaine, nous sommes deux. Même si je dois t'assommer, je peux t'assurer que tu iras dans cette cave, que ça te plaise ou non.

-Tu n' oserais pas…

Entendant des voix se rapprocher, Malefoy ceintura la jeune fille et l'enleva de terre, la portant à califourchon sur son dos. Ils avaient à peine refermé la trappe de la cave, que la porte d'entrée céda sous les coups des assaillants :

-Saccagez tout ! hurla l'un d'entre eux. Et tâchez de trouver les gamines dit-il ,un rictus sur les lèvres, histoire qu'on s'amuse un peu…

Des bruits de fracas retentirent sur le plafond de la cave. Soudain, quelqu'un trouva la trappe :

-Eh, venez voir, y a queq'chose là-dessous, dit-il en tambourinant violemment sur l'ouverture.

D'instinct, Lucy se jeta dans les bras de Malefoy, tremblante. Hermione était passée du rouge de colère au vert de peur. Bien qu'il tint fermement la fillette dans ces bras, le jeune homme n'en menait pas large non plus, se demandant comment ils allaient faire face à ces enragés

-Laisse dont ça, et viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé, cria l'un des saccageurs

Plusieurs bruits de pas retentirent et un silence se fit :

-Une baguette magique !

Un courant de haine parcouru l'assemblée :

-Apparemment, dit l'un d'entre eux, ces gamines n'ont pas retenu la leçon…

Un murmure d'approbation suivit et les bruits de fracas continuèrent encore quelques heures. Les Moldus, lassés, s'en allèrent les uns après les autres.

Hermione attrapa la poignée de la trappe et la souleva doucement. Un spectacle de désolation s'offrit à ses yeux, pareil à celui qu'elle et sa sœur avaient trouvé lors de leur arrivée. Ils sortirent un à un de la trappe, ahuris par les dégâts qu'avaient causé ces hommes.

Hermione parcourait la maison , muette. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Lucy. La petite fille les essuya rapidement de sa manche d'un geste fier et s'avança vers sa sœur. Elle la prit par la taille et lui fit un câlin :

-On ferait bien d'aller au Terrier, murmura t-elle doucement

-…

Inquiète, Lucy se détacha pourtant de sa sœur et entreprit de faire le tour de la maison pour prendre le reste des affaires qui pouvaient être récupérables. Alors qu'elle s'en allait, Hermione se pencha et ramassa un cadre brisé dans la foulée : une photo de ses parents y était à l'intérieur. Voulant retenir elle aussi ses larmes, elle fronça les sourcils. Puis, de colère, elle lança le cadre à travers la pièce :

-Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ?

Dans son coin, Drago la regardait se défouler, appuyé contre un mur. Le réconfort n'avait jamais été son truc.

Quand Lucy reparut, une petite valise sous le bras, elle glissa sa petite main blanche dans celle de sa sœur et l'emmena hors de la maison, Hermione se laissant guider aveuglément.

-Mione ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Le rouquin s'élança depuis sa maison pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras afin de la réconforter. Il avait vu arriver les deux sœurs et avait remarqué comment elles étaient pâles. Il avait alerté ses parents qui avaient immédiatement pris Lucy en main.

Hermione ne répondit rien puis une larme coula et une autre, puis encore une autre. Ses yeux noisette se voilèrent et elle serra son ami plus fort que jamais :

-Ils ont tout saccagé, Ron. Tout ! Il ne reste plus rien. Si je n'avais pas été aussi entêtée, Lucy n'aurait jamais couru autant de risques.

Le rouquin passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amie, ne sachant que répondre. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Malefoy les regardait. Le visage du Gryffondor de durcit et il s'écarta de son amie :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là ?

-C'est une longue histoire

Ron essuya une dernière larme qui coulait encore sur le visage de la jeune fille :

-C'est pas grave, on discutera de ça plus tard…

Puis, se tournant vers Drago :

-Toi, suis-nous ! dit-il sèchement.

L'arrivée de Malefoy dans la demeure des Weasley n'aurait pas plus fait d'effet qu'une bombe atomique au milieu d'un petit village : une catastrophe. Chacun serra les dents, ne voulant pas embarrasser Hermione et sa sœur avec des questions. Fred et Georges ne purent retenir un mot de dégoût :

-On va Le laisser entrer dans Notre maison ?firent-ils en se tournant vers leur mère

-Oui, mes chéris. Soupira Molly

Le jumeaux s'avancèrent d'un pas menaçant :

-Si tu t'avises de dire quoique ce soit, on te livrera aux détraqueurs. Hermione n'a pas voulu lr faire par bonté d'âme, mais nous on est comme toi à ce niveau là : la conscience on connaît pas.

De son côté, Malefoy fulminait : à quoi en était-il réduit ? Déjà demander de l'aide à une Sang-De-Bourbe lui avait coûté, mais en plus pénétrer dans la maison des Weasley…

La vie commençait à s'organiser au Terrier, et les Weasley avaient eu droit à des explications en règle, Hermione se faisant pour une fois l'avocat du 'diable'. Malefoy fut toléré dans la famille plus ou moins convaincue par les arguments de la jeune fille.

Un soir, alors qu'Hermione lisait dans sa chambre, quelqu'un toqua à la porte :

-Wiiiiiii ?

La tête du Serpentard passa dans l'embrasure de la porte :

-Je peux entrer ?

La jeune fille eut un vague sourire :

-C'est nouveau que tu demandes la permission pour entrer ?

-Je…Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait en ma faveur auprès des Weasley

Là encore, les yeux noisette pétillèrent :

-Ca devient une habitude !

Malefoy se renfrogna :

-Oh, ça va , tu sais bien que je plaisantais ! dit-elle

Elle s'était levée et le regardait d'un air amusé :

-Ne me dis pas que le grand Malefoy est vexé !

-…

Elle couvrit le visage de son ennemi de ses yeux noisette tandis qu' il l'observait, interdit. Devant la douceur de son regard, il sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir, quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit. Il s' approcha doucement d'Hermione, tel un animal sauvage. Il sentait son estomac se contracter et son cœur s'emballer. Comment une simple Sang De Bourbe arrivait-elle à provoquer ça chez lui ? Il s'arrêta. Son regard glacial rencontra celui de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas permettre ça. Jamais.

Ron fit irruption dans la pièce. En deux secondes, il avait saisit qu'il arrivait au mauvais moment :

-Quelqu'un est là pour toi, Mione !

Une silhouette apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Malefoy vit le visage d'Hermione s'illuminer et un sourire joyeux naître sur ses lèvres. Elle le bouscula sans ménagements et se jeta dans les bras du nouvel arrivant :

-Krum ! cria t-elle, folle de joie

Celui-ci venait de franchir le seuil de la porte :

-Herrrmione !

Elle s'élança vers lui et il la souleva de terre, la regardant comme il aurait regardé un vif d'or :

-Bon, ben on vous laisse, conclut Ron en tirant Malefoy par la manche.

Une fois la porte refermée, Malefoy dégagea son bras :

-Lâche-moi, Weasley

Ron ne disait rien, se contentant de dévisager le Serpentard. Ron était habitué au masque de son ennemi et ,malgré tous les efforts que faisait ce dernier, le rouquin crut remarquer un léger froncement de sourcils. Pour que Malefoy laissât échapper un détail si 'important', il fallait qu'il bouillonnât de rage. N'ayant pas tellement accepté que ce dernier se retrouve dans SA maison, il décida d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie :

-Ils forment un beau couple, tu ne trouves pas ? dit-il, ne pouvant retenir un sourire narquois

Comme s'il avait compris l'allusion, le visage de Drago devint à nouveau impassible :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, Wease-moche ?

Ron serra les poings :

-Tu es dans MA maison, alors tes insultes, tu te les gardes. Si tu préfères, il y a des détraqueurs qui seraient ravis de te voir !

Puis, tournant les talons :

-Assassin ! souffla t-il

-JE NE L'AI PAS TUE ! hurla le Serpentard, tremblant de colère

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules :

-Va faire gober ça à Mione, mais pas à moi.

Puis, il se retourna à nouveau : enfin l'occasion de régler dignement ses comptes avec Malefoy, il n'allait sûrement pas la laisser passer !

-Mais dis-moi, comment tu l'as tué ? Un des sorts impardonnables, c'est ça ?Avada Kevada ?

Drago avait compris que Ron voulait le mettre hors de lui. Il resta donc muet, fixant froidement le jeune homme :

-Oh, non non non non non, fit celui-ci d'un air soudain réjouit. Un lâche comme toi, ça ne peut que torturer par des Endoloris

L'autre frémit : il avait beau être impassible, le fait qu'on le traitât de lâche avait du mal à passer. Néanmoins, il resta calme(NA/…en apparence, lol).

-A moins que ce ne soit…

-Ron, ça suffit !

Hermione venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte, Krum ayant passé ses bras musclés autour de sa taille et posé sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme . Tous les deux regardaient la scène depuis un petit moment car ils avaient été dérangés par le bruit que faisaient les deux compères. Ron commençait à s'énerver :

-Alors maintenant tu prends sa défense même quand on t'a rien demandé… !

Puis, se tournant vers Krum :

-Et toi tu ne dis rien, grand bêta !cria le rouquin

Il partit furieusement. Hermione se libéra tendrement de l'étreinte de son petit ami d'un baiser et se lança à la suite de Ron pour le calmer. Krum se tourna vers Malefoy et le toisa d'un air hautain :

-De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?

Il eut un haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse. Krum fit face au Serpentard :

-Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu peux le croire

Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de Malefoy :

-Vraiment ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir en plantant là ce grand benêt de Serdaigle, ce dernier se tint sur son chemin , menaçant :

-Si tu oses la toucher Malefoy, tu n'auras plus que tes deux yeux pour pleurer,

Un courant de haine passa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là ? Du tac au tac, Malefoy répondit :

-L'amour te fait perdre la tête, Krum. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à m'abaisser à toucher Granger…

Il se força à un sourire narquois et continua :

-Je te laisses le soin de le faire !

VALA ! Alors, réactions ? Je sais , j'suis pas sympas  Mais en même tps, j'ai jamais dit que je le serai  allez, quelques reviews et, si vs êtes sages, zorez un otre chap avt l'année prochaine !


	8. so lonely

Salut tt l'monde ! Alors d'abord bonne année à tous ! J'espère qu'elle vs apportera plein de bonnes choz ! Anyway, voilà le chap suivant de ma fic, en espérant qu'il vous plaira et d'avoir de vos nvelles !

Enjoy !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR : merci à tiphaine et à drayloveuse pr leur review (pte mention à drayloveuse : mais si ke je peux vs laisser comme ça, lol)

Les journées qui suivirent se passèrent plus ou moins bien, selon l'humeur. Drago n'adressait plus la parole à qui que ce soit et se bornait à des monosyllabes. Il dérangeait et il le savait. Il fut donc à moitié soulagé lorsqu'il reconnut un hiboux de Poudlard dans la maison, qui informait de la date exacte de la reprise des cours.

A partir de ce moment, Hermione redevint studieuse. Elle dévorait les bouquins de la modeste bibliothèque des Weasley. Un matin, Malefoy avait oublié sa baguette dans cette pièce et il tomba sur Hermione, plongée dans _Comment apprivoiser un Hippogriffe, volume 1 _. Puis il aperçut les jumeaux qui se tenaient su le seuil de la porte, regardant la jeune femme d'un air malicieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils manigancent encore ces deux-là ? »

Lorsqu' Hermione se dirigea vers l'étagère pour prendre la suite de l'ouvrage et qu'elle ouvrit le bouquin, vit une petite cavité à l'intérieur du livre, à la place des pages. Un lutin s'y tenait, visiblement furieux. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se vexa et lui cracha un long jet d'eau à la figure. Fred et Georges n'y tinrent plus et explosèrent de rire. Il faut dire que la tête que faisait Hermione valait le déplacement. Elle avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et le visage trempé.

Drago se tourna vers la fenêtre. Une envie de rire le taraudait. Il se mordit la joue et retourna à ses occupations.

Enfin, le jour que tout le monde attendait arriva : les Weasley et leurs invités prirent la direction de la gare de King's Cross et, une fois passé le célèbre pilier, ils atterrirent sur le quai 9 ¾ . Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le Poudlard Express, Hermione s'aperçut que tout le monde tournait les yeux vers leur petit groupe, composé de Ron, de Krum, de Malefoy, de Lucy et d'elle-même. Un serpentard se planta sur leur chemin :

-Pousse-toi, Weasley !

Puis, tout en bousculant Ron, il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Malefoy avec un petit clin d'œil :

-Bien joué, Drago !

C'est alors qu'Hermione se souvint de l'accusation qui pesait sur le jeune homme. Elle fut étonnée qu'il ne s'en soit pas vantée et qu'il n'ait jamais abordé le sujet. En fait, la curiosité de la jeune femme venait de se réveiller. Comme ils étaient les derniers, ils ne trouvèrent pas assez de place pour être ensemble et se séparèrent, Drago, Lucy et Hermione allant dans un autre compartiment. Les quelques élèves qui s'y trouvaient, riaient de bon cœur, mais lorsqu'ils virent les nouveaux arrivants, leur joie s'arrêta immédiatement et ils posèrent un regard haineux sur Hermione et Drago. Un long silence s'installa, la Gryffondor restant dans l'embrasure de la porte, souriant nerveusement. Elle prit une inspiration et pénétra dans le compartiment où elle s'assit près de la fenêtre. Lucy et Drago s'installèrent en face d'elle. Le voyage fut long et pénible, les autres occupants de la pièce chuchotant. Hermione et sa sœur avaient parfaitement remarqué que Malefoy était sur le point de disjoncter. Soudain, il se leva et hurla :

-JE N'AI PAS TUE CE SATANE MOLDU !

Une Serdaigle, nullement impressionnée, lui rétorqua :

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on te croie ? Tu as quelque chose sur la conscience ?

Au même moment, le train s'arrêta brusquement, faisant rasseoir le jeune homme et les lumières s'éteignirent. Les vitres furent envahies par la glace et de la vapeur sortait de la bouche des élèves :

-Ils viennent te chercher, souffla la Serdaigle

En effet, une ombre apparut à la porte du compartiment et un détraqueur fit peu après son apparition. Chacun était figé, retenant sa respiration. Le détraqueur entra dans le compartiment et tourna lentement la tête vers Hermione, rapprochant son visage d'elle. Puis il passa à ses voisines, fit le tour du compartiment ainsi, jusqu'à arriver à Drago. Devant celui-ci il émit un soufflement rauque Le jeune homme sentait tout sentiment de bien –être l'abandonner (NA/ben wé, quand c'est Malefoy, on peut pas trop parler de joie, lol) et vit le détraqueur se pencher un peu plus vers lui. Encore quelques centimètres…

-_SPERO PATRONUM !_

Une lueur blanche envahit le compartiment et le détraqueur s'enfuit. Hermione s'était levée, déterminée à éclaircir cette histoire. De plus, ça n'avait pas de sens : Malefoy n'avait même pas été jugé, il ne pouvait pas recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Le train redémarra. Dans la pièce, tout le monde regardait Hermione. Sans se soucier de ce détail, la jeune femme se rassit, épousseta sa robe de sorcier et commença :

-Bon, alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?lança t'elle à l'adresse de Drago

Celui-ci était surpris. Surpris d'être encore en vie, surpris qu'Hermione l'ait protégé, surpris d'être interrogé devant tout le monde…mais il était aussi vexé. Vexé qu'une Sang De Bourbe ait prit son parti, sûrement par compassion, vexé qu'elle ose l'interroger et, par dessus le marché, qu'elle s'attende à des remerciements. Après quelques instants, ils répondit :

-Ca ne te regarde pas, Granger.

Lucy s'énerva :

-Mais bon sang, elle vient de te sauver la vie et te donnes la chance de t'expliquer et toi, tu refuses ?

-Je ne lui ai rien demandé, dit-il en fixant Hermione de son air glacial

Comment avait-elle osé ? Le ridiculiser, lui, devant autant de monde ! Comme s'il n'avait pas été capable de se défendre seul ! De la colère montait en lui et il pâlissait dangereusement. Il allait mettre fin à cette mascarade

Lorsque le train s'arrêta ; arrivé à sa destination. MacGonagall entra :

-Mr Malefoy, veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsqu'elle se ravisa :

-Vous aussi, Miss Granger.

Les deux adolescents suivirent docilement leur professeur dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci était assis dans son fauteuil .Hermione s'étonna : elle ne se rappelait pas lui avoir déjà vu un air si sévère.

-Asseyez-vous, dit-il sèchement

Puis, lorsqu'ils furent installés, le regard de Dumbledore transperça le jeune Serpentard de part en part :

-Ce que vous avez fait, Mr Malefoy, est absolument abominable ! Par vos agissements vous avez jeté le déshonneur sur cette école et plus particulièrement sur votre maison.

Drago se leva :

-PUISQUE JE VOUS DIT QUE JE N'AI PAS TUE CE MOLDU !

Le directeur sembla se reprendre :

-Calmez-vous, Mr Malefoy, dit-il plus doucement. Les preuves sont là…

Il murmura un sort et une sorte d'hologramme apparut. Il montrait une rue déserte et sombre, Malefoy lançant un sort au moldu qui le suppliait de le pardonner. Un sort jaillit de la baguette de Malefoy et le Moldu s'écroula.

Hermione regarda Malefoy avec dégoût : il n'avait pas changé. Il avait même empiré. Comment avait-elle pu lui donner la moindre chance ? Comment avait-elle pu être assez naïve pour le croire ?

De son côté, le Serpentard ne pipait mot. Il tenait fermement les accoudoirs de son siège, les traits de son visage contractés.

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui :

-Mr Malefoy, les preuves, comme vous le voyez, sont accablantes…

Puis, voyant que le jeune homme ne répondait pas :

-Néanmoins, ce n'est pas à moi à vous faire avouer vos crimes, je laisserai ce soin aux détraqueurs qui ont des méthodes ayant déjà fait leurs preuves.

Hermione était abasourdie. Jamais le Dumbledore qu'elle avait connu n'aurait parlé comme ça même au pire des criminels.

Le vieillard continua :

-Mais en attendant, jeune homme, je me vois, dans l'intérêt de tous, dans l'obligation de vous interdire l'usage de la magie et par conséquent de vous confisquer votre baguette. _Accio baguette !_

Devant les regards médusés des adolescents, la baguette de Drago s'envola dans les airs pour aller rejoindre le tiroir du bureau de Dumbledore. Malefoy retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole :

-Et comment je vais faire pour suivre les cours ?

-Vous vous débrouillerez, Mr Malefoy, ce n'est pas mon problème ! répondit le directeur d'une voix agacée.

Quant à vous, Miss Granger, dit-il en se tournant vers Hermione, vous aurez une semaine de retenue et 50 points seront retirés à votre maison pour entrave à la justice.

Hermione protesta timidement :

-Mr le directeur , il n'avait même pas été jugé et j'ai cru bon de…

Dumbledore s'énerva à nouveau :

-Vous avez cru bon ! Vous avez cru bon ?Deux semaines de retenue pour votre insolence ! Maintenant laissez moi, tous les deux, je me sens fatigué

-Toi ? En retenue ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche et la referma comme un poisson qu'on a sorti de l'eau :

-Mais il est tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

Lorsqu' Hermione était sortie du bureau du directeur, elle s'était dirigée vers la salle commune des préfets en chef et y avait trouvé Ron, poireautant depuis un quart d'heure et avait été obligée de tout lui raconter.

Hermione approuva :

-Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange…peut-être le surmenage. Toute cette pression avec les Moldus…

Lucy débarqua :

-Venez voir, il y a une bagarre !

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, surpris. La dernière bagarre à Poudlard avait dégénéré en cataclysme.

Ils descendirent précipitamment dans le hall et se dirigèrent vers les jardins. Un grand cercle s'était formé près du lac, avec une personne en son centre. Hermione vit que c'était Drago. Les autres élèves autour de lui avaient l'air excités et pas très amicaux. Ils étaient de toutes maisons confondues. Même de Serpentard. Une Serdaigle, Choc Chang, semblait mener le débat :

-Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de se retrouver comme un moldu, Malefoy ?On fait moins le fière maintenant qu'on n'a plus sa baguette pour se protéger…tu veux que j'te dise ? J'aimerai être là quand les détraqueurs t'emmèneront, rien que pour voir ta tête.

Puis, apercevant Hermione et Ron :

-Eh ! Vous deux ! Venez par ici ! On organise une petite fête pour le prochain départ de ce cher Drago !

La jeune Gryffondor allait dire quelque chose, mais Ron la devança :

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, ils vont un peu trop loin, mais crois-tu que contrarier une cinquantaine d'élèves soit une bonne idée ?

Ils s'approchèrent donc tous les 3 du petit groupe :

-Laissez-les passer, dit Cho.

Ce fut alors qu'Hermione vit distinctement Drago. Visiblement, le petit jeu de Chang durait depuis un moment, car Malefoy était couvert de boue, les yeux brillant de rage et d'impuissance, les cheveux blonds platine en bataille et collés à son front par la sueur .

Cho prit Hermione à côté d'elle :

-Tu vas enfin pouvoir te venger, comme tous les autres, triompha t-elle .

Voyant qu'Hermione hésitait, elle se baissa et tendit de la boue à la Gryffondor. Celle-ci, interloquée, ne savait pas quoi faire :

-Pour toutes les fois où il t'a insulté, toi et tes parents, pour toi, pour Ron, pour les autres, pour …Harry ; souffla la Serdaigle en mettant de la boue dans la main de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci était entre deux feux : les regards des élèves qui étaient surexcités et attendaient qu'une fois de plus le Serpentard se prenne de la boue dans la figure, et celui de Malefoy, qui la regardait bizarrement, avec une lueur de haine au fond des yeux. Cho se rapprocha d'Hermione et parla assez bas pour que seule la Gryffondor puisse l'entendre :

-Son nom ne veut plus rien dire, il n'inspire plus aucune crainte, vas-y, venges-toi, tu attends ce moment depuis si longtemps. L'humilier en public, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux réellement au fond de toi ?

Puis, lançant à Hermione un regard de pitié :

-Regardes-toi, continua t-elle, il a réussi à t'embobiner. Il t'a fait le coup du beau gosse mystérieux et tu es tombée dans ses filets…si tu savais le nombre de fois où il fait ça dans sa semaine, c'est impressionnant. Et tout ça dans un seul but… C'est un salaud et il ne changera jamais…mais la décision t'appartiens…choisis ton camp !

Cho se recula, laissant Hermione à quelques mètres de Drago.

« Alors tout ça c'était du pipeau. Je suis décidément trop naïve. Chang a raison : il ne changera jamais et, surtout, il doit payer ! »

Son bras se leva brusquement et la boue siffla dans les airs, atteignant Malefoy en plein visage, car celui-ci avait baissé sa garde. Le jeune homme passa un bras devant son visage pour l'essuyer et regarda Hermione avec toute la haine dont il était capable, pour ne pas ressentir le déchirement insupportable qui se faisait en lui. Il essayait de ne pas y penser, mais la douleur était forte, comme après un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il se vengerait.

Cette sale Sang de Bourbe paierait pour ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Et voilaa ! Bon, alors une tite review en sortant ce serait sympas svp !  Ralala , je c bien ke j'vous embête à vs prendre un peu d'votr tps, mais fo comprendre : c mon salaire !  allez, encore bonne année à tous et à la prochaine !+++


	9. Every moment is another chance

Salut à tous ! En début de we, rien de mieux qu'un petit chap... ? En tous cas, merci de me lire ! Bonne lecture !

Enjoy !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

Tiphaine : eh bé ! faut pas tout me mélanger !  allez va, on sera quitte contre une tite review :D

X the pumkin queen x : merci de ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Voila la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira tt autant !

C'était par un matin d'avril. Soudain, l'air devient glacial et les oiseaux s'arrêtèrent de chanter autour de lui.Il était près de la cabane d'Hagrid lorsqu'il les aperçut. Ils s'avançaient, flottant au-dessus du sol, menaçants. Il avait su faire face au Seigneur des ténèbres l'année dernière et de simple détraqueurs déclenchaient chez lui la panique ? Allons Drago, reprends-toi.

Il se redressa et vit que Dumbledore s'approchait en leur compagnie :

-Le voilà ! dit calmement ce dernier en désignant Drago de son doigt noueux

En quelques instants, le Serpentard fut entouré par les créatures qui l'emmenèrent vers la sortie. La petite troupe passa inévitablement devant la serre du professeur Chourave où avaient cours les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles.

Hermione entendit un craquement venant du dehors. Intriguée, elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Son sang se glaça : elle Le vit, entouré par 4 détraqueurs. Il partait pour Azkaban. Le sang quitta les tempes de la jeune femme qui pâlit. Ron, qui faisait équipe avec elle, avait remarqué son changement de comportement. Il suivit la direction du regard de son ami, inquiet, et découvrit la scène. Il regarda à nouveau Hermione et se contenta de retourner à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était.

A la sortie du cours, Krum vola un baiser à Hermione et remarqua que la main de la jeune femme était glacée :

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda t-il, inquiet

-Oui oui, ça va, répondit-elle, hésitante

Terrifiante. C'est le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit quand on voyait la prison d'Azkaban. Après un long voyage en calèche, Drago avait prit une embarcation et s'approchait maintenant de cette île qui allait peut-être devenir son lieu de mort, et plus certainement sa prison. Le jeune homme était dans une sorte de transe qui était causée par la proximité des détraqueurs.

Avec ses 4 tours menaçantes, la forteresse paraissait infranchissable, même pour un arrivant. Cependant, une fois au pied du géant de pierre, un lourd pont-levis tomba de toute sa hauteur dans un crissement de chaînes. La cour du château était déserte et les détraqueurs emmenèrent directement le Serpentard dans un couloir sombre. Malefoy sentit un frisson le parcourir : des hurlements parvenaient jusqu à eux. Des hurlements de peur, de douleur et aussi de rage.

Le séjour dans ce château ne semblait pas aussi agréable que dans celui qu'il venait de quitter !Soudain, les détraqueurs s'arrêtèrent devant une porte blindée. Drago entendit un cri rauque surgir de dessous des capes de ses geôliers . L'un d'entre eux ouvrit la porte et poussa le jeune homme de sa main osseuse puis la referma. Une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés, le cœur du Serpentard reprit un rythme à peu près normal. Il en profita pour inspecter les lieux : une minuscule fenêtre en hauteur servait d'éclairage sommaire. Pas de lit, de meubles, ni même de gamelles. Juste un peu de paille.

-C'est plutôt sobre comme déco, tu ne trouves pas ?

Malefoy sursauta. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années grand, mince, le fixait de ses petits yeux émeraude :

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? continua t-il

Mais le jeune homme était vexé. On le traitait comme le dernier des misérables : il n'avait pas le droit à un cachot particulier . Puis il sourit intérieurement : même dans la plus sombre des prisons, un Malefoy restait un Malefoy . Comme il ne voulait pas parler avec ce quinquagénaire, il le toisa de haut et alla s'affaler dans le recoin de la cellule.

-Bon, c'est pas grave ! reprit l'homme. Après quelques mois passés ici, soit tu me parleras, soit tu deviendras fou comme tous les autres. Cette dernière hypothèse étant gênante pour toi autant que pour moi …

Et, tout en parlant, il s'avança d'un air amical vers le Serpentard en lui tendant la main :

-Je me présente : je m'appelle William . William Potter

-Tendez fermement votre baguette et dites : _OMNIFICUS ! _

MacGonagall, qui avait pris le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal tout en continuant d'enseigner les métamorphoses, MacGonagall donc, le dos à la classe, et le nez face au tableau, déclara :

-Miss Granger, je vous laisse nous faire une démonstration…

Voyant qu'Hermione ne réagissait pas, elle se retourna. La tête appuyée sur la main, Hermione, était à des miles du cours :

-Miss Granger !

La jeune femme sursauta et, voyant que tout le monde la regardait :

-L'omnificus est un sortilège basique ayant pour but de séparer deux choses ou deux personnes ayant été scellées ensemble par la magie…

-Nous savons, Miss Granger…je vous demande de nous montrer ce dont vous êtes capable. Etes-vous prête ?

Hermione, gênée, approuva, mais au même moment la sonnerie qui marquait la fin des cours de la journée retentit :

-Miss Granger ! J'aimerai vous voir quelques instants…

Tandis que Ron attendait Hermione à la porte, celle-ci parla avec la vieille femme :

-Y a t-il quelque chose qui vous perturbe, Miss Granger ?

-Non, je ne vois pas…répondit-elle fermement

Devant l'air buté de la jeune femme, MacGonagall n'insista pas et resta sur ces mots :

-Contentez-vous de travailler plus dur et de vous entrainer. Je note un relâchement de votre part !

Hermione se confondit en excuses et retourna en compagnie de son ami à la tour des Gryffondors, pensive. Agacée, elle dut reconnaître que depuis qu'Il était parti, elle n'était plus la même.

Drago réagit :

-Vous vous appelez Potter ? Décidément ce balafré me suivra jusque dans ma tombe !

William se renfrogna :

-Laisse-moi deviner : des cheveux blond platine, des yeux aussi chaleureux que des icebergs, des répliques mordantes : toutes les caractéristiques d'un Malefoy…Je m'trompe ?

Le jeune homme resta muet, préférant laisser parler l'ennemi :

-Harry ne t'aimait pas beaucoup, hein ?

-…

-A voir ta tête, c'était réciproque !

William s'arrêta et jaugea Malefoy du regard :

-C'est toi qui a tué ce Moldu

-JE N'AI PAS…

-Bon, bon, ça va !Pas la peine de s'énerver ! Que tu sois coupable ou non, c'est pas mon problème !

Puis, après quelques minutes de silence :

-En fait, on est pareils, toi et moi.

-Je ne crois pas, non !

-C'est là que tu fais erreur…ça ne t'étonne pas qu'un Potter soit en prison ?

Malefoy leva les yeux :

-Ah ! Enfin ! J'ai réussi à capter ton attention !

Il soupira :

-Eh oui ! Je suis la tare de la famille, un peu comme la sœur de Lily.

Voyant le froncement de sourcil de Drago, l'homme précisa :

-Tu sais, Lily Evans, la mère d'Harry…enfin bref. Un jour, j'ai tué une dizaine d'aurors.

Le Serpentard lui lança un coup d'œil admiratif , mais resta toujours aussi muet :

-Pas mal, hein ? Un Avada doublé d'un sortilège pour amplifier et BOUM !

L'homme partit d'un grand éclat de rire puis redevint sérieux :

-Alors quand je suis retourné chez moi, tranquille, James m'a dénoncé.

Ses yeux se voilèrent :

-Si seulement ils n'avaient fait que me prendre…mais non, il a fallu qu'ils torturent ma femme et mon enfant d'à peine 3 ans …

William prit Drago à témoin :

-Il y était pour quelque chose, le gamin de 3 ans, hein ? Tous les deux sont morts du baiser du détraqueur. J'entend encore leurs cris dans ma tête. Atroces.

Puis, après quelques secondes de flottement :

-Mais assez parlé de moi, raconte-moi ton histoire

Malefoy n'étant pourtant pas de nature à se confier à des gens intelligents (NA/ben ouais, il a fait plusieurs tentatives avec Crabbe et Goyle mais a vite abandonné…lol !) , lui conta cependant les évènements sans la moindre difficulté : qu'avait-il à perdre, à présent ?Cependant, son visage resta impassible tout au long du récit, son regard supportant celui de William. Ce dernier l'écouta avec attention et ne lui posa aucune question.

-T'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

Hermione se tourna vers son ami, et haussa les sourcils dans un air d'ignorance :

-Ta retenue !répondit Ron

-Par Merlin ! T'as raison …bon, je te rejoins tout à l'heure dans la salle commune.

Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et prit la direction du bureau de Macgonagall. Lorsqu'elle vit que la porte du bureau était fermée, elle en fut étonnée et s'apprêtait à lancer un _Alohomora_ quand elle préféra regarder tout simplement par le trou de la serrure.

« Heureusement que les clés n'existent pas chez les sorciers, se dit-elle en ne pouvant retenir un sourire »

Ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia d'horreur : une longue cape noire, des cheveux poisseux, un chapeau pointu, des lunettes carrées, un chignon défait…

-Tu veux des jumelles, Granger ?

L'interpellée sursauta :

-Ah !euh…non non, ça va aller : je cherchais juste la salle où je devais faire ma …ma retenue, dit-elle en se retournant.

Lorsqu'elle vit des cheveux blond platines et un écusson vert, la jeune fille était au bord de la crise cardiaque : impossible !

-Comment comment ? La miss je-sais-tout est en retenue ?ricana l'autre

Les mêmes mots, les mêmes…Hermione se reprit. Devant elle se tenait Narcissa, l'une des élèves de Serpentard, qui la regardait avec un sourire carnassier : effectivement, c'était impossible :

-Bon, alors je vais me faire un plaisir de t'indiquer que la salle de retenue se trouve désormais dans le bureau de Dumbledore !

Agacée, Hermione se rendit dans le bureau du directeur : il fallait vraiment qu'elle se change les idées.

-Entrez, Mlle Granger, dit celui-ci à travers la porte

Lorsque la jeune fille entra, elle le vit, assis dans son fauteuil , le sourire bienveillant :

-Asseyez-vous !

-Je reconnais avoir été un peu dur avec vous, mais c'était surtout dans le but de montrer l'exemple. Vous n'êtes plus des gamins à votre âge, et il faut parfois savoir se montrer ferme.

Hermione s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais elle s'en retint :

-Vous avez un objection ?Non ? Bien, je vais donc vous laisser repartir sans rien vous infliger pour cette fois. Mais comprenez bien que ce que font les détraqueurs c'est uniquement pour le bien de tous…

Ca faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Malefoy croupissait dans les cachots d'Azkaban. Il n'était vraiment pas beau à voir : les yeux cernés, la barbe naissante, le regard hagard…il n'avait pas dormi depuis son arrivée, de peur d'être tué endormi, sans s'en rendre compte :

-Tu devrais essayer de te reposer un peu : à ce rythme là tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps !assura William

-LA FERME !

-Ok, j'ai rien dit ! Mais si tu te choppes quelque chose, compte pas sur moi pour t'aider si c'est contagieux !

Quelques jours plus tard, une fièvre violente s'empara du Serpentard. Elle ne vint pas seule et fut accompagnée de vomissements et de diarrhée. Malefoy refusa catégoriquement l'aide de son compagnon de cellule : il ne voulait pas en être réduit à dépendre d'un Potter, dût-il en crever.

Puis ce fut le vide, le noir complet.

Pendant une semaine, il resta entre la vie et la mort, délirant régulièrement. Un jour, alors qu'il était inconscient, William s'approcha du jeune homme et s'agenouilla à son chevet. Il prit un vieux morceau de tissus usé et l'humidifia avec l'eau de sa gamelle. Il passa le tissus sur le front du jeune homme et le regarda. Il n'avait jamais eu de véritable enfant, le sien étant mort trop jeune pour qu'ils aient de véritable relation père-fils. Malefoy, pour une fois, réussit à émouvoir quelqu'un. Le jeune homme avait les traits crispés, ses cheveux blonds platine collés à son front par la fièvre, les sourcils froncés, la tête allant brusquement de gauche à droite dans des soubresauts :

-Pauvre gamin …souffla le prisonnier.

Après quelques jours de délires, Malefoy se rétablit un peu. Il put de nouveau se lever . Le matin où il fut totalement rétabli, William prit la parole :

-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer…

Depuis qu'il s'était occupé de lui, Drago avait du mal à se l'avouer mais il considérait cet homme comme un second père, celui qu'il aurait voulu avoir. Il le suivit donc docilement et, après le passage quotidien des détraqueurs pour voir si les détenus étaient encore en vie (quelque fois qu'il y eut un cadavre en décomposition dont ils ne se soient pas aperçu avant…lol), William tira une pierre dans le mur du fond. Elle recouvrait une cavité dans laquelle se trouvait une sorte de manette. Lorsqu'il appuya dessus, une partie du mur s'ébranla et s'ouvrit : une partie d'une falaise s'étendait au-dessous, l'eau de mer fouettant le récif

-Bon, alors maintenant tu as environ 15 min avant que les détraqueurs ne s'en aperçoivent, dit précipitamment William.

Drago était interdit : une prison aussi célèbre que celle d'Azkaban avait de simples passages secrets ?

Devant l'hésitation du jeune homme, William continua d'un ton pressé :

-Comment crois-tu que Black s'est échappé ?

Puis, scrutant le visage du Serpentard :

-Ah ! Je vois ! Il vous a fait le coup de l'animagus…mais c'était uniquement dans le but de me permettre de faire s'échapper…les innocents.

-Alors vous me croyez ? Mais pourquoi ? Et…Et Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas fait sortir plus tôt ? Et pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas enfuit ? et….

-Stooooop ! Il ne te reste plus que 10 minutes pour leur échapper ! Je vais être bref :1/je t'aime bien 2/il fallait que je vérifie que tu sois réellement innocent 3/ Tu as vu mon âge ?Sauter sur ces récifs me tuerait sur le coup, alors que toi tu as peut-être une chance de t'en sortir !Et ne t'inquiète pas : tout Azkaban n'a pas des passages secrets, sinon on ne dirait plus la prison d'Azkaban mais la passoire d'Azkaban ! Je suis juste un homme à peu près honnête qui a eu un coup de bol!Maintenant je peux satisfaire ma curiosité ?

Drago le regarda, méfiant, mais le regard approbateur :

-C'est qui cette Hermione ?

Malefoy stoppa net :

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Ben disons que dans ton délire, t'as souvent dit son nom et…

-Vous devez faire erreur, coupa sèchement Malefoy, je ne connais pas d'Hermione

-Ecoutes, mon garçon : quoiqu'elle ait fait, tu devrais lui pardonner, car…

-Je vous dit que je ne connais pas d'Hermione !

-Je vois…c'est à cause d'elle que tu es ic.?

Un cri rauque se fit entendre et deux détraqueurs apparurent près de la porte. William coupa court à la conversation et poussa Malefoy dans l'eau en lui soufflant un « bonne chance ». Tandis que le jeune homme, encore bouillant de rage, tombait dans l'eau, un cri de douleur déchira la nuit d'Azkaban : William Potter n'était plus.

WALA ! La suite contre quelques reviews ...d'ici là, portez-vous bi1 !


	10. la présomption d'innocence

Salut à tous !

Dslée mais j'avais pour ainsi dire quelques pbs d'internet. Maaaais, aussitôt réparé, zavez vu ke je vs ai pas oublié, hein ?

Alors ben vla la suite, en espérant qu'elle vs plaira, bien entendu 

Enjoy !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

Valalyeste : oui, un peu évasion de Montécristo...mais écrit avec moins de talent : je ne suis qu'une humble mortelle

Alys : Sadique, moi ? mouahahaha...jamais 

Aenora : ravie que quelques petits changements dans les habitudes potteriennes ne te dérangent pas  merci pr ta review !

Fanny : voilà la suite ! je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis !

Tiphaine : C clr. Mais bon, les meilleurs partente en 1er...  amen 

C'était un des soirs les plus glacés du mois d'avril. Les cheminées de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard avaient été consciencieusement rallumées par les elfes du château. Au coin de la cheminée, une jeune femme, environ 18 ans, se pelotonnait au coin du foyer, regardant avec émerveillement les crépitement des flammes. Il devait être minuit et tout le monde dormait. Tout le monde sauf elle…pour d'obscures raisons, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait donc décidé d'attendre Morphée au coin du feu, histoire faciliter le travail à la reine des dormeurs. Les paupières d'Hermione lui semblèrent devenir lourdes, comme si deux hippogriffes se tenaient au bout de chacun de se cils. Avec un sourire en coin, la Gryffondor se laissa aller tout en pensant que rien, pas même le sommeil, ne pouvait résister à la volonté d'une Granger.

C'est à ce moment précis que la porte de la salle commune des Préfèts en chef s'ouvrit brusquement. Surprise, Hermione fit un bond au plafond, le cœur battant, les sens en éveil . Alors qu'elle tournait son regard devenu brasier vers l'entrée pour savoir qui l'avait réveillé, elle fut étonnée de ne trouver personne. Rien.

Comme un coup de vent ne serait pas suffisant à faire basculer le portrait de l'entrée et que, de plus, les fenêtres étaient fermées, la jeune femme décida de jeter un coup d'œil dehors, sa curiosité ayant été piquée.

Elle avança jusqu'au seuil de la porte : rien. Continuant d'avancer droit devant elle, elle s'arrêta devant les escaliers magiques, regardant l'immense cage d'escalier emplie par les ténèbres de la nuit.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit de pas dans la salle commune, elle se retourna et vit :

-Herrrmione ? C'est toi ?

Victor prit tendrement Hermione dans ses bras, lui caressant le visage :

-Allez…dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle fit, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle l'aimait tant… :

-Tu sembles contrariée…

-Mais non, ça va…

-Herrrmione, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te trrracasse !dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme et y déposa un baiser :

-Tu as intérrrêt à me le dirrre, sinon…

Hermione s'écarta de lui, un sourire malicieux sur le coin des lèvres :

-Sinon quoi ?

Victor la prit soudain par la taille et la mit à califourchon sur son dos, l'emmenant vers la salle commune des préfets en chef. Quand il fut arrivé à la hauteur de la cheminée, il prit la baguette qu'il avait dans sa poche et murmura :

-Efetco majicolo

A ce moment, une couverture apparut sur le sol, juste devant le foyer. Krum posa délicatement son 'fardeau' sur la pièce de tissus. Il contempla la jeune femme qui le regardait à présent d'un air sérieux . Les flammes se reflétaient dans les yeux noisettes de la Gryffondor, donnant par la même occasion une couleur changeante à ses cheveux. A cet instant, elle était vraiment très belle. Le Serdaigle la prit par les épaules et la coucha sur le dos, Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit à son baiser comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Krum mit sa main sur le ventre plat de la jeune femme et remonta doucement, passant en dessous du tissus. Hermione entoura le cou de Krum de ses bras , continuant de l'embrasser passionnément. Le Serdaigle arriva vers la poitrine de la Gryffondor et commença à lui pétrir les seins .Hermione émit un gémissement de plaisir et se décolla enfin de Victor, le regardant dans les yeux . Lui aussi s'était arrêté et tous les deux se contemplaient :

-Je t'aime, Victor Krum ! murmura t-elle

Le souffle court, Drago retourna dans sa chambre : il s'en était fallut de peu pour que Granger découvre le pot aux roses. Le jeune homme jeta la cape d'invisibilité que lui avait prêté Lucy dans un coin et s'allongea sur son lit :c'est dingue comment cette gamine pouvait le détester mais en même temps lui rendre service…Lorsqu'il était sorti du lac qui entourait la prison d'Azkaban, les Détraqueurs étaient bien évidemment à sa recherche. La famille, mieux valait éviter le sujet qui plus est si on risquait de ternir l'honneur de la très honorable famille Malefoy. Vêtements et cheveux dégoulinants, Malefoy s'était donc résigné à tenter son dernier espoir : là où on l'attendait le moins : Poudlard. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette soirée où il était retourné au château . Ne sachant pas trop comment il s'y prendrait pour entrer sans se faire remarquer, Malefoy avait eut le déplaisir de croiser Mini Granger qui, en le voyant, lui avait limite brisé les tympans. Une fois qu'elle se fut calmée, il l'apprivoisa. Avec Hermione, c' eût certainement été une autre paire de manches, mais avec Lucy…Au bout d'1/4 d'heure d'explications et d'interrogatoire en règle auquel il se plia volontiers, la fillette s'en alla puis revint avec la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait eut pour Noël :

« ça pourrait t'être utile ! avait-elle ajouté. Mais comme je ne sais pas si tu es réellement innocent, c'est la seule chose que je ferai pour toi : pour le reste tu devras te débrouiller… »

A part Lucy, personne n'était donc au courant du retour du Serpentard.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle étouffa un gémissement : son dos la faisait horriblement souffrir. Pourquoi ? Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai…elle avait passé une merveilleuse nuit avec Krum par terre, juste devant la cheminée, une mince couverture les séparant du sol. La jeune femme se leva et fit quelques mouvements histoire de s'assouplir un peu. Il ne restait que des cendres du feu qui les avait vu s'ébattre la nuit dernière. La Gryffondor se pencha vers son amant, un sourire sur les lèvres. Des mèches brunes rebelles barraient le visage du Serdaigle, lui donnant un air encore plus irrésistible. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit sourd. Surprise, elle se retourna et là…

-Alors, Granger, on a jeté son bonnet par dessus les moulins ?

Non. C'était impossible.

-Ferme ta bouche, sang de Bourbe, tu vas gober des mouches…

Invraisemblable. Mais pourtant cette fois semblait être la bonne…Devant elle se dressait Drago Malefoy, un blondinet insignifiant à ses yeux et qui avait pourtant occupé son esprit depuis qu'elle l'avait vu partir pour Azkaban. Au moment où elle commençait à retrouver un peu de tranquillité dans les bras de Victor, il fallait que ce…ce…ce…vienne tout gâcher !

Sentant la rage monter en elle:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Malefoy ricana :

-Je ne suis pas là pour le plaisir, Granger, c'est juste pour dépanner, histoire de venir dire bonjour , joindre l'utile à l'agréable…

Hermione vit qu'il regardait derrière son épaule où Krum se tenait, encore endormi, mais il ne dit rien. Seuls ses yeux bougèrent pour se glacer un peu plus. De son côté, Drago savait maintenant ce qu'il ressentait pour cette Sang de Bourbe : du mépris. Lorsqu'il était descendu il les avait vu dormir côte à côte tous les deux et avait oublié pendant un moment de mettre sa cape d'invisibilité. Il la haïssait. Alors, pour rendre la vie de la jeune femme encore plus compliquée, il avait eut envie de s'amuser un peu et de lui révéler sa présence. La connaissant depuis maintenant 8 ans, il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne dirait rien, même s 'il avait été coupable de quoi que ce soit. C'était le caractère de cette Gryffondor de toujours se compliquer l'existence avec de lourds secrets plutôt que de dénoncer tout simplement. C'était tout ce qui faisait la différence entre lui et elle : elle avait une conscience et lui pas. Du moins, c'est qu'il se plaisait à croire…

Hermione rompit de nouveau le silence :

-Et tu comptes errer longtemps dans le château ? demanda t-elle d'un air ironique

Son ton était devenu parfaitement calme. Voyant que Malefoy lui lançait un regard mi-interrogateur mi-menaçant, elle précisa :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirai rien…

Le jeune homme sourit intérieurement : il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert :

-…j'attendrai patiemment que les détraqueurs viennent te chercher !

Ses dernières paroles firent l'effet d'une bombe :

-Par Merlin, Granger, puisque je te dis que je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire !

La jeune femme sourcilla :

-C'est toi qui le dit…pour que je te croie il me faudrait des preuves et je crois deviner que tu n'en as pas sinon tu ne te terrerais pas à…

Hermione, si confiante, pâlit en apercevant la cape d'invisibilité de sa sœur sous le bras de Malefoy :

-Attend une minute : comment t'as eut ça ?

Avant que le jeune homme eut le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle continua :

-Je te préviens, si tu as fait quelque chose à ma sœur, je ne réponds plus de moi-même, dit-elle tout en s'avançant, menaçante.

Drago recula puis, coincé pans un coin :

-Tu débloques Granger, c'est ta frangine qui m'a donné ça et de son plein gré en plus !

-Je ne…

-Il dit la vérité, Mione .

Lucy était entrée, se tenant près des deux adolescents . Hermione la regarda sévèrement :

-Tu t'es laissée embobinée, tu n'as aucune preuve qu'il est réellement innocent !

-Et toi tu n'as aucune preuve qu'il est coupable !

-Si, une vidéo

-Et ça se trafique pas, une vidéo ?

La jeune femme resta interdite un instant puis continua :

-Si elle était trafiquée, Dumbledore ne nous l'aurait jamais montré. Lui aussi croit à Sa culpabilité…

Lucy fit une grimace :

-Ouais ben moi en ce moment, j'le trouve bizarre Dumbledore !

Puis, voyant que son aînée semblait s'être calmée :

-Tu ne peux pas lui laisser une toute petite chance de prouver qu'il est innocent ?

Hermione, tout en écoutant sa sœur, rencontra les yeux de Malefoy. Elle lui lança un regard noir puis détourna ses yeux de ceux du Serpentard et soupira :

-C'est bon !

Lucy sauta dans les bras de sa sœur :

-Merci 'Mione !

-Mais il ne faut pas qu'il sorte de la tour des préfets, car sinon on va être découverts, continua la jeune femme en se tournant vers Drago. Celui-ci acquiesça, trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte

Soudain, quelque chose remua près de la cheminée. Victor s'étira et se leva. Il s'avança vers Hermione, la prit par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou :

-Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormi dit-il un sourire sur les lèvres

Puis il se sentit observé et remarqua –enfin !- la présence de Lucy, Drago ayant profité de la diversion pour s'enfouir sous la cape d'invisibilité :

-Ah ! salut Lucy !

La fillette le regarda d'un air profondément écœuré et sortit de la pièce.

WALA ! C tt pour le moment ! le prochain chapitre n'attend que vos reviews pr paraître, alors n'oubliez pas un ti mot en sortant pour votre humble servante :p bye !


	11. Action

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà, j'ai décidé de vous remettre un ti chapitre pour la route 

J'esère que vous aimerez et que vous me laisserez une tite review, ce serait sympas, merci 

Enjoy!

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR:

Merci à the pumkin queen pour sa review 

Chapitre 11 : Action...

Comme tous les Samedis matins, Hermione Granger trénaillait dans sa salle de bains de préfète en chef de Gryffondor. C'était le meilleur moment de la journée. Celui où elle pouvait faire couler de l'eau chaude en poussant un soupir de contentement. Le seul, l'Unique, LE moment…ça paraissait peut-être bizarre qu'une simple douche la satisfasse tant, mais il faut de tout pour faire un monde…soudain, plus rien :

-Eh meeeerde !

Eh oui, même dans le monde des sorciers, les pannes d'eau courante ça existe !

Hermione, trempée, passa une serviette et sortit de la douche, le corps ruisselant. Elle fouilla dans sa valise pour prendre sa baguette, mais ne trouva rien. Elle eut un soupir d'exaspération :

-Alors maintenant non seulement je dois faire des travaux de plomberie mais en plus il faut que ma baguette serve de dépanneuse pour Mr Weasley…ah ! Celui-là j'vous jure …

Les cheveux encore imprégnés de shampooing, la jeune femme réfléchit rapidement :

-Ca doit sûrement être ma douche, ce qui fait que les douches des autres fonctionnent !

La serviette toujours parfaitement bien serrée, Hermione prit son gel douche, son shampooing, ouvrit prudemment la porte et alla toquer à celle d'en face, ornée d'un serpent à l'air pas très coopératif :

« C'est sans doute la pire chose que j'ai jamais faite ! pensa la jeune femme, mal à l'aise. »

Comme elle n'obtenait aucune réponse, elle tenta de pousser la porte. Celle-ci était effectivement ouverte et lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle eut l'impression que rien n'avait changé. La chambre était dans le même état que lorsqu'elle y était entrée la première semaine pour annoncer une nouvelle peu réjouissante à son propriétaire. Sortant de ses pensées, elle constata avec une pointe de soulagement que la chambre était vide, mais s'arrêta aussitôt : la cape d'invisibilité de Lucy était posée sur le rebord du lit ce qui voulait dire qu'on pouvait Le voir. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle essaya de se calmer : pas de raison de paniquer, ni de se mettre dans une rage folle tant qu'il n'était pas revenu. En attendant, elle allait prendre une douche comme elle était venue le faire et c'est tout…tout en priant pour qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre !

D'un pas décidé, elle pénétra dans la salle de bains vert et argent. La pièce embaumait du parfum du Serpentard, une odeur à la fois forte et douce, et quelques unes de ses affaires traînaient çà et là. Hermione ouvrit résolument le robinet de la douche tout en enlevant sa serviette. Après quelques minutes, elle n'y tint plus, trop tracassée par la disparition du Serpentard et sur ce qu'il pourrait dire sur ses complices si jamais il était rattrapé, elle se rinça une dernière fois les cheveux et les attacha avec une pince puis sortit de la douche. Elle vit que la serviette qu'elle avait utilisé à l'aller était trempée, par conséquent elle prit avec un certain dégoût l'une des serviettes vert et argent qui se présentaient à elle :

« Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore fourré ? »pensa t-elle

Sur ces pensées, elle sortit de la salle de bains et retourna dans la chambre. Elle se démêla les cheveux devant un miroir orné de serpents s'enlaçant :

« Décidément ces sales bestioles sont partout : ça ne m'étonne pas que les Serpentards soient des langues de vipère… »remarqua t-elle ironiquement.

La jeune femme soupira ; agacée. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était anxieuse et attendait avec impatience le moment où Malefoy franchirait la porte pour…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches-là, Granger ?

Hermione se figea, comme statufiée : enfin il était de retour. Elle fit volte face, le regard assassin et se dirigea vers lui tandis que Drago fermait tranquillement la porte :

-Toi, espèce de sale petite fouine, comment as-tu osé nous mettre dans un pétrin pareil ?

En quelques furieuses enjambées, elle le rejoint et le plaqua contre la porte :

-Comment as-tu osé ne pas prendre la cape d'invisibilité sous peine de nous faire découvrir, moi et ma sœur ?

Malefoy n'en menait pas large face à cette furie :

-C'est bon, Granger, du calme ! Y a pas mort d'homme !

-Je t'interdis de recommencer sinon…

La jeune femme sembla chercher ses mots pendant quelques instants dont le jeune homme profita pleinement pour retourner la situation :

-Sinon tu fais quoi ? Tu me mets la fessée ? Bouh, arrêtes, tu me fais peur ! D'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Hermione avait soudain perdu tout contrôle de la conversation :

-Je…j'ai eu une panne dans ma douche.

-Eh ben la prochaine fois va chez ton Serdaigle, ça vaudra mieux pour nous deux, je peux te le dire ! A moins que tu ne le surprennes avec une autre sous la douche, ce qui pourrait gâcher vos prochains ébats…

CLAC !

Hermione, le souffle court venait de donner libre court à l'envie qui la taraudait depuis la 4è année.

La lèvre du jeune homme saignait légèrement et il l'essuya de la paume de sa main. D'un geste il prit la jeune femme par la taille et la retourna, la plaquant contre le mur à la place où il se trouvait quelques instants auparavant. Il la maintint fermement d'une main puis plaça l'autre au niveau de la gorge de la jeune femme :

-Cette fois-ci, Granger, tu vas me le payer…dit-il, dans un accès de colère

Pendant un instant , il rencontra les yeux noisettes d'Hermione. Il desserra son étreinte à la gorge mais tout en la maintenant. Il fixa la Gryffondor d'un air mauvais pour masquer son désarroi : il ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal et ça l'exaspérait. Les joues de la jeune femme avait repris un peu de leur teinte rosée mais restaient extrêmement pâles. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, Hermione tentait de reprendre son souffle en haletant. De là où il était, il pouvait sentir son doux parfum. Soudain, ce fut plus fort que lui. Quelque chose l'attira vers elle et il la plaqua à nouveau contre la porte mais moins violemment. La jeune femme le regarda, mi-surprise, mi-effrayée, mais elle prit tout de même la liberté de dire quelques mots :

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? M'égorger ?

Sans répondre, Malefoy approcha doucement ses lèvres de celle d'Hermione, ferma les yeux et pendant un court instant ils ne firent plus qu'un. Hermione ne réagit pas et le laissa faire, froide et impassible. Malgré le fait qu'elle fit tout pour l'ignorer, elle sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir et maîtrisait mal son envie de répondre au baiser du jeune homme :

-Lâche-moi ! hurla t-elle

Drago était furieux :il lui en voulait. Et même plus, il la détestait. Pourquoi L'autre avait-il le droit de passer des nuits à ses côtés, respirant son parfum et caressant ses cheveux et pas lui ? Il chassa immédiatement ces pensées de son esprit et regarda à nouveau Hermione qui, tremblante, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux douces lèvres du Serpentard :

« Je suis complètement folle ! » pensa t-elle

Soudain, une voix résonna dans le couloir :

-HERRRMIOOONE !

Malefoy sentit la colère bouillonner en lui ce Bulgare allait encore tout foutre par terre. Alors qu'Hermione était tétanisée, il en profita pour l'embrasser à nouveau et, à sa grande surprise, elle ne résista pas et lui répondit même. Sentant que la chaleur commençait à gagner leur deux corps, la jeune femme décida de s'arrêter là et mit fin au baiser avec une pointe de regret. En levant les yeux, elle croisa le regard du Serpentard mais n'eut pas envie de le soutenir :

-Je …je dois y aller

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire pour échapper à ces yeux qui la détaillaient. Et, avant que Malefoy n'ait pu l'en empêcher, elle ouvrit la porte et se faufila à l'extérieur :

-Hermione, tu es là ?

-Oui, Krum…

Une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte, Malefoy sentit la colère l'envahir à nouveau : il donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Heureusement, les murs de Poudlard étant pour certains en pierre, le Serdaigle n'entendit rien. De son côté, Hermione devait donner des explications :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais en serviette dans la chambre de Malefoy ?

-J'ai eu une panne de douche et comme l'autre crétin n'était pas là…

Hermione s'arrêta : comment se faisait-il que le mot « crétin » ait eu tant de mal à sortir ? Il fallait à tout prix que ça cesse : elle aimait Krum, point final ! Mais pour l'instant, elle avait un plus grave soucis sur les bras : il fallait que son boyfriend gobe l'histoire. Elle le regarda en essayant de ne pas paraître trop anxieuse.

Krum s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front :

-La prochaine fois, viens dans ma chambre, ma douche marche aussi, ma chérie…

Puis, murmurant :

-Je serai ravi de la partager avec toi ! dit-il un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, tout en posant une main sur la cuisse d'Hermione, l'autre dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul :

-Je vais m'habiller et je reviens…

Elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre et s'habilla, tentant de chasser toute image et toute sensation qu'elle avait pu ressentir lorsqu'elle L'avait embrassé. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle allait un peu mieux. L'état de Krum, en revanche, semblait avoir empiré ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites, comme s'il était fou : il prit la jeune femme par le poignet et l'attira à lui :

-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, dit-il d'une voix caverneuse

Il la traîna jusque dans les cachots malgré ses vives protestations :

- Krum ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Soudain, ils arrivèrent dans la salle des potions qui était complètement vide à cette heure de la journée. Victor prononça un sort d'insonorisation puis un pour verrouiller toutes les issues. Enfin, il fit face à Hermione :

-Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais, j'ai remarqué ton petit manège…

-Mon quoi ? coupa la jeune femme, étonnée

-La comédie que tu joue avec ce Malefoy, tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Je vous ai bien vu au Terrier !

-Mais enfin, Victor, c'est ridicule, je ne l'aime pas…

-Tu as intérêt !

Hermione resta interdite :

-Je te demande pardon ?

Les yeux de Krum se mirent alors à rougeoyer et il s'approcha de la Gryffondor :

-Je peux bien te le dire, après tout ! ricana t-il. De toute façon, personne ne te croira…

Hermione remarqua alors que son petit- ami portait une sorte de pèlerine. Le jeune homme rabattit la capuche sur son visage qui s'obscurcit, laissant seulement paraître deux yeux flamboyants. C'est alors que la jeune femme réalisa :

-Tu ne peux pas être…

-Si, je suis Krum Marvolo Jedusor, le Fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La jeune femme se rua vers la sortie dans un geste de panique, bien qu'elle sache que toutes les issues étaient condamnées. Voyant que Krum s'approchait d'elle, elle tenta de gagner du temps :

-Ca n'a pas de sens ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé à Serpentard en début d'année ?

Krum eut un sourire méprisant :

-Et moi qui te croyais intelligente ! Quelle méprise… Moi à Serpentard ? Bien sûr, c'était mon rêve, mais il fallait que je sois prudent.

-Et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi me vouloir alors que je ne suis qu'une sang de Bourbe ?

Le Serdaigle réussit à la coincer dans un coin et caressa le visage de la jeune femme :

-Tu es peut-être impure, mais tu es jolie. Une fois que j'aurai repris le pouvoir, tu seras ma maîtresse dit-il d'un ton doucereux

Hermione frissonna tout en essayant vainement de se dégager de Victor :

-De toute façon, ce Malefoy, ne risque pas de sortir de si tôt d'Azkaban !ricana t-il

La jeune femme sembla assimiler les informations assez lentement :

-Ce que tu as quoi ? bégaya t-elle

Krum tourna à nouveau vers elle ses yeux perçants :

-C'est moi qui ait trafiqué les cassettes de vidéosurveillance moldues pour le faire accuser, il n'a aucune chance de prouver son innocence, tous les témoins m'ayant vu tuer cette vermine de Moldu étant morts de ma propre main…mais peu importe, de toute façon il fallait que ce Serpentard paie.

Hermione restait muette :

-Il avait osé trahir Père et tuer l'un des ses fidèles mangemorts

La Gryffondor se souvint alors de cette terrible nuit où Lucius Malefoy avait ordonné à son fils de la tuer mais ce dernier avait froidement retourné sa baguette contre son propre père et ainsi sauvé la vie de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées, la panique d'Hermione atteint son apogée : il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette pièce et vite. Mais Victor sembla anticiper le moindre de ses gestes :

-Assez parlé, ma chérie, passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu vas maintenant savoir ce que c'est que de tenter de fuir un Jedusor : _Endoloris_ !

-Alorch, on fait quoi aujourd'chui ?

Ron, la bouche pleine de pudding, réveilla apparemment Hermione qui semblait être bien loin de Poudlard :

-Mione ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Posant sa cuillère sur le rebord de son assiette, il passa une main devant les yeux noisettes de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sursauta :

-Hein ?Quoi ? Tu disais quelque chose ?

Le rouquin haussa les épaules :

-Non, rien, laisses tomber…

Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence :

-En raison de la fuite d'un des prisonniers détenus à Azkaban, le ministère de la Magie désire surveiller Poudlard. Le Château va donc se trouver une nouvelle fois entouré par les détraqueurs, les gardiens de cette prison…

Un murmure se fit dans la Grande Salle et la peur put se lire sur les visages :

-Je demanderai à chacun d'entre vous de garder son calme et d'ouvrir l'œil maintenant plus que jamais. Le prisonnier étant un ancien élève, à savoir Mr Drago Malefoy.

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée . Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serdaigles et vit Cho Chang visiblement alarmée. Puis la jeune femme rencontra le regard de sa sœur :

-Si vous aperceviez quelque chose d'étrange dans ce château, vous devriez immédiatement en référer à des responsables du corps enseignant . Merci de votre compréhension et bonne journée à tous…

Dumbledore se rassit pendant que les discussions reprenaient de plus belle.

Pendant qu'à la table des Pouffsouffle et surtout des Serdaigle on s'inquiétait de la nouvelle :

-Vous…vous…vous croyez qu'il va revenir se venger ?

-Impossible voyons, il a notre âge !

-Et alors ? Il est cruel et capable de tout !…

A la table des Gryffondors et des Serpentards, c'était l'impatience qui gagnait :

-Ben qu'il vienne ce cher Sang -Pur, ricanait-on à la table des lions, on l'attend !

-On va lui faire payer la honte qu'il a infligé à notre maison ! affirmait-on chez les serpents

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la Grande Salle après un petit déjeuner plus que sommaire, Hermione fut rattrapée par sa sœur:

-Mione, attend !

-Je t'avais prévenu que c'était pas une bonne idée !

-Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! Tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas…

La jeune femme accéléra le pas. La fillette, tout en tentant de rattraper sa sœur par de grandes enjambées, remarque soudainement que son aînée était contrariée :

-Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Tu ferais bien d'aller en cours…j'ai une heure de temps libre et je compte bien me mettre à mon devoir de potions. Rogue nous a encore submergé de travail…

Lucy s'arrêta soudain :

-Eh ben voilà, comme d'habitude, tu ne veux rien me dire ! J'suis plus une gamine, tu sais, cria t-elle en voyant sa sœur s'éloigner.

Lorsqu' Hermione pénétra dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs, elle constata avec soulagement que celle-ci était vide. Elle monta dans sa chambre et prit quelques Gallions : une visite à Pré-Au-Lard lui ferait le plus grand bien. En ce moment, ses nerfs avaient tendance à être fragiles. Elle sursautait pour un rien et faisait de nombreux cauchemars. En levant négligemment sa robe de sorcier, elle se retrouva en top et en Jean. Simple, mais correct. Le petit haut s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du nombril. Les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent de larmes : tout son corps excepté la tête était couvert de nombreux ecchymoses causés par les Endoloris à répétition que lui avait fait subir le fils de Voldemort. Mais elle chassa cette idée de sa tête : il y avait certainement une solution et elle la trouverait, donc pas de raison d'en faire toute une histoire ! Après tout, ce n'étaient que quelques petits Endoloris, rien de bien méchant…si Krum avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu la tuer. Or il ne l'avait pas fait.

Momentanément satisfaite, la Gryffondor sortit prudemment et prit la direction de la Sorcière borgne en prenant bien garde que personne ne la voie. Arrivé à destination elle emprunta un des nombreux passages secrets de Poudlard qui permettait de se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard. Malgré la situation, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire : elle, Hermione Granger, préfète en chef des Gryffondors, osait violer le règlement pour la énième fois.

Arrivée au petit bourg, la jeune femme prit résolument la direction du Chaudron Baveur : quoi de mieux qu'une bonne biérraubeurre pour se requinquer ?

Le bar était bondé de monde comme à son habitude :

-Un whisky s'il vous plaît !

Le barman la regarda d'un air interdit :

-Vous êtes sûre ?

Hermione le toisa de toute sa hauteur :

-Biensûr, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

Lorsque le verre fut devant elle, la jeune femme pensa qu'elle n'avait pas pu empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Il fallait qu'elle oublie cette horrible matinée, ces douleurs, et surtout qu'elle oublie ce qu'elle savait.

-Arrestio Momento !

Le barman s'immobilisa, une bouteille dans la main, le liquide sortant de cette bouteille suspendu dans les airs. Les rires et discussions en tout genre se turent et le silence gagna le Chaudron Baveur, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Hermione tourna des yeux vitreux vers le nouvel arrivant. Après un 20è whisky, la Gryffondor commençait à perdre pied, mais il lui restait quelques images çà et là dans sa tête qu'elle voulait supprimer. Elle plissa les yeux, fronça les sourcils et retroussa le nez : il lui semblait reconnaître cette voix.

Une forme s'approcha d'elle. Elle soupira, reconnaissant Malefoy :

-C'est pas le moment, Malefoy, dit-elle d'un ton sec (euh, pardon, d'un ton agacé, lol !)

-Dis moi ce que tu sais, questionna le jeune homme

Hermione fut prise d'un fou rire dut à son trop plein d'alcool (bein ouais, faut qu'elle cuve, lol) :

-Si je te disais, tu ne me croirai pas…de toute façon, je ne sais pas grand chose

Elle porta une nouvelle fois le verre à sa bouche mais fut stoppée dans son élan par une main ferme qui se posa sur son poignet :

-Tu mens, Granger.

La jeune femme le regarda à nouveau. Cette fois, elle arrivait à distinguer les cheveux platine du Serpentard ,ses yeux gris la dévisageant d'un air sceptique :

-Il y a forcément une bonne raison pour que tu te soûles comme un trou et que tu rates les épreuves préparatoires aux ASPIC…

Hermione lui rit au nez :

-Oui, il y en a une, Môôôssieur… j'en ai marre d'avoir la pression et je me lâche, c'est interdit, ça ?

Drago laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération : il ne tirerait rien d'elle tant qu'elle serait ivre morte.

Il la prit par la taille et la força à se détacher de son verre. Hermione, chancelante, s'accrocha à son coup tout en réprimant une envie d'exploser de rire. Dans un moment d'inattention, Malefoy la laissa glisser et elle tomba lourdement sur le parquet en se 'bidonnant' :

-Bon, ça suffit !

Il leva sa baguette :

-Aquimilio !

Une quantité impressionnante d'eau se déversa sur la tête de la jeune femme sui s'ébroua et d'arrêta soudain de rire. Elle reprit un air à peu près normal, toujours assise par terre . Le jeune homme passa son bras autour d'elle et la releva d'un geste habile puis l'assit sur une chaise :

-Maintenant, Granger, tu vas tout me raconter ! dit-il fermement

Hermione eut un pâle sourire :

-Si je te le disais, tu serai en danger, en grave danger…

Ce fut au tour de Drago de sourire :

-Parce que je ne le suis pas ?


	12. Disparition

BIJOUUUR !  J'espère que ça va bien pr vous, moi, en tout cas, ça peut aller . Je vous mets comme promis la suite, car je vs rassure , je ne lache pas le morceau. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira...

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR

Elisha : voilà le chap, en espérant que l'attente ne fut pas trop longue...

Tiphaine : tjrs fidèle au poste à ce que je vois !  merci, c sympas ! bah, moi non plus j'mais pas tellement tellement victorrrr dc disons que j'ai UN PEU augmenté son côté trouble .

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment dans le Chaudron Baveur, Drago écoutant attentivement les paroles de la Gryffondor. Ne voulant pas se plaindre, celle-ci évita soigneusement l'épisode des _Endoloris_, mais , étant toujours en top, Malefoy put aisément remarquer les nombreux bleus qui parcellaient son corps.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, un silence de plomb s'installa entre eux :

-Je retourne au château, fit brusquement le Serpentard.

Hermione acquiesça vaguement de la tête et couvrit son verre d'un regard vide. Alors qu'il partait, il se retourna une dernière fois :

-Et si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant…

Suivant son conseil car de toute façon elle n'avait plus rien à faire là, Hermione se leva. La tête bourdonnant, elle rentra au château d'un pas lent et mal assuré. Une fois qu'elle eut rejoint la salle commune des préfets, Malefoy à côté d'elle, couvert par la cape d'invisibilité, elle croisa Ron qui faisait les cent pas près de la cheminée :

-Mione ? Où est-ce que tu étais passée ?J'étais mort d'inquiétude !

Puis, voyant son amie couverte de bleus :

-Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

La jeune femme sentit le regard du Serpentard à travers la cape d'invisibilité :

-Eh bien…je suis tombée dans les escaliers, voilà tout.

Ron haussa les sourcils d'un air perplexe mais ne dit rien.

Elle monta rapidement les escaliers pour se rendre à sa chambre, se mit en pyjama et s'écroula sur son lit, exténuée.

Le lendemain matin, à part un mal de crâne, Hermione allait parfaitement bien. Comme on était dimanche elle se rendit directement à la bibliothèque pour tenter de trouver une solution.

Ca faisait deux heures qu'elle était assise là à feuilleter des travaux de sorciers éminemment connus, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas :

-Alors, tu trouves ce que tu cherches ?

La jeune femme, sans lever le nez de son livre, fit une moue incertaine :

-Pas tellement, non…

-Je t'ai apporté quelque chose à manger, comme on ne t'as pas vue pour le petit déj ce matin

Lucy prit place auprès de son aînée :

-Tu cherches quoi au juste ?

-Oh, rien de précis…répondit Hermione en fermant soudainement son livre. D'ailleurs j'allais arrêter.

La Gryffondor s'éclipsa dans sa chambre et sortit une page de livre qu'elle avait réussi à arracher . Alors qu'elle se penchait sur le morceau de papier, quelqu'un toqua à la porte :

-Entrez ! dit-elle machinalement, sans lever les yeux

Une tête rousse pointa le bout de son nez :

-Je peux entrer, Mione ?

Hermione replia habilement le papier de manière à ce que Ron ne puisse rien voir :

-Mais bien sûr, tu veux quelque chose ?

-Oui, je voulais te rendre ta baguette, je te l'avais emprunté car la mienne est, comment dire…

-Cassée ?

-Oui, c'est le mot que je cherchais, fit le rouquin en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné

-Ronald Weasley, quand sauras-tu à prendre soin de tes affaires ?fit sévèrement la jeune femme

Puis, voyant l'air embarrassé de son ami :

-C'est arrivé comment : tu as joué à chat dans le saule cogneur, tu as fait une partie de foot avec les centaures, à moins que tu n'aies passé tes nerfs dessus après avoir croisé Pansy Parkinson… ? dit-elle en esquissant un sourire

Tous les deux explosèrent de rire, ce qui coûta quelques grimaces de douleurs à Hermione :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es réellement arrivé ? questionna le rouquin en redevenant sérieux

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'être gênée : elle ne voulait pas mêler son ami à tout ça… :

-Je me suis juré de veiller sur toi comme on l'aurait fait Harry et moi s'il n'était pas…

-C'est rien j'te dit, juste quelques petits bobos…

Ron s'avança gravement vers le lit où était la jeune femme et s'assit près d'elle :

-Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?murmura t-il

Il regardait la jeune femme avec un air tellement protecteur, qu'elle ne put tenir :

-Tu dois me promettre de ne le dire à personne…dit-elle en commençant son récit

Bien que le mois d'avril fut presque terminé et que les premiers jours du mois de mai pointaient à l'horizon, le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour du célèbre château de Poudlard. La présence des détraqueurs faisait en effet peser une atmosphère menaçante, l'école étant entourée de nuages noirs, la température chutant parfois très bas. Cependant, malgré ces perturbations, qu'elles soient atmosphériques ou quotidiennes, malgré la fermeture de l'école en début d'année, ayant entraîné l'annulation des vacances d'été, malgré tout ça, la date des examens approchait à grand pas. Le directeur avait décidé de ne pas perturber ces examens, les élèves n'étant interrogés que sur ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Avec les examens revenaient les bonnes vieilles habitudes et chacun essayait de se détendre comme il le pouvait. Tandis que Ron et Lucy faisaient farces sur farces, Hermione, elle, était de plus en plus sévère envers eux lorsqu'elle les réprimandait, l'un et l'autre devant, tout comme elle, réviser.

Un jour qu'elle les grondait pour la énième fois, sa sœur en eut assez :

-Bon sang, Mione, tu vois pas que tu nous ennuies avec tes révisions ? On dirait…maman, termina la fillette d'une voix enrouée, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Ron la prit dans ses grands bras musclés pour la réconforter puis, lorsqu'elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, elle le regarda fixement :

-Elle est toujours comme çà en fin d'année ? dit-elle en désignant sa sœur du menton, cette dernière étant déjà replongée dans ses bouquins.

Le rouquin eut un sourire ironique :

-Toujours.

Quelques instants plus tard, un hiboux pénétra par la fenêtre ouverte de la salle commune des préfets en chefs et vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Celle-ci, étonnée, détacha le message attaché à la patte de l'animal. Elle déplia la lettre et eut un froncement de sourcils, visiblement contrariée. Lucy lança un coup d'œil interrogateur à Ron, celui-ci se risquant à une question :

-Mauvaises nouvelles, Mione ?

-Oui.

La réponse avait été brève mais sèche. La gorge de Lucy se noua : quelle malheur pouvait encore s'abattre sur eux ?

Voyant que sa sœur et son ami attendaient plus de détails, alarmés, Hermione eut un sourire :

-Pas de panique : ce sont juste mes cours de Runes anciennes qui sont remplacées par de la Divination…

Lucy et Ron parurent respirer plus facilement :

-Je t'interdis de nous refaire un coup pareil, menaça le jeune homme

-C'est quoi le problème avec la divination ?interrogea la fillette, qui n'avait encore jamais vu sa sœur détester une matière.

Hermione se tourna vers elle, roulant des yeux et levant les bras au ciel :

-Ah ! Pauvre de moi ! Je n'ai pas le 2è œil ! dit-elle d'une voix d'outre tombe

-Euh, Mione, intervint Ron, un sourire malicieux sur le coin des lèvres, ce ne serait pas plutôt le 3è œil ?

Tous les trois, explosant de rire, se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la salle commune. Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la tour d'astronomie tandis que Lucy prenait le partit d'errer un peu dans les couloirs, attendant qu'ils aient fini leur cours.

-Mlle Granger ! …

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel

-…vous ne pouvez pas continuer d'ignorer les signes !Un drame va se produire dans votre entourage…

La Gryffondor, qui écoutait ces prédictions patiemment depuis quelques minutes, et qui commençait à bouillir, déclara cependant calmement :

-La seule chose qui puisse arriver à mon entourage, c'est que je sois prise d'une pulsion meurtrière !

Le professeur Trelawney se recula, outrée, et, sans plus de menaces de catastrophes, se tourna vers Lavande et Pavarti pour leur décrire plus précisément à quoi ressemblerait leur futur maris :

-Ron, cette femme est en train de me rendre folle !

Le jeune homme réprima un fou rire

-Allons, Mione, faut pas exagérer…

-Mais je n'exagère pas ! Elle m'a pris en grippe et c'est moi qui te le dis : 4 heures de divination par semaine, il va y avoir des morts !

Malgré tous ses efforts, Ron laissa paraître un large sourire, tout comme son amie.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, alors qu'Hermione était encore plongée dans une montagne de grimoires et bouquins en tout genres sous l'œil attentif de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, Lucy déboula dans la salle en hurlant de rire :

-Mlle Granger, un peu de tenue, s'il vous ….

Mme Pince n'eut pas le temps de finir : une bombabouzze de chez Weasley et Weasley vint se scratcher sur son nez crochu.

Hermione leva la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas exploser de rire devant la tête furieuse de la bibliothécaire et la mine déconfite de Ron, le lanceur du projectile :

-Mr Weasley ! Comment avez-vous osé ? fulminait la vieille femme. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez renvoyé depuis longtemps ! Pour la peine je vous mets en retenue demain soir…

Le rouquin bredouillait des excuses, lui aussi se forçant pour ne pas rire. Soudain son visage vira dangereusement au pourpre et la jeune femme décida d'intervenir avant qu'il n'explose. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand elle se figea et pâlit légèrement : Victor venait de paraître au seuil de la porte de la bibliothèque. Ron, qui observait Hermione depuis un petit moment pour voir comment celle-ci réagirait à sa blague (il faut dire que lui et Lucy avaient passé un temps fou à se tordre les neurones pour égayer la jeune femme), Ron remarqua le changement de comportement de son amie et suivit la direction de son regard.

Krum s'avança, sûr de lui, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où était attablée la Gryffondor. Le rouquin ne put malheureusement pas entendre ce qu'ils se dirent, mais nota une certaine agitation chez Hermione. Lorsque cette dernière se leva et suivit le Serdaigle, il lui lança un regard inquiet auquel elle répondit par un faible sourire ayant pour but de rassurer son ami mais qui , en réalité, l'alarma au plus haut point.

Lucy entra d'un pas vif dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard : Dobby, qu'elle avait connu par l'intermédiaire de sa sœur, lui avait annoncé en toute discrétion, que le dessert de ce soir serait un immense gâteau au chocolat d'environ 8m de diamètre, saupoudré de sucre glace et servi avec de la crème anglaise et une boule de glace à la vanille. A cette seule pensée, la jeune Gryffondor avait du mal à retenir sa salive et se demandait si elle arriverait à manger toute sa part. Perdues dans ces pensées gastronomiques, elle ne regarda pas où elle allait et heurta une quelqu'un dans un couloir désert menant à la Grande Salle :

-Oups, désolée…dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle pour voir qui était la victime de sa rêverie

Cependant, son problème fut qu'elle…ne vit rien:

-Malefoy ?

Quelque chose bougea et le Serpentard apparut au-dessous de sa cape d'invisibilité:

-T'as qu'à le crier encore plus fort, j'te dirai rien…

-Oh ! Ce que tu peux être susceptible ! Au fait, où est-ce que tu allais ?

Elle vit que sa question embarrassait le jeune homme, alors elle oublia sa question et passa à un autre sujet :

-Au fait, tu ne sais pas où est Hermione, je ne l'ai pas vu après qu'elle soit partie avec Victoorrrrr, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Une faible lueur d'inquiétude s'alluma dans les yeux du jeune homme :

-Ben quoi, y a un problème ?

N'ayant pas de réponse, la fillette continua, d'un air savant :

-Ah ! Je vois…

Agacé, Malefoy questionna :

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Lucy s'approcha imperceptiblement de lui et le regarda, une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux :

-Tu as le béguin pour ma frangine, c'est ça ?

Le Serpentard se raidit :

-J'ai peut-être des problèmes avec des créatures sans cervelles,(NA/ Il veut parler des détraqueurs,j'tiens à préciser, lol) mais je ne suis pas tombé aussi bas, dit-il froidement

Il eut un haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse :

-De vrais gamins, ces deux-la, marmonna t-elle. Bon, alors tu sais où elle est oui ou bouse de Dragon ?

-Non, je ne sais pas où est Granger et ne tiens pas à le savoir, répondit fermement le jeune homme, qui remit en place sa cape d'invisibilité, disparaissant à nouveau.

Et, bien que son estomac cria famine, Lucy décida de chercher sa sœur, un vague pressentiment lui nouant les entrailles. Elle commença réellement à s'inquiéter en ne la trouvant nulle part. Elle croisa Ron environ une heure après, le dîner terminé :

-Où étais-tu passée ?

-Je cherchais Mione…

Le rouquin parut lui aussi inquiet , « Décidément , ces trois-là me cachent quelque chose, pensa la fillette » :

-Et alors ?

-Rien…pourtant j'ai cherché partout, tu peux me croire…

Tous les deux se rendirent à la salle commune des préfets en chef :

-Reste là, commanda Ron à la fillette.

Celle-ci, étonnée de l'ordre que lui avait donné le rouquin, lui obéit néanmoins docilement et se mit à contempler les flammes du foyer. Pendant ce temps Ron gravissait les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur , l'estomac noué par la peur. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de Victor et toqua fébrilement :

-Krum ?

Pas de réponse. Le rouquin persista :

-Krum, si tu es là, ouvres-moi, je dois te parler du match de la semaine prochaine…

L'excuse était bidon, il le savait, mais la peur grandissant en lui, il était prêt à tout pour s'assurer qu'Hermione n'était pas en danger. Après une obstination qui dura environ 10 minutes, le Gryffondor dut conclure que ni Krum ni Hermione n'étaient trouvables. Où étaient-ils ?Que faisaient-ils ?et surtout…-l'estomac du rouquin se contracta si fort qu'il laissa voir une grimace…-Lui faisait-il du mal ?

Ron redescendit les escaliers d'un pas lent :

-Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête négativement tandis que Lucy soupira :

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

Se tournant lui aussi vers les flammes, le regard perdu au loin, il répondit :

-Maintenant, on attend

Un crépitement réveilla Lucy. Celle-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle : Ron s'était lui aussi assoupit et dormait, la bouche ouverte, les flammes dansant sur son visage, donnant un reflet fauve à sa chevelure rousse. Elle appuya à nouveau sa tête contre le siège et allait se rendormir, lorsqu'elle vit la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir. Comme rien n'entrait, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en murmurant tout bas :

-Malefoy ? C'est toi ?

Comme rien ne lui répondait, elle eut un sourire, se doutant qu'elle était tombée juste et que le Serpentard ne voulait pas lui parler :

-Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, mon vieux !

Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, il fit tomber une pile de livres et Lucy en profita pour saisir la cape et l'enlever, découvrant un Malefoy au visage crasseux et aux cheveux ébouriffés. Tous les deux lancèrent un regard à Ron, mais celui-ci dormait toujours d'un sommeil de plomb :

-Alors, pourquoi rentres-tu si tard ? questionna la fillette

La visage de Drago laissa paraître une pointe de colère :

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

Tout d'un coup, Lucy sentit des larmes affluer et murmura d'un voix presque inaudible :

-Tu ne l'as pas trouvée ?

Malefoy la dévisagea et, voyant qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer, hocha négativement la tête : il avait passé toute la nuit à chercher Granger, que ce soit à Pré-au-Lard ou au château, elle n'était nulle part. Le jeune homme se laissa lourdement tomber dans l'un des fauteuils qui entouraient la cheminée et son regard se porta sur Ron : c'est comme ça qu'il comptait protéger son amie, celui-là ? En dormant comme une souche ?

Lucy sembla lire dans les pensées du jeune homme et lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia :

-Aoh !protesta t-il

-Je t'interdis de critiquer Ron.

-Pourquoi ça ?demanda t-il avec un sourire narquois

La fillette rougit violemment :

-Parce que …parce que lui et moi avons cherché toute la soirée et que nous venons à peine de nous endormir.

-Tous les deux ? ricana t-il

Cette fois, Lucy rougit de colère :

-Toi et tes suppositions à la noix, …

Elle ne dit plus rien et retourna dans son fauteuil, boudant, pour s'y endormir à nouveaux quelques instants plu tard. De son côté, Malefoy contemplait les flammes du foyer : où pouvait être Granger en ce moment ?Il tritura le feu avec un tisonnier d'un geste sec. Cette situation était totalement ridicule. Après tout, si ça se trouve, elle et Krum sont dans l'un des hôtels de Pré-au-Lard et ont décidé de s'offrir du bon temps. Cette pensée l'exaspéra au plus haut point et il retourna s'asseoir : il ne supporterait pas que lui, un Malefoy, ait passé son temps à retrouver une foutue Sang-de-Bourbe alors que celle-ci faisait une partie de jambes en l'air avec son bulgare. Quelques instants plus tard il soupira : cette hypothèse, pourtant simple, était à exclure au vue de tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps.

Une heure passa.

Puis une autre.

Et encore une.

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, se retournant sans arrêt dans son fauteuil. Il se leva à nouveau, fit les 100 pas, retourna s'asseoir puis se releva et se dirigea vers une fenêtre. Un sentiment le tenaillait au creux de son estomac. Ce sentiment il l'avait ressentit bien des fois, comme lors de sa première année, lorsqu'il avait été puni avec Potter dans la Forêt interdite, ou alors lorsqu' il devait affronter son père…le ventre qui se contracte, créant une douleur forte et lancinante, le corps tout entier qui se met à transpirer et les membres paralysés, refusant d'obéir même à des gestes qui pourraient être vitaux. La peur.

Soudain, son visage s'éclaira brièvement, et il s'élança vers sa cape d'invisibilité. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? La seule chose qu'il avait oublié de vérifier et qui paraissait pourtant évidente : la Forêt interdite.

Voilàààà ! j'attends de vos news, en espérant que vous serez un peu plusnombreux –qui sait ? – à me donner vos impressions !

D'ici là, portez-vous bi1 ! Si je peux je mettrai la suite ce we...

Allez, bis !


	13. comme avant

Salut tout l'monde ! Bon, je serai très rapide : je suis pressée. Voilà donc le 13 è chapitre. Merci à ChrisHalliwellPotter et à Tiphaine pour leur review qui me remontent le moral  c sympas.

Anyway, j'espère que vous aimerez et que vous me donnerez de vos nouvelles !

Enjoy

Votre très dévouée Bridget

Malefoy sortit du château d'un pas précipité : par où commencer ? La forêt était immense et regorgeait de créatures toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Il s'immobilisa un instant devant l' énorme masse sombre que dessinait la multitude d'arbres qui s'étendaient devant lui. Il frissonna un instant mais entra dans les bois, déterminé à les fouiller de fond en comble s'il le fallait. Et si Granger n'y était pas, eh bien…

Les heures s'écoulèrent, toutes plus longues les unes que les autres. Alors qu'il avait pratiquement fait le tour de la forêt et que la nuit était plus sombre que jamais, il entendit une sorte de plainte. Il stoppa net, essayant de ralentir son souffle qui s'était fait de plus en plus saccadé à mesure que le temps passait. Quand il eut repris le contrôle total de son corps, il écouta à nouveau. Cette plainte tenait plus du gémissement et venait d'un endroit très proche, car le bruit était faible.

Prudent, il s'avança un peu plus entre les arbres, tentant d'éviter les ronces et les racines qui en dépassaient. Lorsqu'il se fut un peu plus rapproché, c'est là qu'il la vit. Malgré les ténèbres de la nuit, la lune procurait une lumière suffisante. Recroquevillée sur elle même, les vêtements en lambeaux, les mains emprisonnant ses genoux, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, Hermione se tenait là, assise au tronc d'un arbre.

Le jeune homme s'avança silencieusement et entendit qu'elle sanglotait doucement. Comme elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, il prit le temps de la détailler pour évaluer la situation. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille et le peu que ses bras laissaient voir de son visage était barbouillé par la saleté. Après un moment, Malefoy se décida à se manifester :

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le lieu idéal pour une escapade nocturne

Hermione tressaillit, le regard hagard et les yeux encore embués par les larmes. Quand elle vit le Serpentard, elle tenta de se reprendre un petit peu, essuyant furtivement ses yeux et passant ce qui lui restait de manche sur son visage pour le nettoyer un peu :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ?demanda t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait dégagé

-Tout le monde te cherche au château…

Il sentait une gêne l'envahir : bien qu'il fut paré à toute éventualité, comme de se faire attaquer par une araignée géante ou par un loup garou, il n'avait pas prévu cette question.

La jeune femme eut un pâle sourire :

-Et depuis quand le grand Drago Malefoy…

-Tu peux marcher ? coupa t-il sèchement en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle se relève

-Je crois…

Elle prit fermement la main du jeune homme et s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces, mais une fois sur pieds, elle retomba lourdement en poussant un gémissement de douleur :

-Je crois que ma cheville est foulée, dit-elle sombrement.

Drago sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau pouvoir marcher convenablement. Quand elle fut debout, tous les deux s'observèrent un moment :

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?demanda t-elle

Malefoy semblait préoccupé, regardant de tous côtés :

-Quel sprout à pétard ! cracha t-il, je n'ai même pas retenu le chemin par lequel j'étais venu…

Une main glacée se posa sur l'épaule de Drago et le força à se retourner :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?maugréa t-il

Ses yeux gris acier rencontrèrent les yeux noisettes de la jeune femme et il sentit son sang se glacer et ses membres ne plus lui répondre. Une boule se forma au creux de son estomac. Il bouillonnait. Comment une simple Sang de Bourbe pouvait elle lui faire autant d'effet ?

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? répéta t-elle plus doucement

-Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, Granger, dit-il d'un ton cassant.

Puis il eut un rictus :

-Je préfèrerai encore coucher avec Parkinson, elle au moins elle a de l'expérience!

Deux secondes plus tard, le teint pâle de son visage était troublé par une marque rouge représentant exactement la forme de la main d'Hermione. Gardant un petit sourire narquois sur le coin de ses fines lèvres et rosées, Drago se mit en route, Hermione, furieuse, lui emboîtant le pas. Le jeune homme riait intérieurement : il savait parfaitement comment mettre Granger en colère et ce sport l'amusait au plus haut point, en plus d'être utile pour se tirer de situations assez ambiguës. Cependant sa joue était en feu : c'est qu'elle n'y allait pas de main morte ! Le Serpentard, plongé dans ses pensées, dut reconnaître une chose : il était ravi d'avoir retrouvé sa précieuse tête de turc. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la Gryffondor : ses traits étaient libres de toute colère mais restaient crispés par l'angoisse. Soudain, Hermione rompit le silence :

-On est déjà passés par là, fit-elle en s'arrêtant

-Non, c'est impossible

-Je reconnais ce grand chêne là-bas

-Il fait nuit, tu dois te tromper, rétorqua t-il en s'échauffant

La jeune femme croisa les bras, la colère reprenant le dessus :

-Ah ben oui, c'est connu, le grand Malefoy ne peut pas se tromper !

-Granger, ne commence pas ! grogna t-il, s'arrêtant à son tour

-Mais, par Merlin, reconnaît que nous sommes perdus !

-Pas du tout

-Ce que tu peux être têtu, dit-elle.

Et, dans un mouvement d'impatience elle partit à grandes enjambées, le plantant là. La voyant s'éloigner, il soupira d'agacement :

-Par Morgane ! Pourquoi faut-il que je m'abaisse à faire ça ?

Puis, plus haut :

-GRANGER !

Celle-ci s'immobilisa, toujours dos à lui :

-C'est bon, je reconnais qu'on est perdus, ça te va ?

Hermione se retourna, arborant un sourire mi-narquois mi-triomphant. Malefoy la rejoignit :

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?On continue de se disputer ?

Elle hocha la tête négativement :

-Si on veut rester tous les deux en vie, il vaudrait mieux pas, dit-elle avec un sourire

Elle aussi dut admettre que ça lui faisait du bien de se disputer avec le Serpentard : ça marquait un retour à la normale :

-Je propose qu'on passe la nuit ici, dit-il

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil dans les environs :

-Je suis pas sûre que ce soit bien prudent

-Mais je serai là pour vous protéger, gente damoiselle, dit-il avec un rictus

-MALEFOY

-Oh ! ça va ! si on peut plus se disputer entre ennemis, on va finir par s'ennuyer !

Tous les deux partirent d'un franc éclat de rire. Hermione sortit soudain sa baguette et la dirigea vers le sol :

-_Proteglissio_

Une couverture apparut. Drago s'éloignait pour aller chercher du bois afin de faire un feu, lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme hurler, puis un grognement. Il se précipita et découvrit qu'une sorte de loup-garou s'était jetée sur elle, la griffant et s'apprêtant à la mordre. Malefoy n'hésita pas une seconde :

-Avada Kedavra

La bête poussa un gémissement et tomba à côté d'Hermione. Celle-ci, secouée par des spasmes d'angoisse, tremblait par terre :

-Rien de cassé, Granger ?

La Gryfondor se releva enfin et il vit qu'elle était rouge de colère :

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ENCORE fait ?

-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ! MAIS PAR MERLIN, TU AURAIS PU ME TOUCHER !

-ALORS C'EST COMME CA QUE TU ME REMERCIES ?JE LA SORS DEUX FOIS DE LA BOUSE DE DRAGON ET VOUS CROYEZ QU'ELLE EST RECONNAISSANTE ? PENSEZ-VOUS !

Hermione eut un air étourdi et sembla se calmer immédiatement :

-Je…je suis désolée, murmura t-elle

Drago, furieux, s'en alla et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des bouts de bois secs qu'il jeta par terre :

_-Incendio. _aboya t-il

Les bois s'enflamma, ce qui dégagea une douce chaleur et une lumière très vive.

Malefoy sentait le regard d'Hermione posé sur lui, mais il était trop en colère pour lui pardonner. Il était venu, lui, dans cette forêt à ses risques et périls, et elle…

-Merci.

Il détourna les yeux des flammes et regarda ses grands yeux noisettes, surpris. Hermione s'était levée et était venue s'asseoir près de lui, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants :

-Merci d'avoir pris tous ces risques. Peu importe pourquoi tu l'as fait, je voulais que tu saches que j'étais reconnaissante.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. La Gryffondor, pour s'occuper, retournait sa baguette contre elle et murmurait des incantations pour que les griffures qu'elle avait reçue disparaissent.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Mais cette fois, Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder les flammes, le regard dans le vague. Elle faisait son possible pour refouler ses larmes, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Soudain, l'une d'entre elles se glissa hors de ses cils et vint suivre la douce courbe sa joue pour s'arrêter à son menton et s'écraser sur le sol. Cette nuit avait été la pire de sa vie. Si seulement elle pouvait le dire à quelqu'un…mais non, il valait mieux tout oublier. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme : visiblement, lui aussi semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne la regardait pas, ayant sûrement laissé tomber tout espoir d'avoir une réponse. Alors elle autorisa le flot de larmes à couler silencieusement, voilant son regard. C'était comme si elle se vidait. Comme si toute la pression de ces derniers mois s'en allait. Elle sentit un bras fort et musclé lui entourer les épaules, et Malefoy l'attira à lui, passant son autre main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme tout en la berçant. Il ne savait pas au juste pourquoi il faisait ça, mais après tout, tous les deux n'allaient parler de cette soirée à personne, tous les deux ayant quelque chose à y perdre. Hermione, de son côté, était contre le torse du jeune homme et se sentait pour une fois en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver, du moins, pour l'instant. Elle décida que, pour cette nuit, elle pouvait se laisser aller, fut-ce dans les bras de son ennemi juré. Le sommeil vint bientôt les chercher pour les emmener dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se retrouva dans la même position que la veille. Il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine et vit Hermione encore endormie. Il grimaça de douleur car il avait des courbatures, à être resté une nuit entière appuyé contre un arbre. Il ne pouvait faire un mouvement sans risquer de réveiller la Gryffondor. Drago resta donc là, les yeux scrutant les alentours. Son regard revint irrémédiablement à Hermione. Son souffle régulier, ses yeux clos, son front bombé, ses cheveux en cascade, sa bouche pulpeuse…la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et se redressa immédiatement :

-On dirait que ça t'a plu, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur

Hermione rougit, mais il ne su dire si c'était d'embarras ou de colère :

-CA TE VA BIEN DE PROFITER DE LA SITUATION, MR LE TOMBEUR DE SES DAMES !

-Pitié, Granger, pas de si bon matin

La jeune femme eut un mouvement d'humeur, se leva, et marmonna quelque chose comme 'on ferait mieux d'y aller'. Mais maintenant que le tortionnaire avait été réveillé dans le Serpentard, celui-ci comptait bien continuer, histoire de se mettre de bonne humeur le matin :

-Alors comme ça je suis un tombeur, tu le reconnais enfin après toutes ces années !

-MALEFOY , LA FERME !

-Continue de crier comme ça et on pourra nous retrouver rien qu'en t'écoutant m'insulter ! dit-il, un sourire en coin

-MAIS QU'EST CE QUE JE PEUX FAIRE POUR QUE TU PERDES CE SATANE SOURIRE,PAR MERLIN !

-On ne se refait pas, Granger

Tous les deux continuèrent de marcher, la route étant un peu plus facile à retrouver le jour que la nuit. Soudain, ils aperçurent enfin les hautes tours de Poudlard. Hermione se tourna vers Malefoy :

-On oublie tout, d'accord ? Tu m'as retrouvé dans le parc, endormie, tu m'as laissé dormir et basta… ok ?

Le jeune homme fut surpris :

-Hermione Granger se mettrait-elle à mentir ?

-Ecoutes-moi bien, Malefoy : ce qui s'est passé dans cette forêt ne regarde personne, et surtout pas toi.

Le Serpentard leva un sourcil, perplexe. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, la jeune femme le précéda :

-Et pas de questions. De toute façon je n'y répondrai pas !

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient, Hermione le retint à nouveau :

-Et…pour cette nuit…c'était une regrettable erreur. Tout doit redevenir comme avant. Et sur ce point, je fais confiance à tes talents, dit-elle, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle le jaugea du regard puis hocha négativement la tête :

-Il le faut.

Elle se remit en marche et se dirigea vers les lourdes portes du château, laissant le jeune homme planté là :

-Oui, il le faut murmura t-il

Wala ! je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine, et n'attends plus que vos reviews pour publier la suite déjà sur le feu .

Bye !


	14. Cas de conscience

Coucou !Alors bon, c'est vrai que j'aimerai avoir un peu + de reviews, mais je crois que je vais quand même prendre l'hab de publier le we...peut-être pas TOUS, mais bon...Donc, voilà le 13è chap...J'espère que vous l'aimerez !

Enjoy !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

PS : merci à Tiphaine qui s'entête à vouloir me laisser une review, c'est super sympas et ça me remonte le moral...bis toi !

-Miooone !

Lucy se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur, folle de joie. Celle-ci, les larmes aux yeux, ouvrit grand ses bras pour accueillir la fillette qu'elle serra très fort dans ses bras :

-T'étais où ? On était inquiets !

-Je suis allée faire une promenade dans le parc, je me suis assise sur un banc et j'étais tellement épuisée par les révisions que je m'y suis endormie, dit-elle en riant d'un rire qui sonnait faux.

Trop heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son aînée, Lucy ne le remarqua pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux, se blottissant d'avantage entre les bras d'Hermione

Alors qu'elle regardait sa sœur avec attendrissement, la jeune femme aperçut Ron à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il était assis dans un fauteuil et jetait un coup d'œil assassin à son amie. Néanmoins il se taisait et restait plus renfrogné que jamais. Une fois que Lucy fut sortie pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner d'un pas léger, les deux Gryffondors se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux :

-Ron, est-ce que ça va ?

-…

La jeune femme s'approcha et posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce dernier bondit à ce contact :

-Ne me touches pas ! Tu n'es rien qu'une sale menteuse ! Je ne crois pas un traître mot de ce que tu as raconté !

-Mais…

-EST-CE QUE TU SAIS QU'ON A PASSE TOUTE LA NUIT A T'ATTENDRE ?ON ETAIT MORTS D'INQUIETUDE ! COMMENT TU PEUX REAPPARAITRE APRES CA ET DIRE CES CONERIES ? CA MARCHE PEUT-ETRE AVEC CETTE PAUVRE NAIVE DE LUCY,MAIS PAS AVEC MOI !

-Ron, calmes-toi, c'est l'exact vérité…

-ET TU PERSISTES EN PLUS !

Soudain, toute colère sembla le quitter comme elle était venue. Il enlaça tendrement la jeune femme et murmura :

-Si tu savais, j'ai eu si peur qu'il te fasse du mal !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?demanda Hermione, la tête sur l 'épaule de son ami

-D'ailleurs où est-il, où est Krum ?

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux noisettes de son amie :

-Je ne sais pas…répondit-elle, gênée, tout en baissant la tête

Le rouquin lui prit le menton avec l'index et la força à le regarder en face :

-Je sais que tu mens, Hermione Granger dit-il dans un souffle

Aucun des deux n'arrivait à détourner les yeux, comme s'ils étaient aimantés, l'un vers l'autre. Ron se rapprocha dangereusement du visage d'Hermione. Celle-ci se raidit puis laissa malgré tout le jeune homme sceller leurs lèvres. Le rouquin l'enlaça avec plus de passion et, voyant qu'elle répondait timidement à son baiser, prit le visage de la Gryffondor dans ses mains pour approfondir leur étreinte.

Soudain, un vase heurta le sol, se brisant en mille morceaux. Hermione réouvrit les yeux et scruta la pièce d'un air interrogateur puis se crispa en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne. Voyant son trouble, Ron lui sourit et lui fit tourner de nouveau la tête pour qu'elle le regarde :

-C'est le vent, regarde, la fenêtre est ouverte…

Il allait de nouveau l'embrasser mais Hermione se dégagea doucement et monta vers le dortoir des filles en lui souriant faiblement:

-Hermione ! l'interpella le jeune Weasley

Celle-ci se retourna et le regarda avec tendresse :

-Oui, Ron ?

-Je ne me serai jamais pardonné si il t'était arrivé quelque chose…

-Mais il n'est rien arrivé, Ron, dit-elle avec une pointe d'impatience.

Percevant son agacement, le rouquin s'excusa :

-Je tiens tellement à toi, commença t-il en s'approchant à nouveau de la jeune femme

Puis, quand il fut plus près :

-Tu sais, même depuis l'épisode de la tour d'astronomie l'année dernière, je…je t'aime…bafouilla le rouquin en devenant aussi rouge que pouvait l'être le blason des Gryffondors

Hermione sentit une petite voix intérieure lui hurler de partir, mais elle n'en fit rien et resta là, bêtement, pendant quelques instants, à couvrir le jeune homme d' un regard que tout autre qu'elle eut prit pour de l'amour, mais qui n'était en fait que de la pitié : oui, elle aimait Ronald Weasley, mais pas comme ce dernier l'eut voulut. Mais pour ne pas le vexer ni lui faire de la peine, elle murmura :

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Ron.

Et elle profita de la surprise de son ami pour déposer une bise sur la joue de ce dernier puis s'en aller dans les dortoirs des filles tout en se jurant de régler le problème au plus vite afin de ne pas le faire souffrir.

-Mes chers élèves, comme vous le savez, les examens sont maintenant à moins d'une semaine et j'attends de vous la plus grand acharnement en ce qui concerne les révisions…

Hermione, pendue aux lèvres du professeur Macgonagall, hocha vivement la tête, ce qui fit sourire son ami. Ils avaient encore un week-end à passer puis viendrait la semaine des ASPICS :

-Bien, ce sera tout pour l'instant, vous pouvez disposer…

La salle de métamorphoses s'emplit d'un bruit de tabourets repoussés et les deux Gryffondors sortirent ensemble de la classe :

-Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, dit (devinez qui ! lol)

-Mais Mione, tu avais PROMIS !

-Ecoutes, Ron, combien de fois ai-je tenté de t'expliquer qu'un match de Quidditch c'est bien, mais des recherches pour les devoirs c'est mieux !

-Oh allez, juste pour une fois !supplia le rouquin en prenant un air de hiboux battu (lol)

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Ron captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Depuis une semaine qu'ils sortaient ensemble, toute l'école était au courant.

Hermione se dégagea, gênée :

-Désolée, Ron, faut vraiment que j'y aille…

Et elle le planta là au beau milieu de couloir.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit dans la forêt interdite, la jeune femme ne savait plus du tout où elle en était. Elle passait beaucoup plus de temps à la bibliothèque (est-ce possible ? lol)et essayait de ne pas y repenser. De toute manière, Krum n'allait pas revenir de si tôt, du moins c'était ce dont elle essayait de se persuader. Elle avait essayé de parler à Ron de toutes ses forces, mais à force de repousser l'échéance, elle s'était prise au jeu et ne disait plus rien, se contentant d'être embarrassée à chaque fois que Ron l'embrassait …. 'Hermione Cécilia Granger, il faut que tu te décides !' se menaça t-elle…

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle percuta quelqu'un :

-Désolée ! dit-elle en se baissant pour ramasser les livres qui étaient tombés du sac de-le-mystérieuse-personne-dont-vous-brûlez-d'envie-de-savoir-le-nom, lol

Elle releva la tête, tendant les bouquins :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?questionna t-elle

-Oh…çà…rien, rien du tout !

-Neville ! (avouez que vous êtes déçus, lol)

-Bon, d'accord, c'est la faute de Malefoy.

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour : comment était-il au courant ? Que s'était-il passé ? Elle sentit qu'elle était près, très près de la crise de nerfs :

-De…de qui ? demanda t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait rendre neutre

-De Malefoy, mon nouveau crapaud !

Les traits d'Hermione se détendirent et elle explosa de rire et, oubliant le pauvre Londubat, elle entra dans la bibliothèque. Elle était encore secouée par des spasmes nerveux lorsqu'elle prit un livre une étagère : _Comment faire fuir ses démons intérieurs_ Elle allait s'asseoir dans un fauteuil lorsqu'elle vit apparaître un livre dans les airs et le vit flotter jusqu'à l'étagère opposée. Les bouquins s'écartèrent comme par magie et le livre se rangea.

Hermione se leva, l'air sévère, et se dirigea vers le rayon en question :

-Malefoyjet'aidéjàexpliquéquetunedevaispassortirdelatourdesprefets,fautquejetelediseenchinoisouquoi ?

Elle s'était avancée vers le mur en fronçant les sourcils :

-Tu parles aux murs maintenant ?ça devient psychologique chez toi !

La jeune femme se retourna et vit le Serpentard, qui avait enlevé un coin de la cape d'invisibilité pour être visible seulement à la Gryffondor :

-Tu ne devrais pas être là et tu le sais !

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?Que je m'assoie tranquillement dans un fauteuil en attendant que les détraqueurs viennent me chercher POUR UN CRIME QUE JE N'AI PAS COMMIS ! dit-il en haussant la voix

-Chuuuuuuut !

-Arrêtes ton char, Granger, il n'y a que toi pour venir ici à cette heure…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici, au juste ?demanda la jeune femme ; histoire de ne pas répondre à l'allusion

-Figures-toi que j'essaie de trouver une solution

-Moi aussi ! répondit-elle vivement

Les yeux de Malefoy se plantèrent dans ceux d'Hermione. Elle put constater qu'ils étaient de nouveau durs et froids :

-Et comment ça ? En passant tes journées à becquoter Weasley ? Je ne tiens pas à passer ma vie planqué sous une cape d'invisibilité, Granger, dit-il sèchement.

Un silence pesant s'installa

-Et…euh…tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Peut-être…

-C'est quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas te retenir, tu dois être trop occupée à jouer les catins, entre Krum et Weasley

Hermione le fusilla du regard et s'apprêtait à le gifler une nouvelle fois, lorsqu'il attrapa son poignet au vol :

-Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas, Malefoy.

Elle dégagea sa main:

-De toute façon, fais comme tu veux, je m'en fiche !

Le Serpentard arborait un petit rictus :

-Ca te va comme retour à la normal ?

-C'est complètement insensé…t'imagines si tu manques de potion, nous serons découvert.

-Peut-être, mais c'est la seule solution…

Hermione s'était assise dans l'un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque, Drago debout derrière elle. La jeune femme tenait un livre dans ses mains qui avait pour titre : _Polynectar, les 100 meilleures recettes de Bonne Maman_(NA : je sais, j'ai une imagination débordante pour les titres de leurs livres, lol)

-Celle-là prend plus d'un mois à faire et ne dure que 30 minutes !

Elle referma le livre d'un claquement sec :

-Et puis tu comptes aller où, une fois que tu l'auras bu ?

-A Londres

-Londres ? Mais c'est moldu, çà !

Le jeune homme fit une légère grimace :

-Peut-être, mais c'est là que doivent se trouver les preuves de mon innocence. Il y a bien quelque chose qu'on puisse faire…

-Il y a plus simple, j'en suis sûre !

-Et quoi donc ? Tu me fais boire du Véritaesérum, tu me conduis vers les détraqueurs et tu leur dis : regardez, il est innocent ! Ouais ! Chouette le plan !

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et se leva :

-Ca va, j'essaie juste de trouver une solution… c'est pas toi qui a mendié mon aide ?dit-elle sèchement

-Mendié ?répondit Malefoy d'un air écoeuré

-Oui, mendié ! Sans moi tu n'aurais pratiquement rien trouvé !

- Je suis excellent en potions…Tu ne m'es pas indispensable, contrairement à ce que tu étais pour ce cher Potter ! -Ne mêle pas Harry à tout ça, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant, sinon je te le jure que tu le regretteras ! Et puis, tu es juste « excellent » parce que Rogue te rajoute toujours 15 points en plus !

-TU MENS !

Le blondinet se tourna vers elle, serrant les poings, pâle de colère :

-TU MEEENS !

Hermione se rassit calmement, comme si de rien était et réouvrit le livre, un sourire sur le coin des lèvres :

-Un partout, Malefoy…

Le visage du Serpentard se décrispa immédiatement et un sourire apparût également sur son visage :

-La prochaine fois, tu ne m'auras pas !

-C'est ce qu'on verra, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard complice.

Après plusieurs heures d'intenses recherches, tous les deux firent une pause. Hermione, appuyant sa tête sur l'un de ses longs bras, était illuminé par le soleil qui perçait malgré l'immense nuage noir qu'avaient répandu les détraqueurs lors de leur arrivée. Ses cheveux, au contact des rayons, formaient une sorte de halo de lumière châtain qui encadrait son visage fin, ses lèvres parfaites, ses yeux noisettes et son nez légèrement retroussé

-Quoi ?

Voyant qu'il lui avait jeté un coup d'œil, Malefoy hasarda :

-Il y a peut-être un témoin qui a vu la scène ?

Hermione secoua la tête :

-Tu oublies que K..Kr…enfin qu'IL est métamorphomage

Le jeune homme eut l'air déçu pendant quelques secondes, mais se reprit bientôt :

-De toute façons, s' il y a bien un endroit au monde où il y a même un infime espoir de prouver que je suis innocent, c'est bien à sur le lieu de l'agression, non ?

La jeune femme poussa un soupir d'exaspération mais approuva :

-Bon, alors c'est décidé, j'irai à Londres.

-Vous pouvez pas vous lâcher cinq PETITES minutes ?

Ron se dégagea d'Hermione sur le champ et devint rouge pivoine tandis que la jeune femme lançait un regard meurtrier à sa sœur :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Juste que vous rendre service : vous alliez manquer d'air, répondit la fillette en se replongeant dans son parchemin pour éviter les yeux assassins de son aînée

-LUCY !

-C'est bon, j'ai rien dit…mais vous devriez vous présenter au concours du plus long baiser de…eeeehhh !

Hermione venait de s'emparer du devoir de sa sœur, l'œil inquisiteur :

-Voyons ce que tu as fais quand tu ne dis pas de bêtises…

Lucy baissa les yeux, trouvant ses chaussures tout à coup très intéressantes :

-Et depuis quand les loups garous se transforment, je cite, « lorsqu'ils rencontrent un Serpentard tellement cette maison peut être horripilante » ?

Ron éclata de rire mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit la tête de sa petite amie :

-Pardon, Mione, dit-il en tentant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Alors, jeune fille, j'attends ! J'attends tes explications !

-Mais Mione…commença la fillette faiblement

-Il n'y a pas de Mione qui tienne : tu comptes réellement aborder tes examens avec ce torchon ?

Puis, n'ayant pas de réponse :

-Dis moi que c'est une plaisanterie, je rêve !

-C'est bon, Mione, calme toi, intervint Ron. C'est sûrement pas si dramatique…

-Pas si dramatique ? PAS SI DRAMATIQUE ? Et depuis quand les loups garous ont des ailes, hein, Ron, tu peux me le dire ?explosa t-elle en tendant le parchemin à son ami

-Ben….

La jeune femme se tourna vers sa sœur :

-Lucy, tu sais que je ne plaisante pas sur ces choses-là…

Elle reprit le rouleau des mains de Ron et le déchira :

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH !protesta la fillette d'une voix étouffée

-Tu l'as bien cherché ! Maintenant tu files prendre un autre rouleau et tu recommences !

Lucy courut vers le dortoir des filles puis se retourna au milieu des escaliers, les larmes aux yeux :

-T'es un vrai tyran, Hermione. J'avais mis plus d'une heure à faire ce parchemin. Ton problème c'est que t'arrive pas à concevoir que je sois pas aussi douée que toi…MAIS JE SUIS PAS TON CLONE !

Laissant Hermione hébétée, elle gravit le reste des marches 4 à 4 et fit claquer la porte des dortoirs .

Resté seul avec Hermione, Ron se dirigea vers elle et l'enlaça tendrement :

-Elle a raison, tu sais…tu devrais relâcher un peu la pression…

La jeune femme le repoussa :

-Mais enfin, Ron, on parle de son avenir !

-Eh ! Quoi ! Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi ! Tout le monde ne va pas finir Auror…

-Je sais, mais…

Le rouquin l'embrassa une fois de plus. Cette fois, cependant, fut différente, car la Gryffondor en avait assez de jouer la comédie et ne répondit pas à son baiser :

-Tu…tu ne m'aimes plus ?fit le jeune homme en s'en apercevant

Hermione baissa la tête :

« Ahlàlà ! pensa t-elle, Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si je lui avait dit avant…qu'est-ce que je vais lui raconter, maintenant ? »

-Ron, je…

Comme s'il avait compris ; le rouquin la repoussa :

-TU NE M'AS JAMAIS AIME,C'EST CA ?

Bien qu'elle n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire, Hermione lui répondit :

-Ron, …murmura t-elle d'une voix douce

-NON,CA VA, J'AI COMPRIS ! TU CROIS PAS QUE T'AURAIS PU ME LE DIRE AVANT ?CA TE FAIT PLAISIR DE FAIRE SOUFFRIR LES GENS ?APRES LUCY C'EST MOI ? J'EN AI MARRE HERMIONE,MARRE !MARRE DE TOUJOURS DEVOIR TOUT SUPPORTER,MARRE DE ME DISPUTER AVEC TOI,MARRE DE FAIRE DES EFFORTS POUR QUE TU M'AIMES…JE POURRAI RESTER TEL QUE JE SUIS,MAIS NON,J'ESSAIE DE CHANGER. ET TOI…TOI TU NE FAIS RIEN POUR MOI ! TU NE M'AVOUES MEME PAS LA VERITE,TU ME LAISSES DANS MES ILLUSIONS…C'EST PAS CA QUE J'APPELLE DE L'AMITIE, GRANGER !

Il sortit de la salle commune en claquant violemment le portrait de la grosse dame. La jeune femme était restée là, debout, comme une barque subissant une tornade. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer et ses idées avaient du mal à se connecter entre elles, comme si ça faisait barrage. Elle prit machinalement la direction de la tour des préfets en chef et, une fois arrivée dans la salle commune, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, puis une autre. Le barrage cédait. Elle éclata en sanglots, qu'elle essaya vainement d'étouffer en mettant une de ses mains devant sa bouche : Krum, la forêt interdite, Ron, Lucy, les examens, ses parents, tout tourbillonnait. Et puis il y avait Son départ. Pourquoi devait-il partir ? Elle se sentait en sécurité lorsqu'il était là, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, comme si plus rien n'importait…elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et de rage et enfouit de nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller qu'elle torturait depuis un petit moment. Pourquoi rien n'était simple ? Pourquoi c'était si compliqué ?Pourquoi ?Pourquoi ?Pourquoi ?

-Je vois que c'est pas le moment…

Hermione sentit malgré elle son cœur faire un bon

Malefoy se dirigea vers la porte pour ressortir :

-Attends !

Il se figea instantanément et se tourna pour lui faire face :

-Oui ?dit-il, un rictus sur le coin des lèvres

La jeune femme l'observa puis hésita sur la conduite à tenir : une envie de pleurer la torturait, mais d'un autre côté elle voulait passer ses nerfs sur le Serpentard. Une seule chose était sûre : il fallait qu'il reste.

-Granger ?

-Quoi ?

Puis, s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, elle bafouilla :

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose de nouveau ?Je veux dire…pour les preuves dont tu as besoin ?

-Non. La potion est bientôt terminée. Je pars demain

-Demain ?dit-elle d'une voix éteinte malgré elle

Malefoy s'approcha un peu d'elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux :

-Granger, si tu voulais me dire quelque chose, c'est le moment…

Son cœur battait à une allure de plus en plus forte et il sentait que son torse allait exploser. Hermione, le souffle court, baissa les yeux, ne pouvant rien articuler. Elle se rappela alors de tout. Comment tout avait commencé, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient insultés… un frisson la parcourut, mais c'était bien différent du fait de la présence des détraqueurs. Elle releva doucement la tête et chercha les yeux de celui qui avait été son adversaire depuis tant d'années. Alors qu'elle hésitait encore sur ce qu'elle devait faire ; une douce mélodie emplit la pièce, comme une réponse à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait :

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

_You've built a love but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. _

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye. _

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,_

_the feeling of belonging to your dreams. _

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye. _

_And there are voices_

_that want to be heard._

_So much to mention_

_but you can't find the words._

_The scent of magic,_

_the beauty that's been_

_when love was wilder than the wind._

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye. _

_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm_

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye._

(Je sais que c'est long, mais vu que vous devez connaître cette excellente chanson de DHT qui passait sur les ondes, je mets la traduction pour que vous compreniez mieux ce qui se passe dans la tête de notre Mione)

_Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ton sourire._

_J'en ai l'idée de par le regard que tu as, ouais_

_Tu t'es construit un amour mais cet amour tombe en morceau._

_Ton petit morceau de paradis tourne a l'obscurité._

_Ecoute ton cœur_

_Quand il t'appelle_

_Ecoute ton cœur_

_Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire._

_Je ne sais pas où tu vas_

_Et je ne sais pas pourquoi,_

_Mais écoute ton cœur_

_Avant de lui dire au revoir_

_Parfois tu te demandes si ce combat en vaut le coup._

_Les moments les plus précieux se sont perdus dans la marée, ouais._

_Ils sont emportés et rien n'est comme il semble,_

_Ce sentiment d'appartenir à tes rêves._

_Et il y a des voix_

_Qui veulent être entendue._

_Il y a tant à dire_

_Mais tu ne peux pas trouver les mots._

_Ce parfum de magie,_

_La beauté que ça fut_

_C'était quand l'amour était plus sauvage que le vent_

_Ecoute ton cœur_

_Quand il t'appelle_

_Ecoute ton cœur_

_Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire._

_Je ne sais pas où tu vas_

_Et je ne sais pas pourquoi,_

_Mais écoute ton cœur_

_Avant de lui dire au revoir_

_Ecoutes ton cœur, hum hum….._

_Je ne sais pas où tu vas_

_Et je ne sais pas pourquoi,_

_Mais écoute ton cœur_

_Avant de lui dire au revoir…_

(NA : C'est long mais c boooooo ! vous trouvez po ? A chak fois que j'entendais cette chanson, je fondais…nananana, zinquiétez po, ch'suis po sentimentale ! lol Bon, arrêtons la déconnade :)

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, n'attendant plus rien :

« Tu es vraiment pathétique ! »s'insultait-il

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se retourner pour sortir, il vit Hermione s'approcher d'un air timide mais assuré.

Il la regarda venir à lui puis, lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, elle s'arrêta à nouveau, continuant de le fixer du regard, ne cillant pas. Elle approcha doucement son visage de celui du Serpentard et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres chaudes et fines de Malefoy. Le contact fut bref, car le jeune homme ne réagit pas tout de suite, abasourdi, et la Gryffondor rompit le lien qui les unissait rapidement, baissant la tête et se retournant, devenant rouge pivoine comme l'avait fait son ami plusieurs semaines auparavant. Comment allait-il réagir ? L'insulter, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, ou…la porte de la salle commune claqua : il était sorti.

« Elle me le paiera. Elle me le paiera. Elle me le paiera. »

Malefoy, qui arpentait les couloirs du château d'un pas précipité ,bouillant de rage, mourait d'envie de hurler.

« Cette sale Sang de Bourbe me le paiera »

Néanmoins, une petite voix qu'il ne put faire taire car elle s'appelait conscience, lui répondit :

« Ah parce que maintenant tu lui en veux ? Désolée, je suis plus, là…c'est pas la même fille que t'as… »

-LA FERME !

Drago fut tiré des ses pensées par un écho et il s'aperçut bientôt avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de sa propre voix. Il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux aux alentours :

« Ah ben c'est malin ! Espèce de Grossier personnage ! T'as faillit NOUS faire repérer ! »

Agacé, le jeune homme continua de marcher, essayant de se changer les idées :

« Taratata ! On ne me vire pas comme ça, MOI, Mooonsieur ! Parfaitement ! Je suis là pour te rappeler que tu as laissé en plan une pauvre Gryffondor du nom d'Hermione Granger et que… eh ! mais oh ! Vous gênez pas ! Je reviendrai ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Drago Lucius Malefoy, je ne te laisserai pas dormir en paix, foi de Conscience ! »

Malefoy eut un rictus : il s'était arrangé pour que son esprit soit empli de souvenirs de manière à se débarrasser de cette chose encombrante dont malheureusement tout le monde, même lui, était pourvu.

Arrivé devant la sorcière borgne, il jeta un dernier regard dans le couloir pour s'assurer qu'il était vide :

-Sorcière borgne !

La statue se poussa , délivrant un passage secret sombre et peu engageant.Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et s'engouffra dans le tunnel pour rejoindre Pré-au-Lard

Wala ! la suite o prochain n°...Je ne désespère pas d'avoir des nouvelles de mes « lecteurs fantômes », lol. D'ici là, portez-vous bi1 et que Merlin vs garde !


	15. les charmes de Londres

Bijouuur ! Comment ça va ? Alors comme promis, le petit chap du week-end...

Enjoy !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

**The pumpkin queen** « 13 chap' a attendre pour un tit smack de rien du tout !! » mdr. C'est vrai, je vous maltraite un peu, mais bon, apparemment vous vous plaignez pas tant que ça - s'incline devant sa reine d citrouilles -

Tiphaine : eh bien eh bien, faut pas te mettre dans tous tes états ! lol. J'espère que tu tiendras ce chap... :p

Chapitre 15 : les Charmes de Londres

Les jours suivants furent très pénibles pour Hermione. Elle se rongeait les sangs et, bien qu'elle se soit réconciliée avec sa sœur, Ron lui en voulait toujours autant et la toisait de haut lorsqu'il la croisait. Les examens s'étaient à peu près bien passés, vu que la jeune femme avait passé ses journées entières à réviser à la bibliothèque et n'avait, par conséquent, pas croisé son ami ni eu le temps de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre.

Après que cette fameuse semaine tant redoutée par les élèves fut passée, la tension retomba un peu :

-Eh ben dis donc ! Ils lésinent pas sur les exams ! remarqua Lucy en s'affalant sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune des préfets en chefs

-Et ça ne fait que commencer, ricana Ron

-Oh ! Toi, ça va !

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione apparut, les cheveux soigneusement lissés, une mèche lui barrant le visage et des livres plein les bras-ce qui lui donnait son air intello-, la jeune femme était magnifique :

-Quoi ? Encore des bouquins ?Vade Retro !fit Lucy en jetant un regard noir à son aînée

-Mais non, pas de panique, c'est juste un peu de lecture que je me suis prise pour passer le temps

-C'est sûr qu'avec le temps que tu passais avec…

Lucy se ratatina soudain dans son fauteuil en rentrant la tête dans les épaules :

« Quelle , non mais quelle ! » s'insultait-elle

De son côté, Hermione avait lancé un bref coup d'œil à Ron puis était allé s'asseoir à un table . Le rouquin n'avait pas non plus bougé, se contentant de dédaigner son amie. Lucy se redressa peu à peu et respira un peu mieux :

« Enfin ! J'ai cru que ma dernière heure avait sonné ! Apparemment, c'est pas pour cette fois ! »

Elle tendit le bras et prit l'un des livres qu'avait apporté sa sœur :

_Polynectar, les 100 meilleures recettes de Bonne Maman, _lut-elle à voix haute.

Puis avec une grimace :

-Mione, c'est ça ta lecture ? C'est ça que tu mets dans ta table de nuit ? M'étonne pas que tu fasses des cauchemars aussi souvent et…

Hermione lui lança un regard meurtrier :

-Oups, désolée, fit Lucy, l'air franchement embarrassé

« Décidément, faut que j'aille me coucher, c'est vraiment pas ma journée ! »

Un claquement sec la ramena à la réalité et elle réalisa que sa sœur avait refermé son livre et se levait :

-J'vais me coucher, marmonna cette dernière

Elle monta les escaliers d'un pas qu'elle voulait rendre serein, mais fut heureuse d'arriver à sa chambre d'où elle verrouilla la porte pour être tranquille. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, fixant le plafond, les yeux dans le vague :c'est vrai qu'en ce moment elle dormait très mal. Le sommeil avait du mal à venir et, bien souvent, elle se levait le matin avec, non pas des valises, mais des malles sous les yeux. Son sommeil, lorsqu'elle arrivait enfin à le trouver, était hanté par des images de tortures. Elle revoyait la mort d'Harry, puis imaginait celle de ses parents. Ensuite venait le tour de Ron, Neville, et bien d'autres. Enfin, vers le milieu de la nuit, elle voyait la mort de sa sœur, ce qui lui était insupportable, et elle se réveillait alors en sursaut, haletante et trempée de sueur.

Elle en avait déjà vaguement parlé à Lucy, car la fillette l'avait tanné pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Quand elle le lui avait raconté, la fillette s'était jeté dans les bras de son aînée en la serrant de toutes les forces que pouvaient produire ses petits bras :

« Rien ne nous séparera, Mione…rien, je te le promets ! » avait-elle chuchoté

Dans la salle commune, Ron et Lucy étaient restés seuls tout les deux :

Le Gryffondor s'apperçut au bout d'un moment que Lucy le regardait fixement :

-Quoi ?

-Rien, rien…

-Mais si, vas-y !

La fillette soupira :

-Tu ne devrai pas en vouloir autant à Her…

-NE CITE PAS SON NOM !

Lucy se tut immédiatement :

-JE CROIS QUE J'AI SUFFISAMENT DE RAISONS POUR LUI EN VOULOIR !

-J'te rappelle que c'est TOI qui lui a sauté dessus sans lui demander son avis, d'abord !

-QUOI ?

-Parfaitement !

Le jeune homme bouillonnait :

-JE NE SAIS PAS CE QU'ELLE T'A RACONTE COMME BETISES,MAIS ELLE A PAS DIT NON !

-TU POURRAI OUBLIER CA DEUX PETITES SECONDES ? MA SŒUR A BESOIN D'UN AMI ET TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A FAIRE C'EST DE LUI TOURNER LE DOS ?INCAPABLE !

Ron ne sut quoi répondre, abasourdi que la fillette lui ai crié dessus elle qui, d'habitude, n'élevait jamais la voix :

-De quoi tu parles ? marmonna t-il

-De ses cauchemars, gros nigaud !

-Ouais ben ça va, j'avais entendu ! Et alors ! Tout le monde en fait, non ?

Lucy lui raconta puis, voyant que l'adolescent ne réagissait pas, elle se leva :

-T'es vraiment qu'un pauv'type !dit-elle, exaspérée

Elle lui tourna le dos et le laissa planté là.

La pluie londonienne s'engouffrait jusque sous les vêtements et fouettait le visage des passants. L'un d'entre eux, les yeux rivés au sol et le visage crispé, jouait des coudes pour pouvoir se frayer un chemin dans la masse compacte qu'est la foule un samedi soir. Une semaine. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Drago arpentait les rues de Londres en long, en large et en travers, à la recherche du moindre petit bout d'indice qui puisse l'innocenter. Mais rien. Absolument rien. De rage, il envoya une cannette de soda valdinguer dans les airs, tentant d'ignorer la peur qui lui contractait les entrailles. Quelqu'un le bouscula. Il s'apprêtait à insulter copieusement le satané Moldu qui avait osé l'approcher, et se retourna , les yeux flamboyants. Sa colère retomba lorsqu'il vit une petite fille d'environ 4 ans qui le regardait avec de grands yeux marrons. Ces yeux. Ils ressemblaient tant à ceux de…

-Eh ! Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ? Vous faites peur à ma petite fille !

Malefoy toisa la mère de la fillette et s'aperçut que la gamine pleurait à chaudes larmes. Le Serpentard se retourna et reprit à nouveau son errance, n'arrivant pas à supporter de voir des larmes dans ces beaux yeux chocolat. Enfin, il s'arrêta en bas d'un immeuble, se mettant momentanément à l'abris car la pluie devenait de plus en plus torrentielle. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil au reflet que lui renvoyait la vitre du rez-de-chaussée. Grâce au livre trouvé à la bibliothèque, il avait réussi à se créer une apparence, et non pas à prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un. Le reflet lui montrait un adolescent d'environ 18 ans, grand, brun, et svelte. Il avait de magnifique yeux bleus dans lequel chacun pouvait se perdre. Le jeune homme se trouvait presque beau s'il n'y avait pas eu cette barbe naissante et cette lueur de désespoir au fond de ces yeux océan. Il laissa échapper un soupir quand soudain, quelqu'un l'apostropha :

-Harry ?

Malefoy sursauta : une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds comme le blé se tenait devant lui, souriante :

-Ah ben ça alors ! Si je m'attendais à ça ?

Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna. Interdit, le Serpentard ne réagit pas et la suivit :

« M'appeler Harry ?Pourquoi pas m'appeler Weasley ? »

Mais comme il était fort probable que ce soit une moldue, il ne dit rien et se contenta de serrer les dents. La jeune femme l'entraîna dans un bar où ils s'assirent. Elle commanda deux cafés bien serrés et lui sourit :

-Alors, raconte-moi : qu'est-ce que tu es devenu depuis tout ce temps !

-Euh…ben…

Son interlocutrice se renfrogna :

-Attends…ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas de moi !

Voyant l'air dérouté de Malefoy/Harry, elle soupira :

-Emily ! Tu te souviens ? Emily Parkinson…

Le Serpentard sursauta : impossible ! Les Parkinsons étaient une lignée de Sang pur…se pouvait-il que…

-Tu es marié ?

Malgré lui Drago vira au rouge vif, ce qui fit ressortir les yeux bleus dont il était momentanément pourvu :

-J'en conclue que non, compléta la jeune femme en riant de ses belles dents blanches

Ses cheveux en cascade tressautèrent en même temps que tout son corps parfait, parcouru par les spasmes de son rire cristallin . Un silence s'installa, mais il fut assez court, car Emily prit rapidement les choses en main :

-Mais dis-moi, tu es toujours aussi discret ! Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! dit-elle, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux

-Eh bien…j'ai beaucoup voyagé !

La jeune femme haussa les épaules :

-Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu suivais des études de médecine ? Et où es-tu allé ?

Drogo fit une grimace et tenta le tout pour le tout :

-Tu me connais, je n'aime pas les questions…et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es devenue ?

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier pour raconter ses vacances d'été de l'année dernière, comment elle s'était amusée avec ses amies…Malefoy était totalement subjugué par cette moldue. Elle riait, parlait, avait un corps de rêve…tout semblait si facile…trop peut-être. L'instant d'un café, il se sentit bien : Poudlard, sa cavale, son innocence, tout ça était loin derrière. Il se surprit même à sourire à l'une de ses plaisanteries.

Un orchestre vint s'installer alors que les ténèbres de la nuit commençaient à envahir le café . Une musique entraînante se fit entendre. Emily prit son Malefoy par la main :

-Tu viens ? On va danser !

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, il se retrouva sur la piste. Tous les deux dansèrent toute la soirée, s'amusant beaucoup. Enfin, le slow arriva. Emily passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, le regardant fixement de ses yeux verts. Elle colla son corps à celui du Serpentard. Puis, voyant qu'il ne la repoussait pas, elle lui sourit :

-Tu n'as pas changé, dit-elle, mêlant son souffle à celui du jeune homme, qui respirait de plus en plus difficilement.

La jeune femme s'approcha encore un peu plus :

-Et mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas non plus changé, murmura t-elle, caressant le torse de Malefoy. Celui-ci hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir puis eut un sourire en coin : après tout, pourquoi pas ? Les moldus n'étaient qu'un jeu, « alors jouons » se dit-il «demain ce ne sera pas aussi facile …». Comme si elle lisait dans ses yeux ce que reflétaient ses pensées, Emily lui sourit en l'entraîna par la main au dehors du café. Tous les deux parcoururent les rues sombres de Londres, puis il s'arrêtèrent à une petite maison. La jeune femme sortit sa clé et poussa la porte :

-Installe toi, dit-elle en jetant son manteau sur un sofa. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Un café

-Tu sais que le café a le pouvoir de tenir éveillé ? dit-elle avec un sourire en coin

Elle s'approcha à nouveau du jeune homme et passa ses bras autour de ses reins :

-…et quelque chose me dit que l'on va rester un bon moment éveillés, murmura t-elle en passant ses mains sur les fesses de Drago

Ce dernier la saisit par la taille et l'allongea sur le canapé. Aucune femme, et encore moins une moldue, n'avait encore osé lui parler comme Elle le faisait.

Sans qu'il ne lui eut rien fait, elle haleta, poussant de petits gémissements et écartant les cuisses .Malefoy lui arracha son chemisier tandis que la jeune femme s'attaquait à son pantalon. Une fois qu'ils furent nus, (NA/ bon, j'vais quand même vous épargner certains détails, j'ai pas le cœur à décrire la scène, mais comme vous avez une imagination débordante…j'vous fais confiance, lol)le jeune homme commença ses va et viens, Emily poussant des petits cris de plus en plus forts, s'agrippant au dos de Drago et enfonçant ses ongles sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait. La nuit ne faisait que commencer…

Hermione pâlit brusquement et le livre qu'elle tenait lui tomba des mains.

Elle était seule avec Ron dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Son ami lui lança un coup d'œil en coin et vit que la jeune femme était d'une blancheur alarmante. Bien qu'il ne lui eut toujours pas pardonné, le jeune homme n'avait néanmoins pas un cœur de pierre et ce que lui avait dit Lucy ne l'avait pas laissé insensible, loin de là. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis environ 8 ans, et ce n'est pas une 'petite' dispute qui pourrait gâcher leur amitié, non ?

Il s'approcha donc de son amie :

-Mione, ça va ?

-…

Hermione était complètement retournée par ce qu'elle venait de lire : les effets de la potion que Malefoy avait utilisé ne duraient que 48 heures. C'était écrit en bas de la page, en tout petit et, dans la précipitation, il ne l'avait pas vu…elle était persuadée qu'il ne l'avait pas vu…

-Mione ?

La Gryffondor porta son regard sur son ami. Il avait l'air fort inquiet qu'elle ne réponde pas. Elle se força donc à sourire, mais ne pu ramener des couleurs à son visage blanc comme un linge. Ron frissonna : c'était comme si un cadavre lui souriait :

-C' est en rapport avec tes cauchemars ? hasarda le rouquin

La jeune femme soupira : pour une fois qu'elle les avait un peu oublié, ceux-là…Mais là n'était pas la question : il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen d'avertir Malefoy, sinon…sinon quoi, au fait ? Il serait découvert, et alors ? Il l'avait bien planté là, après tout. Elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait, et lui…

-Mione, tu vas répondre ? J'ESSSAIE D'ETRE AMICAL,ALORS FAIS UN EFFORT,OK ?

D'ailleurs où était-il en ce moment¸ il pouvait être n'importe où dans Londres…et puis elle n'avait même pas vu la forme qu'il prendrait…

-ALORS TU VOIS,C'EST CA LE PROBLEME :TU NE M'ECOUTES JAMAIS ! QUAND J'ESSAIE D'ETRE SYMPAS…

Hermione se leva brusquement, ramassant son livre et se dirigeant à grands pas vers la tour des Gryffondors. Il était assez tard, mais ça valait tout de même le coup : arrivée dans les dortoirs des rouges et or, elle secoua doucement sa sœur :

-Lucy !

La fillette se retourna et répondit à sa sœur par un ronflement sonore. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire et resta un instant attendrie devant sa sœur, un bras et une jambe au-dehors du lit, dormant la bouche ouverte. Elle prit la jambe et le bras de sa sœur, les remit sous les couvertures, borda la fillette t déposa un baiser sur son front :

-Dors bien, mon ange, souffla t-elle

Elle fouilla alors dans les affaires de sa sœur et trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait : la cape d'invisibilité.

Malefoy ouvrit les yeux et s'étira. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard puis se souvint de la veille et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses côtés : visiblement Emily était déjà levée. Il scruta la pièce un peu mieux qu'il n'avait eu le temps de le faire la veille : la pièce était assez sommairement meublée d'une table, d'un canapé-sur lequel il était allongé- et de 3 chaises. Les murs étaient peints en vert pomme et la porte vitrée donnait sur ce qui ressemblait à une cuisine. Le jeune homme se rhabilla, se contentant d'enfiler un boxer, et alla torse nu à la recherche de la jeune femme.Il la trouva au dehors, sur une sorte de terrasse :

-Emily ?

La jeune femme lui sourit :

-Bonjour toi !

Elle s'approcha et l'enlaça tendrement :

-Tu sais que j'adore quand tu dis mon nom ?

Malefoy eut lui aussi un sourire et l'embrassa fougueusement :

-Le petit déjeuner est servi : tu n'as plu qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table ! annonça t-elle

-Merci…

Le Serpentard s'installa sur un fauteuil de jardin et commença à mordre dans ses tartines à belles dents. C'était la belle vie. Pouvoir oublier pendant une journée tous ses soucis…c'était vraiment la belle vie.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils : mais chaque chose, surtout si elle est bonne, a une fin et il fallait qu'il revienne à son objectif principal : trouver des preuves pour l'innocenter du meurtre de ce moldu. Sortant de ses pensées, il chercha Emily du regard. Celle-ci s'était installée en face de lui et le regardait manger avec un sourire qui creusait une petite fossette sur le coin de sa joue. Le visage du jeune homme s'adoucit :

-Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur un meurtre qui serait survenu dans la rue de Westingdorn ?

La jeune femme se renfrogna :

-Moui, moui, j'en ai vaguement entendu parlé : il y a des fous de nos jours…mais en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Eh bien…comme ça fait un bail que je ne suis plus venu dans le coin…

-Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on a pas retrouvé le meurtrier…

-Et…tu n'en sais pas un peu plus ?

-Non, désolée…

Emily, agacée, se leva et le laissa seul. Drago poussa un soupir : ça aurait été trop beau.

Vers le milieu de la matinée, l'incident était oublié et les deux adolescents sortirent faire du shopping, Malefoy espérant toujours grappiller quelques informations : fautes de preuves, il pourrait toujours essayer d'en savoir plus, non ! Ils allèrent à une fête foraine, Emilie pendue à son bras :

« Ce doit être dans le gène de la famille, se dit-il, légèrement agacé. »

Pour elle, il n'était rien d'autre qu'une conquête de plus et il n'était pas dupe, étant lui même un bourreau des cœurs. Alors pourquoi se voiler la face ? Certainement pour se laisser aller dans une douce simplicité…qui, il le savait bien, ne durerait pas. Ils passèrent un après-midi formidable du point de vue d'Emily, très enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir 'jouer' avec son nouveau petit copain. Le Serpentard était à bout de nerfs : Emily ou Pansy, c'était la même chose maintenant : elle ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle, riait bêtement et faisait aller ses longs cils blonds à une allure effarante. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la fête, ils passèrent devant un marchand de confiseries :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? demanda t-il pour briser le silence

La jeune femme parut étonnée :

-Comment ? Tu ne connais pas les pommes d'amour ?

-Ben…non.

-Une pomme d'amour s'il vous plaît ! dit-elle en sortant sa monnaie, un sourire en coin sur le bout des lèvres.

« Mon petit Drago, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que ce monticule gluant de ce qui ressemble à du sucre, mais je sens que tu aurais mieux fait de te taire », pensa t-il.

Une main autour de la taille du jeune homme, une autre tenant la pomme d'amour, Emily approcha la pomme du visage de Malefoy :

-Ceci, dit-elle en désignant ce qu'elle tenait du menton, est la chose la plus romantique après un dîner aux chandelles…

« Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! J'aurai pas pu me taire ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend de ménager cette gamine ? Je ferai mieux de la repousser…oui, mais on sait jamais, elle peut toujours m'être utile, non ? Et puis, au milieu de tous ces moldus…si elle a le caractère des Parkinson, mon rejet ne passera pas inaperçu… »

La jeune femme mordit dans la pomme, découvrant une rangée de dents étincelantes. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, surprise que Drago la regarda faire :

-Euh…t'es censé mordre en même temps que moi !

-Ah ! Désolé…

Tous les deux fermèrent machinalement les yeux et Malefoy mordit à son tour dans la pomme. Le fruit était assez acide, et bourré de sucre…dégoûtant….alors qu'il mâchonnait pensivement, Emily le regardant avec un air exaspéré qu'il n'en ait pas profité pour l'embrasser, Malefoy se fit brutalement bousculer par quelqu'un, manquant de recracher la pomme :

-Eh ! Tu pourrais faire attention, espèce de petite garce ! lança Emily, fougueusement, tout en frottant l'épaule du Serpentard : ça va mon chéri ?

« OUAIS C'EST BON,LACHE MOIOIOIOIOI ! »

Mais Malefoy se retint pour les même raisons que tout à l'heure, même si elles commençaient à ne plus suffire pour réprimer sa colère. Il se contenta donc d'émettre un son qui tenait plus du grognement, lorsque son regard se porta sur la personne qui l'avait bousculé. Elle tournait maintenant à l'angle d'une maison et le jeune homme réussit à voir son visage :

-Granger ?

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Emily et tenta de fendre la foule en hurlant le nom d'Hermione pour que celle-ci fasse demi-tour : il fallait qu'il lui parle !

La foule était cependant trop compacte, et il dut se résoudre à abandonner la partie, encore plus agacé qu'avant :

-C'est qui cette Granger ?demanda Emily lorsqu'il revint vers elle

-Une fille coincée et ennuyeuse, répondit-il d'un ton assuré

-Et tu la connais comment ?

-MAINTENANT T'ES GENTILLE, TU ME FICHES LA PAIX, OK ?

Le reste de l'après-midi passa assez vite et Emily avait déjà retrouvé son enthousiasme, au grand damne de Malefoy qui, non seulement n'avait rien appris de plus sur son affaire, mais s'était vu dans l'obligation de jouer au parfait petit ami, jouant au jeu de massacre, remplaçant mentalement les boites de conserves par des têtes d'Emily avec un rictus satisfait, et affichant un sourire forcé : dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?

-Tu viens manger, Harry ?

Le jeune homme fut ramené brutalement à la réalité et se leva péniblement, tout en traînant les pieds.

La table avait été mise pour deux et deux chandelles trônaient au milieu de la nappe, éclairant un plat de macaroni au fromage :

-Comment tu me trouves ?

Pour l'occasion, la jeune femme portait une robe de soie noir, décolletée, laissant voir sa poitrine généreuse, et s'arrêtant au tiers de la cuisse :

-Ravissante, dit-il avec sincérité.

Alors qu'ils allaient entamer le dessert, le jeune homme sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche (NA/ Je sais po si ça existe version sorcier, mais là on va dire que oui ! Et puis n'oubliez po que fumer tue et que…surtout ! ça peut provoquer des cancers…chez les autres, ceux qui ne fument po, ce qui est vraiment degue ! Bon, j'ai fini ma pub anti-tabac et je vous donne la suite !lol) :

-Ah non ! Pas de ça chez moi ! fit Emily avec une grimace de dégoût. Ca te dérangerais de fumer dehors ?

Malefoy s'exécuta, se disant que, décidément, il était de plus en plus coulant avec elle et qu'il perdait un peu de son côté désagréable…Il s'assit sur les marches du perron et regarda pensivement les étoiles.Emily vint bientôt le rejoindre . Il éteint sa cigarette et, malgré lui, regarda la jeune femme si peu habillée :

-La vue te plaît ? dit-elle d'un ton félin

Elle se leva et ondula son corps mince et élancé puis s'assit sur les genoux du jeune homme :

-On a passé une bonne soirée hier, tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait…comment dire ?…remettre ça …susurra t-elle à son oreille

Drago eut un sourire carnassier et posa une main sur la cuisse d'Emily tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. La jeune femme poussa un gémissement. Leur étreinte devint passionnée et ils s'apprêtaient à remettre ça devant la porte d'entrée, lorsqu'un bruissement les fit sursauter :

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? fit la jeune femme d'un air apeuré, tout en se levant des genoux du Serpentard

-J' aimerai bien le savoir…marmonna ce dernier pour lui-même

Soudain, Emily poussa un cri perçant : une ombre venait de quitter un buisson attenant à la maison, et courait dans la rue déserte. La jeune femme rentra dans la maison et ferma la porte à clé, tandis que Drago se lançait à la poursuite de cette 'chose'. Malheureusement pour elle, la 'chose' ne fut pas assez rapide et, bien qu'elle arrivât presque à le semer dans les rues désertes du vieux Londres, Malefoy parvint à sa hauteur et se jeta sur l'ombre en question, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur :

-Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? réussit à articuler le jeune homme, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir la chose qui se débattait furieusement

Il sut que c'était une personne, car elle avait des bras et des jambes. Il la retourna donc, desserrant très légèrement son étreinte. Mais les mots lui manquèrent lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Hermione, se débattant comme une tigresse :

-Lâche-moi, par Merlin, lâche moi ! dit-elle, voyant qu'il l'avait reconnu

Il s'exécuta, toujours sous le coup de la surprise :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin, Granger ?

La jeune femme se releva et remit un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements –un top rose et un pantalon noir-. Leur lutte les avaient entraîné au pied d'un réverbère et, bien qu'elle tentait de toute ses forces de s'en cacher, Malefoy vit au premier coup d'œil que la Gryffondor avait pleuré. D'ailleurs, ses yeux étaient embués par les larmes. Elle essuya rageusement ses beaux yeux chocolat et lança un regard assassin au jeune homme, qui la regardait maintenant d'un air mi-intrigué, mi-amusé :

-Tu sais lire les petites lettres ?demanda t-elle d'une voix aiguë

Drago haussa les épaules :

-Essaie de faire court, Granger, dit-il en lui tournant le dos d'un air ennuyé.

La jeune femme le prit par les épaules et l'obligea à se tourner à nouveau :

-Je sais que tu as d'autres choses plus importantes que ça à faire, dit-elle en insistant bien sur chaque mot, mais j'ai pensé que le fait que le Polynectar ne dure que 48 heures t'intéresserait…maintenant…tout le monde peut se tromper dit-elle en le lâchant et en s'en allant d'un pas rapide.

Malefoy pâlit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-La vérité, Malefoy, la vérité.

Le jeune homme la rattrapa et la saisit par le poignet :

-Et comment on fait pour prolonger les effets ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il la força à s'arrêter :

-Granger, il faut que tu me répondes…

-Les bouquins, tu connais ? Tu sais lire ? Bon, eh ben tu te débrouilles !

Sa voix s'était enrouée malgré elle. Elle avait traversé tout Londres, s'était disputé avec Ron, avait manqué une journée de cours, tout ça pour…rien. Non, pas pour rien. Son but premier c'était de l'avertir et de lui donner un coup de pouce pour s'en sortir. Maintenant…qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec la moitié de Londres ne la regardait absolument pas, d'ailleurs elle n'en avait rien à faire, …n'est-ce pas ?

-Il faut que tu ajoutes ces morves de Scrouts à pétard, réussit-elle à articuler, tout en tendant un sachet au jeune homme.

Ce dernier fit une mine dégoûtée (NA/ Bon, on comprend un peu, lol) puis rangea le sachet à sa ceinture. Il fit face à nouveau à la jeune femme et sentit que la situation était complexe :

-Retourne donc t'amuser, Malefoy, je ne te retiens pas…, commença Hermione d'un ton cassant, le visage caché par les ténèbres de la nuit

La jeune femme se remit en marche, le regard fixé sur les pavés de la rue.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle aime ce triple imbécile qui se tapait la première aguicheuse venue ? Un sentiment de rancœur s'empara d'elle : Harry était mort, Krum était le fils de Voldemort, et Malefoy…

-Granger !

Hermione se retourna avec regret et rencontra les yeux gris acier du Serpentard. Elle détourna son regard : elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps. D'ailleurs, des larmes commençaient à monter. Le gifler. Oui, c'était la chose quelle avait le plus envie de faire en ce moment même. Curieusement elle s'en retint, n'ayant même plus la force de lever son propre bras, anéantie par la journée qu'elle avait passé :

-Quoi ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, la jeune femme ne se reculant même pas . Une fois que leurs visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres, elle vit qu'il penchait son visage aux traits fins et réguliers, ses lèvres fines se dirigeant vers elle, quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds platine la frôlant, déclenchant chez elle une sorte de frisson.

Mais au dernier moment, elle se glissa hors de portée du Serpentard.

Le jeune homme se recula, ses yeux gris bleus lui lançant un regard meurtrier, mais il ne dit cependant rien :

-Je ne suis pas une de tes groupies, siffla Hermione entre ses dents. D'ailleurs, je te déteste.

Elle se força à prendre un sourire carnassier :

-Je ne pensais pas que tu allais te laisser prendre, la dernière fois. Tu m'as déçu, Draggy ! Oui, tu m'as déçue !

Malefoy la regardait maintenant avec une haine visiblement mal contenue, se demandant s'il devait croire ce qu'elle disait :

-Sale Sang de Bourbe ! siffla t-il

Et, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit pour s'en empêcher, sa main se leva et vint s'abattre sur la douce joue d'Hermione. Le choc fut violent et la jeune femme ferma momentanément les yeux sous la douleur.

La main de Malefoy était maintenant imprimée sur le visage de la belle Gryffondor qui retenait tant bien que mal des larmes de rage, de colère et de douleur :

-Je te hais ! hurla t-elle

Et, se retournant, elle courut dans la nuit noire, laissant seul l'homme qu'elle avait cru aimer l'espace d'un instant.

WALA ! Une petite note de tragique pour finir...vous voulez savoir la suite ? baaah...vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire –coup d'oeil appuyé vers l'espace « reviews » -

D'ici là, portez-vous bi1 !


	16. la solution finale

Bjr à tous ! NON, je ne vous ai pas oublié ; lol. C'est juste que j'avais une moooooontagne de trucs à faire la semaine dernière et que hier j'ai fêté mes 18 ans sonnerie de trompettes lol. Donc, vlà . J'espère que mon retard sera pardonné par mes très chers lecteurs .

Anyway, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR/

Tiphaine : Parceque tu crois que c'est en me disant que la fin de mon chap part –je cite- en « queue de poisson » que tu vas avoir la suite + rapidement ? HUUUUUM ? regard version cow-boy en colère alors là ma pt'it dame, vs faites une grave erreur :p

Sabrina malfoy : merci merci voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

the pumkin queen : meeeeeeeeeeeeuh nan, je suis sure que ton style est pas mal, tkt.pour la peine, ptetre que j'irai voir ce que tu fais, si j'ai le tps : en ce momt je suis pas svt devant l'ordi...bref, merci pr ta review, qui m'a fait rougir :p j'espère que tu aimeras la suite :

Malefoy regarda la jeune femme disparaître dans les ténèbres de la nuit :

« C'est pas vraiment comme ça que je voyais les choses ! lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête

-Toi, la ferme !

-T'y es allé un peu fort, tu crois pas ?

-La ferme, j'te dis !

-Bon, bon, ça va, j'ai rien dit ! »

Il rebroussa chemin et entreprit de rentrer chez Emily au moins pour la nuit. Mais, très vite, il sentit un haut-le-coeur l'envahir :

-Reflecto ! Parvint-il à articuler

Aussitôt un miroir apparut en suspension dans les airs. Le Serpentard put constater qu'Hermione avait raison : ses cheveux blonds reprenaient le dessus sur les cheveux noir corbeau d' 'Harry' et ses yeux avaient déjà retrouvé leur couleur normale. Il soupira et sortit le sachet de morves de Scrouts à pétard d'un air dégoûté :

« Allez mon vieux ! se dit-il quand faut y aller … »

Il essaya d'imaginer des chocogrenouilles, en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder à l'intérieur du sac. Il avala le contenu d'un coup et sentit une masse gluante descendre dans son estomac. Bien qu'il ait une envie de vomir carabinée, il se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir et vit que les effets avaient été immédiats : il avait déjà repris la forme de son personnage. Il rentra s'un pas rapide mais trouva la porte encore fermée, Emily s'étant enfermée à double tour sous le coup de la peur :

-Emily, c'est moi,Har..Harr..Harr…

Les deux fins sourcils du Serpentard se froncèrent un instant : il faisait vraiment un blocage sur ce prénom, on se demande pourquoi…Il fit une nouvelle tentative :

-C'est Harr…harr…

« Pas moyen de sortir ce fichu prénom ! Potter, je te hais, même quand t'es mort ! »

-HARRY !

La porte venait de s'ouvrir et Emily se lança à son cou :

-J'ai eu si peueueueueur ! Mais toi tu as été si courageueueueueux ! dit-elle en battant des cils

Il regarda la jeune femme du coin de l'œil :

« C'est l'émotion ou elle a toujours été comme ça, celle-là ? »

-Mais entre ! dit-elle avec un sourire

Aussitôt qu'il fut dans le salon, Emily laissa tomber la robe de chambre qu'elle avait enfilé et se dénuda :

-Tu en as mis du temps ! disait-elle tout en enlevant sa nuisette de soie

Elle poussa Malefoy dans le canapé (NA/Je sais, c'est toujours dans le salon, mais bon, on fait ça où on peut, mdr !) :

-Maintenant tu es tout à moi ! lui souffla t'elle

Le jeune homme la repoussa violemment :

-Je ne suis pas ta chose, Parkinson ! Et puis de toute manière, j'me tire d'ici…

-QUOI ? Mais…Mais bichou !

Drago bondit du canapé, attrapa sa veste et sortit en claquant la porte d'entrée…

-Eh ben ! quelle soirée ! commenta Emily en le voyant partir

Puis elle haussa les épaules :

-Les gars ! Vous pouvez sortir ! dit-elle d'une voix coquine

Le jeune homme fulminait : avec tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour faire cette maudite potion, pour avaler ces…ces choses –une grimace apparut sur son visage d'ange- …et tout ça pour en revenir au point de départ : tout le monde le croirait coupable, pas de preuve solide. Il prit donc avec la seule décision qu'il avait à prendre : retourner à Poudlard, du moins pour le moment.Car il avait réfléchit et, à moins de ne trouver des preuves solides, il pouvait très bien changer d'identité et vivre de Polynectar…mais vivre dans le mensonge. Et puis, dépendre d'une potion, n'était-ce pas dangereux ? Il trouverait certainement un moyen pour allonger encore les effets de la mixture et, de toute façon, boire de la morve de scrout à pétard toute sa vie, même si ça n'était pas réjouissant comme perspective, ça l'était plus qu'un baiser du détraqueur, non ?

Arrivé à Pré-au-Lard, il prit le tunnel dans le sens inverse et se retrouva à nouveau devant la sorcière borgne. Il tenta d'adopter un pas tranquille vu que, techniquement, il avait toujours l'apparence de ce Harry…Le seul obstacle aurait été de croiser un professeur…mais à cette heure tardive, il y avait peu de chances.

Il se dirigea vers la tour des préfets en chef et murmura le mot de passe. Le portrait, à demi réveillé, ne remarque rien d'anormal et le laissa entrer. La salle commune était vide. Il haussa les épaules et se dit que ça avait été plus facile que prévu. Il monta au premier étage de la tour pour regagner sa chambre de préfet. Alors qu'il mettait une main sur la poignée de sa porte, il entendit un gémissement provenir de la porte d'en face, qui était la chambre d'Hermione. Le jeune homme hésita sur la conduite à tenir : elle ne voudrait pas le revoir de si tôt après ce qu'il avait fait…et lui ne voulait pas lui parler après ce qu'elle avait dit…Néanmoins, la nature humaine étant ce qu'elle est, c'est à dire curieuse, Malefoy changea de direction et se retrouva contre la porte de la chambre de la Gryffondor. Un nouveau gémissement retentit, ce qui l'encouragea à pousser la porte qui, à sa grande surprise, n'avait pas été fermée par un sort. Hermione était étendue là, sur le lit, sous une masse de couvertures rouge et or. Son corps élancé soulevait à peine les couvertures et laissait deviner ses formes féminines. Il était cependant parcouru par des soubresauts , la jeune femme ayant les traits tirés.

Drago aperçut la baguette d'Hermione et s'en empara:

-Finite Incantatem marmonna t-il

Aussitôt ses traits redevinrent normaux. Il reposa la baguette et s'approcha du lit sans qu'aucun bruit ne trahit sa présence. Il regardait des larmes perler au coin des yeux de la jeune femme pour venir mourir sur les draps blancs du grand lit. Le visage d'Hermione était crispé, les sourcils froncés, hochant violemment la tête de gauche à droite et inversement, de la sueur perlant sur son front.

Soudain,elle se réveilla en sursaut, haletante, et aperçut Malefoy dans sa chambre. Elle n'eut pas la force de l'insulter, encore secouée par le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire et par toutes les nuits où elle n'avait pas dormi. Le jeune homme la prit machinalement dans ses bras :

-C'est fini, Granger, murmurait-il en caressant les cheveux ébouriffés d'Hermione

Celle-ci se laissa aller dans ses bras musclé et pleura de tout son soûl, tandis que le Serpentard la berçait tendrement (NA/ça donne envie, vous trouvez po ? ;-) ). Une fois qu'elle se fut vidée de toutes les larmes de son corps, Drago la reposa doucement contre son oreiller. Hermione le regarda fixement puis éclata de nouveau en sanglot :

-Je suis tellement désolée, hoqueta t-elle, je…

Elle vit les yeux du jeune homme s'assombrir un peu. La jeune femme hésita un moment puis se décida : après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Mais les mots restèrent coincés dans le fond de sa gorge, comme s'ils refusaient de sortir :

« Non, non, pas encore ! lui hurlait une petite voix dans sa tête »

C'était tellement dur à dire ! Plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé…Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux :

-Je t'aime

Ces trois petits mots qui tournaient dans sa tête depuis si longtemps avaient enfin réussi à sortir. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle avait peur, ce n'était pas de les prononcer, c'était des conséquences qu'ils allaient avoir…Allait-il l'insulter, l'humilier, la…Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et le voir en colère, comme il devait sûrement l'être, vu qu'il ne répondait pas. Alors qu'elle sentait qu'il s'en allait, elle voulut être fixée et le retint par le bras d'une main douce mais ferme. Le jeune homme se dégagea doucement de son étreinte tout en baisant le front d'Hermione :

-Bonne nuit, Granger , murmura t-il dans un souffle.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux juste au moment où il sortait de sa chambre et lui jeta un dernier regard : y avait-il un espoir ?

Hermione cligna des yeux et s'étira : ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait si bien dormi !Elle enfila une robe de chambre aux couleurs de sa maison et soupira de bonheur puis descendit à la salle commune, d'excellente humeur. Ron et Lucy s'y trouvaient déjà :elle les observa un moment comme ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué : Lucy avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser et toute trace d'inquiétude s'était momentanément envolé de son visage. Même si elle se disputait souvent avec Ron, Hermione dut reconnaître que ce dernier avait un don pour distraire sa sœur. Et en ce moment, elle ne pouvait lui être que reconnaissante :

-Déjà entrain de faire des bêtises, vous deux ?dit-elle avec un mince sourire sur les lèvres

Lucy et Ron stoppèrent leur pitreries, embarrassés :

-Tu vas encore nous gronder ? fit naïvement Lucy

La jeune femme porta l'une de ses fines mains à son menton, comme si elle réfléchissait. Après quelques secondes, elle attrapa un coussin qui se trouvait à sa porté et le lança à la figure de Ron :

-Hum…non, pas cette fois ! dit-elle sérieusement.

L'oreiller en question s'écrasa sur le rouqin qui était encore tout étonné que son amie ne dise rien. Il ne réalisa que lorsque Lucy explosa de rire en voyant sa tête :

-Ah c'est comme ça ? dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait rendre furieux, alors à deux contre un vous trouvez la partie égale, peut-être ? Il attrapa vivement sa baguette :

_-Deducto !_

Son corps s'étira et un autre Ron apparut, en tout points semblable à l'original, devant les yeux ébahis de Lucy et ceux désapprobateurs d'Hermione :

-Ron, on avait dit pas de maaaaa…

L'un des deux rouquins venait de la prendre par la taille et la portait sur son dos comme un vulgaire sac à patates :

-Argh ! Mais t'es fou ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?protestait la jeune femme, hésitant entre l'envie de le réprimander et celui de rigoler

-Tu verras, Mione !

-Ronald Weasley ! Reposes-moi tout de suite !

-Hermione Granger, tais-toi, pour une fois, ça fera des vacances !fit le rouquin d'un ton léger ; les yeux pétillants de malice

Tous les deux sortirent du château . La Gryffondor fit mine d'être vexée et ne parlait donc plus :

-Tu boudes, Mione ?s'enquit le jeune homme

-…

-Miooooone ?

-…

-Bon, ben puisque c'est comme ça, …

Ron déposa son amie par terre, juste devant le lac. Comme il était encore tôt, et ce, malgré la présence des détraqueurs autour du château, on voyait le soleil se lever. Hermione, qui n'avait jamais prêté attention à ce fait pourtant quotidien, trouva çà… :

-Magnifique ! C'est superbe, Ron !dit-elle, émerveillée.

Elle avança sur un petit ponton de bois qui s'éloignait un peu des rives, permettant au promeneur éventuel de contempler l'immensité du lac. Elle vit que Ron la regardait, muet. Hermione se sentit gênée, ne sachant pas tellement comment réagir : allait-il encore lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Un mince sourire se dessina parmi les taches de rousseurs de l'adolescent :

-Tu sais ce qui va être encore plus superbe ? dit-il doucement en se rapprochant d'elle avec tendresse

« Oh ! C'est pas vrai ! Comment je vais faire ?Pour une fois que ça c'était arrangé et qu'on s'était réconcilié… »déplorait mentalement la jeune femme. Elle hocha néanmoins la tête de gauche à droite pour marquer son ignorance. Ron était maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il approcha son visage du sien. Elle était tétanisée… il la prit dans ses bras…elle ne put pas l'empêcher, de peur de lui faire de la peine…

-Ce qui va être encore plus beau que le soleil qui se lève, murmura t-il à son oreille, c'est…

Il soulevait lentement Hermione de terre :

-C'est la tête que tu vas faire quand tu vas ressortir trempée du lac ! dit-il tout en jetant son amie dans l'eau glacée

Le corps de la jeune femme retomba lourdement dans l'eau, éclaboussant le jeune Gryffondor. Hermione cria au contact de l'eau gelée puis, une fois qu'elle fut dans l'eau, remonta à la surface et sortit de l'eau, dégoulinante, des algues dans les cheveux . Sur le ponton, Ron se bidonnait et voyait son amie couverte de boue s'approcher de lui . Il s'éloigna de la berge, prudent, et se rapprocha d'Hermione :

-Alors, elle est bonne ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui recracha de l'eau du lac à la figure, et par la même occasion un petit poisson. Ron, le visage trempé, fut surpris, puis tous les deux explosèrent de rire :

-T'as toujours eu le sens de la répartie ! plaisanta le rouquin

Ils prirent le chemin pour retourner au château, Hermione trempée jusqu'aux os. Son ami lui passa sa cape car elle grelottait ; vu qu'elle était toujours en robe de chambre. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la salle commune, Lucy était aux prises avec le double de Ron qui , installé sur une des tables de la salle commune, lui lançait des tartes à la crème :

-Ah ! Mione ! Pitié, fais quelque chose, je suis coincée derrière la table basse : je suis cernée ! supplia la fillette en voyant sa sœur.

Le double aperçut Hermione et lui balança une tarte à la crème dans la figure. Tandis que l'assiette glissait lamentablement du visage de la jeune femme, Lucy se roulait par terre en voyant la tête de son aînée. Ron tenta de garder son calme, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il rejoint Lucy sur le tapis, se tenant les côtes. Il eut cependant tort, car deux secondes plus tard il reçut une tarte à la figure, et ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'exploser de rire devant son air surpris :

-Eh ! Mais tu dois pas m'attaquer ! On est censés faire équipe, j'te signale !dit-il en se tournant vers son double.

Une autre tarte à la crème lui servit de réponse et il évita de justesse une troisième.

-Bon, ça suffit, dit-il à regret, _Finite Incantatem _!

Aussitôt, le double disparut, laissant une montagne de tartes diverses derrière lui.

Hermione regarda avec catastrophe l'état de la salle commune :

-Si jamais MacGonagall arrive, on est morts !

-Meueueueuh nooooooon !

Ron dirigea sa baguette sur un mur :

-_Limpiosso_

Toute trace de la bataille qui avait eu lieu dans la pièce disparut :

-Ca vous va, Mlle la préfète en chef ? dit-il d'un air narquois

-Ca irait mieux, Mr le préfet en chef, si vous faisiez de même sur moi ! dit-elle en lui montrant ses longs cheveux châtains remplis de crème

-Alors là, certainement pas !

-Bon, alors je monte me changer…

La jeune femme gravit quelques marches puis se retourna brusquement :

-…Et pas de bêtises, vous deux !

-NOUS ? s'écrièrent Lucy et Ron d'un air offensé, ON OSERAIT JAAAAMAIS !

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça…

Hermione rentra dans sa chambre, un sourire sur les lèvres : ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant rigolé…Elle était tout simplement heureuse…

Alors qu'elle cherchait sa baguette tout en sifflotant, elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un était déjà dans la pièce. Assis dans un fauteuil, Malefoy l'avait regardé entré et avait remarqué son air réjoui :

-Tu me déçois, Granger, dit-il, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres

-Vraiment ? dit-elle en haussant les sourcils, tout en mettant la tête dans sa valise, entre sa pile de chaussettes et celle de pulls

-C'est Weasley qui t'as fait çà ?

-Moui, marmonna t-elle du fond de sa valise

Puis, refaisant surface :

-Il m'a tout bonnement jeté dans le lac, et son double m'a lancé de la tarte à la crème à la figure, mais à part ça tout va bien…

Elle le vit sourire franchement pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, mais il ne dit rien, les yeux pétillant d'amusement :

-Mais au lieu de te moquer de moi…tu voulais quelque chose ?reprit la Gryffondor

Le visage du Serpentard s'assombrit :

-Je compte aller voir ce vieux fou de directeur

Hermione redevint sérieuse tout à coup :

-Dumbledore ? Mais…si tu fais ça…

-C'est la seule solution, Granger. J'ai bien réfléchi, et je ne pourrai pas toute ma vie boire du Polynectar.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son lit, enroulant pensivement une mèche de cheveux autour de son index :

-Alors, qu'en dis tu ?questionna Drago

Hermione, qui avait les yeux plongés dans le vide, le regarda soudain fixement :

-Tu me demandes mon avis ?

-Oui, fit-il calmement

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une excellente idée, avoua t-elle. Mais d'un autre côté, tu ne peux pas rester caché toute ta vie, …

Elle vit que le Serpentard attendait plus de précisions :

-J'aurais bien une idée, mais…

-Granger, au point où on en est, même les idées les plus folles sont acceptées : il faut que cette histoire se termine, dit-il, ses beaux yeux gris acier rêvant dans le lointain.

Hermione se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme sans le quitter des yeux. Elle se fit apparaître un siège d'un coup de baguette et commença une conversation que, même Fred et Georges avec leurs meilleurs oreilles à rallonge n'auraient pu entendre.

-Qu' est-ce qu'elle fiche ?

Ron tournait en rond comme un lion en cage (lol) :

-Ca va faire 20 minutes qu'elle est parti se changer !

-Ron, tu ne connais pas ma sœur,…fit Lucy d'un air savant, tout en feuilletant négligemment le dernier numéro de Sorcières Hebdo, elle met des heures à se préparer …

La fillette bondit de son siège et roula des hanches :

-Et vas-y que j'me recoiffe, et vas-y que j'me remets un coup de mascara, et que je me parfume…

Ron afficha un petit sourire narquois et Lucy s'aperçut qu'il regardait derrière elle :

-Tu m'imites pas mal, Lucy, mais tu as oublié ça, fit Hermione, rouge de colère : elle agita sa baguette :_Bibliesco _!

Aussitôt des centaines de livres apparurent devant Lucy et l'emmurèrent.Tandis que la fillette tentait de s'échapper :

-Les bouquins, y'a que ça de vrai ! fit ironiquement la jeune femme à travers la muraille de livres

-M'en fiche ! Tu devras bien me libérer ! cria Lucy

-Sans doute…mais pas tout de suite, répondit la Gryffondor, un sourire sur les lèvres

Alors qu'elle sortait, suivie de Ron, elle se ravisa :

-Et n'essaye pas de donner des coups de pied dedans : ils sont collés avec de la glue, tu risquerais de te briser les os du pied !

La journée se passa sans encombres et Hermione rapporta, comme d'habitude, un minimum de 20 points à sa maison pour ses réponses pertinentes. Alors que Ron et elle étaient en train de faire leurs devoirs dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, ignorant toujours les vociférations de Lucy, le rouquin brisa le silence :

-Ô toi, puits de science, déesse de la sagesse,…dit-il en portant une main à son front

-Ca va, Ron, arrêtes tes bêtises : qu'est-ce que tu veux ? coupa la jeune femme

Ron sourit :

-Qui te dit que je te parlais ?

Hermione rougit, gênée, puis reprit contenance :

-Ron, nous ne sommes que deux dans cette pièce…

-TROIS,ON EST TROIOIOIS ! EH, CA VA, J'AI COMPRIS,ALORS TU POURRAIS ME LIBERER MAINTENANT OU IL FAUT QUE JE TE SUPPLIE A GENOUX ?

-Bon, ok, j'avoue…le jeune homme tendit un morceau de parchemin à son amie : ce devoir de Rogue est impossible !

Hermione le regarda sévèrement :

-Impossible n'est pas sorcier, Ron ! dit-elle sentencieusement

Après maintes explications, tous les deux montèrent se coucher, exténués :

-Oh, au fait, Mione…

-Moui ?

-On n'oublierait pas quelque chose ?fit Ron en désignant le mur de livres

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

Ce fut au tour de Ron de la gronder doucement :

-Mione, tu ne vas pas laisser ta sœur dormir là…

-Bon….soupira la jeune femme : _Finite Incantatem_ !

Aussitôt les encyclopédies et autres ouvrages disparurent et Lucy, furieuse, sortit en trombe de la tour des préfets en chef :

-Bah ! Ca lui passera…fit Hermione en haussant les épaules, adressant un sourire complice à son ami

-Bonne nuit, Mione !

-Bonne nuit, Ron !

Ils se firent la bise et rentrèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Cependant, après avoir refermé la porte, le jeune femme écouta attentivement et resta, la main sur la poignée. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut absolument certaine que le Gryffondor fut couché, elle attrapa la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait emprunté à sa sœur, réouvrit la porte et se faufila dans le couloir. Toute l'école était endormie à cette heure et, bien que le préfet de Pouffsouffle patrouillât dans le château en compagnie de Rusard et de Miss Teigne, la jeune femme gagna sans problèmes la salle des potions :

-_Accilimento _! murmura t-elle

Aussitôt le mur du fond bascula, laissant apercevoir une petite pièce attenante. Là, deux petits chaudrons bouillonnaient. Cependant, fait étrange, bien que l'un des chaudron bouillonnât, il était vide. La seule source de lumière de la pièce étant une petite torche. La Gryffondor s'assura une fois de plus qu'elle était seule puis entra dans la pièce et referma le mur derrière elle. Quelques instants plus tard, le mur basculait de nouveau :

-Tu es en retard ! fit-elle au nouvel arrivant

Le mur se referma dans un bruit sourd. Malefoy se tenait en face d'elle, la regardant fixement :

-C'est absolument hors de question que tu fasses ça…

-Parce que tu crois que tu vas me dire ce que je peux faire ou non ? Moi, en tout cas, je dis de c'est LA solution…

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules :

-Je n'ai jamais rien dû à personne et surtout pas à…il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang

-A une sang de Bourbe, c'est ça ?compléta Hermione. Sa voix était calme, mais ses grands yeux chocolats trahissaient sa tristesse

Malefoy ne répondit rien, fixant les chaudrons pour se redonner de la contenance. La jeune femme tendit une main fine vers le Serpentard :

-Allez, donne !

Il prit un air buté et refusa :

-Si tu ne me la donnes pas, j'irai la chercher !_Accio Polynectar _!

Une fiole sortit de la poche de Drago et atterrit dans la main tendue d'Hermione. Elle déboucha la fiole et versa son contenu dans le chaudron vide. Puis, sans se soucier des regards assassin que lui lançait le jeune homme, elle fit apparaître un verre à pied et le plongea dans l'autre chaudron et but une gorgée. Elle sentit que le sang quittait son cerveau et eut un bref étourdissement. Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, parfaitement rétablie. Elle but d'une traite le reste, reposa le gobelet et se tourna vers Malefoy :

-Allez, on n'a pas toute la nuit, Dumbledore va finir par quitter son bureau !

Le jeune homme planta ses yeux glacés dans ceux d'Hermione :

-Ca ne marchera pas, commenta celle-ci. Du moins pas cette fois. Ma décision est prise et tu ne peux rien y changer…

Le Serpentard la considéra un moment : jamais personne n'avait pris autant de risque pour lui. La Gryffondor était sans le savoir ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux et il répugnait à la mettre en danger :

-Malefoy, si tu ne le fais pas, crois moi, je viendrai le chercher…fit la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui

-Ma décision est tout aussi irrévocable que la tienne, Granger, et c'est NON !

Hermione ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de Malefoy. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle saccadé de son ennemi. Elle leva sa main droite et osa alors quelque chose qu'elle se serait cru jusque là incapable de faire : elle caressa doucement la joue de Drago, suivant les traits de son visage, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Comme pétrifié par l'insolence de la jeune femme comme par sa beauté et son courage, il la laissa faire, cloué sur place. Le contact de cette peau glacée la fit frissonner , mais maintenant qu'elle s'était lancée, plus question de reculer. Elle suivit les contours parfaits du visage de Malefoy et, d'un geste vif et sec, lui arracha un cheveux.

La douleur ramena le jeune homme à la réalité. Voyant ce qu'elle avait fait, ses yeux flamboyèrent de colère :

-Granger, je t'interdis de faire çà…

Mais la Gryffodor avait déjà plongé le cheveux dans le Polynectar. Elle prit vivement le verre à pied et but une gorgée de la potion.

Une fois encore, elle sentit son estomac faire des tourbillons et une envie de vomir lui noua la gorge. Elle pâlit dangereusement, puis ses cheveux se raccourcirent d'un coup, ses traits devinrent durs et ses yeux virèrent au gris acier :

-_Reflecto_ !

Un miroir apparut, suspendu dans les airs. Hermione se mira et constata avec satisfaction que le fait de réchauffer le Polynectar avait suffit à décupler le simple cheveu : elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au Serpentard. Elle se retourna et eut un petit rictus en voyant la mine de Malefoy. Il semblait lutter contre l'envie de lui sauter dessus, mais elle ne sut dire si c'était pour l'étrangler ou pour l'embrasser :

-Ce que tu peux être narcissique, dit-elle d'un ton railleur .

Drago comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire et rectifia aussitôt son attitude, ses lèvres fines frémissant maintenant de colère :

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si on te découvre ? Ca te fera une belle jambe, hein ?malgré lui, on pouvait clairement percevoir une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix

-Ce sera moins grave si on me découvre moi plutôt que toi, fit observer la jeune femme. Moi, je risque une série de retenues, tout au plus. Toi…

Elle détourna les yeux, l'air gêné :

-Bon, c'est l'heure, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut enjoué.

Elle se dirigea vers le mur et s'éclaircit la voix :

-_Accilimento_ !

Le mur s'ouvrit devant elle. Alors qu'elle allait partir, Malefoy la retint par le poignet. Elle se retourna, surprise :

-Au fait, Granger, tu ferais mieux de changer de voix…et puis…enlève-moi ce rictus, c'est vraiment agaçant…

Hermione lui sourit et hocha la tête. Elle regarda son poignet pour faire comprendre au jeune homme qu'il devrait la lâcher. Comme s'il avait compris, celui-ci compléta :

-Une dernière chose, murmura t-il.

Hermione reporta son attention sur le Serpentard :

-…bonne chance…dit-il avec un demi-sourire qui trahissait son inquiétude.

La jeune femme bafouilla une sorte de merci et se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de Malefoy. Elle enfila la cape d'invisibilité de Lucy qu'elle avait emporté et s'apprêta à gravir les marches pour se rendre dans le hall d'entrée puis dans le bureau du directeur. Cependant, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction du Serpentard. Celui-ci, la croyant partie, murmurait :

-Bonne chance, et prends garde à toi, Granger…

WALA c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Benvla : je pouvais pas ne pas rabibocher Hermione et malfoy, lol.

Enfin bref, j'aimerai bcp avoir votre avis sur ce chap , dc une tite review ce serait sympas

En attendant la suite, portez-vs bien !


	17. Pas tout à fait comme prévu

Saluuuut ! J'espère que vs allez bien ! Voilà donc la suite –et presque fin !- de ma fic. J'espère donc que vous aimerez cet avant-dernier chap et que vous en profiterez pour me faire quelques commentaires avant le bouquet final !

Enjoy !

Votre très dévouée Bridget

RAR :

ChrisHalliwellPotter :merci pr ta gentille review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

the pumkin queen : quelle longue review ! hommage à la reine des citrouilles, SVP. Je crois pas que j'aurais été aussi patiente que toi ! Je te dédicace ce chap et j'espère que tu auras moins de pb pour le lire

Tiphaine : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras !

Sabrina malfoy : merci de ta review ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise... !

Hermione2b : heu...non, effectivement, le « plan » de Draco et Hermione est sous-entendu, mais pas explicité. Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant : faut lire le chap :p

Hermione marchait, le souffle court. Elle avait une furieuse envie de faire demi-tour mais s'en empêchait. Cependant, elle n'en menait pas large car, après avoir tenté de duper Voldemort l'année précédente (NA/ C'est dans 'Amis ou ennemis, telle est la question', ma première fanfiction début de Chaos. Si vous l'avez po encore lue et que vous voulez y faire un tour…), elle visait plus haut, beaucoup plus haut. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle se souvint du fiasco que ça avait été : elle s'était retrouvé aux prises avec Pettigrow qui avait alors tenté de…mais elle réouvrit les yeux, une grimace sur son visage.

Arrivée devant la gargouille qui masquait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, elle s'arrêta, hésitant encore une dernière fois. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle ignorait si, malgré les airs qu'elle s'était donné devant Malefoy, elle serait réellement capable d'affronter le directeur de Poudlard, certainement le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Lorsqu'elle réussit à reprendre le contrôle d'elle même, elle se résonna et conclut pour la énième fois qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution :

-Il le faut ! murmura t-elle, comme pour s'en persuader.

Mais un autre problème se posait : quel était le mot de passe ? Dans l'agitation, elle avait complètement ce détail qui, pourtant, s'avérait être d'une importance capitale :

-Sorbet citron !

Rien ne se passa :

-Chocogrenouille !

Toujours rien.

Elle essaya ainsi une bonne dizaine de mots de passe, tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Mais rien ne marchait :

« Allons bon, se dit-elle, je vais avoir l'air fin à essayer de jouer les justicières, je ne suis même pas foutue de trouver un simple mot de passe ! »

Alors qu'elle désespérait, la gargouille tourna sur elle même ; entraînant avec elle un escalier secret permettant de rejoindre le fameux bureau.

La jeune femme se leva, surprise :

« J'comprends plus rien : je dis tout ce qui me passe par la tête, ça marche pas…et je dis rien, ça marche ! »

Elle haussa les épaules et s'engagea d'un pas décidé dans les escaliers : plus question de faire demi-tour.

-Mr Malefoy, quelle bonne surprise !

Hermione mit ses mains dans ses poches : elles tremblaient. Dumbledore était assis dans son fauteuil habituel, la regardant à travers ses lunettes demi-lune :

-Mais asseyez-vous !

La jeune femme s'exécuta, sans un mot. Elle se sentait comme passée aux rayons X. Une question la taraudait : se doutait-il de quelque chose ?

-Expliquez-moi votre venue, reprit le directeur, soudain grave

-Eh bien je sais que l'on m'accuse de meurtre…commença Hermione en imitant si bien Malefoy qu'elle en fut surprise elle-même

-C 'est ce qu'on dit, en effet…

-Je ne suis pas un assassin, professeur, il faut me croire, me laisser une petite chance de prouver que je suis innocent !

Dumbledore la regarda encore plus attentivement. Essayait-il de lire dans ses pensées ? Elle n'avait jamais songé à prendre des cours d'Occlumencie, mais elle se félicitait d'avoir bu la potion qu'elle s'était elle-même concocté à l'aide de l'un des livres de la bibliothèque. En effet, le second chaudron, celui qui ne contenait pas le Polynectar, était empli d'une mixture capable d'introduire dans l'esprit d'Hermione les souvenirs de Malefoy comme s'ils étaient les siens et de les séparer de ceux de la jeune femme afin que, lorsqu'on lui ferait boire le Veritaeserum, elle ne dise que les souvenirs du Serpentard et non les siens. La potion lui avait pris toute une journée mais elle en était fière et se rendait compte à quel point elle était utile. La voix de Dumbledore la ramena sur Terre :

-Mr Malefoy…je ne demande qu'à vous croire, mais les faits sont là, surtout pour les gens pressés que sont ceux du Ministère…

Hermione ne pipait mot, le sang battant à ses tempes .Si les choses tournaient mal, Malefoy devait s'enfuir. C'est en tout cas ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Elle tenta de se calmer et ne fléchit pas sous le regard du vieil homme :

-Cependant…j'ai beaucoup réfléchit depuis que vous vous êtes évadé et j'ai décidé de vous laisser une chance. Je n'ai pas été juste avec vous et je le reconnais. Après tout, tout le monde peut se tromper…Avez-vous une quelconque idée sur la manière dont vous allez vous y prendre pour nous prouver que vous êtes innocent ?

La Gryffondor se racla brièvement la gorge et exposa son plan au Directeur :

-Brillant, Monsieur Malefoy, brillant…en effet, nous serons fixés…c'est enfantin, mais il fallait y penser…

Dumbledore se tourna vers le fond de son bureau :

-_Ministerio !_

Un jet sortit de la baguette du directeur et traversa le miroir. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappait à la porte du bureau :

-Entrez ! fit Dumbledore de sa voix douce

La porte s'ouvrit et le ministre de la magie apparut. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione/Drago, il fit un bond pour attraper la jeune femme, mais celle-ci l'évita et le quinquagénaire atterrit par terre, les quatre fers en l'air. La situation aurait pu être comique si les circonstances n'avaient pas été dramatiques. Nullement impressionné, Dumbledore lança un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione pour s'assurer que son élève allait bien, puis il se tourna vers le ministre :

-Mr Malefoy ici présent a une proposition à vous faire…

-Je ne marchande pas avec les assassins !

La Gryffondor se leva, scandalisée :

-Mais enfin, laissez-moi une chance de m'innocenter par Mer…Morgane !

La jeune femme s'était rattrapé juste à temps, personne ne remarqua donc que sa langue avait fourché (NA/ C'est dingue ce que je peux être drôle, lol)

-Ce jeune homme n'a pas tort, Scrimgeour, intervint Dumbledore

Le ministre se renfrogna et écouta le plan d'Hermione avec impatience. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle examina avec un mélange d'appréhension et de colère :

-Soit, dit-il enfin. Je veux bien vous entendre. Mais le Véritaésérum prendra un certain temps à…

-Notre nouveau professeur de potions sera ravi de la préparer, assura le directeur de Poudlard

-Là n'est pas le problème, Albus…en attendant que la potion soit prête, j'exige, je dis bien j'exige, que ce jeune homme soit transféré à Azkaban.

Le sol se déroba sous les jambes d'Hermione. Azkaban. Ce mot résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête. La prison dont on ne s'évadait jamais. Et si jamais les choses tournaient mal ? Et si elle recevait le baiser du détraqueur ?

-C'est d'accord, concéda Dumbledore. Mais une fois la potion prête, Mr Malefoy devra l'absorber et je tiens à être là lors de son interrogatoire…

-Naturellement, répondit le ministre d'une voix mielleuse.

Puis il pointa sa baguette vers le miroir, marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et un autre jet de lumière traversa le miroir. Trois détraqueurs en sortirent. Les créatures vinrent se poster autour d'Hermione, tétanisée. Et s'ils sentaient qu'elle n'était pas Malefoy, et si, et si, et si…

Le détraqueur qui s'était posté devant elle avança vers la porte tandis que Scrimgeour pointait une baguette menaçante vers la Gryffondor :

-Avancez vers la porte ! Et pas d'entourloupe !

(NA/ Pour info : ils ne peuvent pas passer par le miroir, sinon Scrimgeour l'aurait fait…seuls, dans ma fanfic, les détraqueurs le peuvent…).

Hermione sentit son corps se mettre en marche presque automatiquement. Elle réagissait comme si elle faisait un mauvais rêve, comme si elle allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre . Une fois descendus les escaliers qui menaient au reste du château, le petit groupe commença une marche remarquée, car les élèves s'arrêtaient en chemin pour voir Hermione/Drago. Une sorte de cortège silencieux s'était formé autour d'eux, de part et d'autre des couloirs.

Les larmes aux yeux, Lucy vit Malefoy passer devant elle. Ok, elle le détestait par moments, mais elle était sûre qu'au fond il n'était pas si mauvais. Et puis elle lui était toujours reconnaissante de l'aide qu'il leur avait apporté à elle et à sa sœur, lorsqu'il avait fallut reconstruire leur maison puis affronter les moldus. Soudain, alors que la première larme coulait sur sa joue, elle se sentit happée en arrière.

Elle se retourna et s'apprêta à pousser un cri, mais une main plaquée vivement sur sa bouche l'en empêcha.

Malefoy la prit par la taille, la dissimulant sous la cape d'invisibilité , et la conduisit à la Salle sur Demande. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, il la relâcha enfin . Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, visiblement déboussolée, il lui raconta tout :

-ELLE A FAIT QUOI ? explosa la fillette

-…

-NAN MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! T'AURAIS PAS PU L'EN EMPÊCHER ? TU TE RENDS COMPTES DE CE QUI VA SE PASSER SI ELLE VA LA BAS ?

-Immobilis !

Lucy se figea, une expression de colère et de désespoir sur le visage. Malefoy tournait rageusement comme un lion en cage(NA/Un comble vous trouvez po ?)…que devait-il faire ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé Granger prendre autant de risque ?Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce qui l'entourait. Lorsqu'il avait posé la main sur la poignée de la salle, il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir, et il se demandait où ils avaient atterris. Il fut vite renseigné lorsqu'un cognard le manqua de peu. Un terrain de Quidditch.Une sorte de monstre se réveilla en son fort intérieur. Il avait besoin d'exploser :

-UN TERRAIN DE QUIDDITCH ?GRANGER EST EN DANGER DE MORT ET MOI TOUT CE QUE JE TROUVE A FAIRE C'EST LA REGARDER GENTIMENT PASSER SANS REAGIR ; KIDNAPPER SA SŒUR ET PENSER AU QUIDDITCH… ?

Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans les gradins et, bien qu'il eut une douleur aigu, ça le calma. Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur Lucy, le regard sombre :

_-Finite Incantatem !_

Dès qu'elle put bouger à nouveau, Lucy s 'effondra et pleura un torrent de larmes. Embarrassé, Malefoy tenta de la relever et de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais quand il la tint devant elle, elle le regarda d'un air haineux et le gifla :

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche, pour envoyer ma sœur à ta place. Elle avait raison lorsqu'elle parlait de toi. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un misérable trouillard incapable d'assumer ce qu'il fait !

Et sur ces mots elle sortit de la Salle sur Demande en trombe , laissant le jeune homme planté là, ruminant ses sombres pensées.

Lorsqu'il sortit à son tour, Malefoy prit bien soin de vérifier que les couloirs étaient déserts et déambula jusqu'à la tour des préfets en chef. Lorsque le portrait se referma, trop occupé à discuter avec ses congénères pour remarquer qui entrait, un cri de surprise retentit dans la salle commune et Drago eut à peine le temps de voir ce qui se passait qu'une masse orangée lui sauta au cou :

-Mione ? Ca va, tu n'as rien ? J'étais tellement inquiet ! C'est quoi ces histoires ?

Ron, le visage décomposé, attendait visiblement des réponses et le Serpentard maudit un instant Hermione d'avoir raconté ses malheurs au rouquin en omettant volontairement le passage le concernant :

-Du calme, la belette, ce n'est que moi

Deux secondes et un œil au beurre noir plus tard, Ron se tenait devant Malefoy, fulminant :

-Qu' est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?dit-il sèchement

-Ca ne te regardes pas…

-Oh si, ça me regarde !Ma meilleure amie est en danger à cause de toi, sale petite fouine et crois-moi que s'il lui arrive ne serait-ce que la moindre bricole, je te jure qu'il ne te restera plus que tes deux yeux méprisants pour pleurer…rétorqua le rouquin en s'avançant, menaçant

Hermione se laissait bercer par le roulis du bateau sur lequel elle avait embarqué en direction de la fameuse prison .Après plusieurs heures, la fatigue avait enfin succédé à l'angoisse, et c'est lorsque ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer qu'une violente secousse agita l'embarcation :

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le ministre de la magie

La jeune femme eut un rictus dont elle avait vu souvent Malefoy se parer et qui, en cette occasion, rendait son visage fin et pâle encore plus beau :

-Vous croyez réellement qu'ils vont vous répondre ? dit-elle en désignant les détraqueurs qui flottaient autour d'eux du menton. Dites-moi, vous faisiez quoi en 1ère année de sorcellerie ? Tout le monde sait que les détarqueurs ne savent pas parler autrement que par des grognements, dit-elle d'un ton cassant.

Le ministre la toisa et approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme, menaçant :

-Le fait que votre directeur ne m'ait pas laissé vous tuer de mes propres mains ne doit pas vous dispenser d'avoir peur de moi, petit insolent…croyez-moi : ces quelques jours seront un tel enfer pour vous que, innocent comme coupable, vous n'oublierez jamais mon nom…

Hermione se sentit parcourue d'un frisson et ne répondit rien. Une nouvelle secousse manqua de faire retourner la petite barque :

-_Rapidesciendo !_ articula le ministre d'une voix peu assurée.

Aussitôt le petit bateau doubla de vitesse et en quelques instants Hermione se retrouva sur la berge, au pied de l'immense prison qui n' allait lui servir de domicile que pour quelques jours. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Drago contemplait le paysage qui s'offrait à lui du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Il avait juré à Granger que si ça tournait mal il partirait sans demander son reste. Mais il répugnait à s'enfuir comme un malfrat en laissant la jeune femme dans le pétrin, aux mains des détraqueurs. Une vision s'imposa à lui : Hermione, attachée, recevait le baiser du détraqueur. Il frémit et ferma les yeux : il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose.

Agacé, il parcourut la pièce de long en large, marchant de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait que son champ d'action restait mince :

-Il doit bien y avoir une solution, marmonnait-il

Soudain, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. En effet, Lucy se tenait dans l'escalier qui reliait la tour au reste du château :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda t-il d'un ton un peu plus brusque qu'il ne l'eut voulu

-La même chose que toi, Malefoy, j'essaie de trouver une solution.

La fillette avait le visage grave et les traits crispés. Elle qui avait tant l'habitude de rire se tenait maintenant devant le jeune homme, les poings sur les hanches, le regard menaçant :

-Une chose est sûre : je ne te laisserai pas te mettre en danger

-Qu…Quoi ? balbutia Drago, encore tout étonné des ordres que lui donnait ce petit brin de femme

-Ma sœur n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien, affirma t-elle. Je suis sûre qu'elle va s'en sortir toute seule. Une intervention de notre part risquerait de tout faire foirer. Il faut attendre. Etre sûrs que ce que nous avons vu est bien ce que nous avons compris…

Le Serpentard ne put qu'admettre que la fillette avait raison, mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'inquiétude quant à ce que pourraient faire les détraqueurs à Granger.

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle tenta de bouger mais s'aperçut très vite qu'elle avait les chevilles attachées et reliées au mur. Ses poignets délicats étaient entravés par une énorme paire de menotte qui lui éraflait la peau à chaque mouvement. La Gryffondor soupira. Combien de temps allait-elle devoir rester là ? Elle se souvenait vaguement de son arrivée à Azkaban : une fois descendus de leur embarcation, le ministre l'avait conduite directement dans une cellule sombre en prenant bien soin de passer par les cellules où des prisonniers agonisaient, hurlant et pleurant à la fois tels des damnés.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit lourdement et la silhouette du ministre apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte :

-Debout, assassin ! cracha t-il

-La présomption d'innocence, vous connaissez ? rétorqua t-elle

Il s'approcha d 'elle, menaçant :

-Tu es le rejeton des Malefoy : tu ne peux donc être qu'un assassin, comme ton mangemort de père…

La jeune femme sentit ses joues s'empourprer : comment osait-il la traiter ainsi ?

Elle se leva et d'un sort le ministre la libéra de ses chaînes :

-La potion est prête, dit-il sèchement

Hermione ne réagit pas, déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout. Maintenant qu'elle était à deux doigts de savoir si leur plan marcherait…ou pas, elle ne doutait plus :quoiqu'il advienne, pour elle, Malefoy était innocent

WALA ! je sais, je vous coupe dans votre lecture, mais bon, il fallait bien que je vous laisse un dernier petit morceau de suspens avant le chap final !

J'étais super contente et surprise d'avoir autant de reviews la dernière fois, alors j'espère que vous voudrez bien en laisser de nouveau à votre humble auteur ...

D'ici là, portez-vous bi1 !


	18. Finite Incantatem

WALA ! Le dernier chap est arrivé... alors biensûr, g dû taper au clavier avec un mouchoir à côté de moi –ce qui est relativement peu pratique- maiiiis j'y suis arrivée.

J'espère donc, que cette suite –et fin ! – vous plaira et que, plus que jamais, vous profiterez de ce dernier chap pour me donner toutes vos impression sur cette fic

A très bientôt

Votre très dévouée bridget

RAR

Hermione2b : voilà la suite ! bonne lecture !

Tiphaine : merci pr ces compliments qui m'ont bien entendu flattée . Si tu veux, tu peux lire mes autres fics en attendant  Là j'ai le bac à préparer, mais je gribouille des trucs qui pourraient donner une fic pour cet été . Je serai honorée que tu vienne lire mes autres fics 

Eugénie : Merci ! Bon chap !

ChrisHalliwellPotter : Du calme ! Voilà la suite, lol

Fan d'harry Potter : Mieux vaut tard que jamais... ! merci pour ta review !

the pumkin queen Tu vois, j'ai pris en compte tes revendications : voilà la suite.lol Ps : j'espère que tes royales jambes vont mieux, et leur santé m'intéresse o plus haut pt

-Bien..tenez, buvez ça, Mr Malefoy, dit Dumbledore d'un ton chaleureux tout en tendant un verre à pied à Hermione.

La jeune femme regarda le contenu du verre avec une certaine répugnance qu'elle se garda bien de montrer.

Elle soupira un grand coup et, sans prendre le temps de plus réfléchir, bu le contenu du verre d'un trait.

Elle se sentit soudain dans un état second, comme si elle ne pouvait plus bouger aucun de ses membres :

-Mr Malefoy, commença Dumbledore, racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé ce soir là…

Hermione sentit une douleur fulgurante lui transpercer le crâne : il fallait que ça marche !Soudain, plus rien. Elle sentit qu'elle ouvrait la bouche et s'entendit commencer un long récit …

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Malfoy repensait à cette fameuse nuit d'hiver. Lorsqu'il était devenu un fuyard…là où tout avait basculé…

…..Flash back……

Je marche dans une ruelle de Londres. A cette heure de la nuit, il n'y a personne.

Tout à coup j'entends un bruit. Je ne sais pas le situer. Je regarde à droite, puis à gauche…rien. Interdit, je sors ma baguette et me remets à marcher, méfiant …

Soudain, quelque chose se jette sur moi . Cette chose m'entraîne avec elle et nous tombons tous les deux sur le pavé de Baker Street.

…..

-Baker Street ? coupa le ministre de la Magie. Mais c'est le plein Londres ! Que faisait un rejeton de mangemort chez les moldus à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit ?

Dumbledore, ne quittant pas Hermione/Drago des yeux, intervint :

-Je vous en prie, rasseyez-vous, Mr le ministre…laissez Mr Malfoy continuer son récit…

…..

Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir ce qui s'est jeté sur moi. Mais une chose est sûre : quoique ce soit**_ ça_** veut me tuer, car sitôt avoir touché le sol, mon torse est griffé de toutes part par quelque chose de métallique. Au bout d'un moment, j'eu enfin l'avantage sur mon agresseur : ce denier n'ayant que l'effet de surprise comme arme d'attaque. Je prends donc le dessus et réussit à voir une ombre encapuchonnée à la lueur d'un réverbère. D'un geste brusque je fais tomber la capuche de la pèlerine…et découvre le visage le plus ingrat que j'ai jamais vu. De petits yeux luisants, des dents avancées, une barbe mal rasée, un double menton : cette chose ressemble tout bonnement à…un rat.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de tirer d'autres conclusions car un coup par derrière m'assomme et je sombre dans un profond sommeil…

…….

Hermione ressentit une brusque douleur derrière la nuque qui la fit sortir de la transe dans laquelle elle était. Tout en se massant machinalement le cou, elle regarda le ministre tandis que Dumbledore faisait de même :

-Ah…euh…oui…ça peut arriver, dit-il, visiblement gêné

La jeune femme comprit ce qu'il essayait de dire : tout ce qui arriverait à Malfoy dans sa transe serait répercuté sur elle dans la vie réelle. Elle continua néanmoins, déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout :

……

Lorsque je me réveille, j'ai les mains liées derrière le dos, mes chevilles attachées. Je suis dans une sorte de cellule sombre. Des heures passent, des jours peut- être, je ne sais plus trop. Tout ce dont je suis conscient c'est des rats qui pullulent autour de moi, à tel point que je dois rester éveillé pour ne pas qu'ils me mordent. Soudain, la porte de ma geôle s'ouvre et une lumière aveuglante emplit la pièce. Dans le halo de lumière, je vois une silhouette se diriger vers moi. Je sens qu'on me détache les pieds, qu'on m'ordonne de me lever mais mes jambes, engourdies, refusent de m'obéir. L'homme, car c'en est un, je le reconnais à sa voix, perd patience. Et, bien qu'il me menace à plusieurs reprises, je n'esquisse pas un geste. Il lève sa baguette vers moi…

……

La Gryffondor se tordit de douleur sur son siège :

-Symptôme classique d'un _Endoloris_, constata Dumbledore.

Il leva un regard interrogateur vers le ministre qui, visiblement, ne sourcillait pas :

-Je veux entendre la suite : cette vermine n'est toujours pas innocentée à mes yeux…

Hermione, haletante, continua :

…….

Lorsque je reprends connaissance j'ai toujours les mains entravées par des cordes qui me blessent aux poignets. Devant moi se tient …

….

La jeune femme frissonna mais continua :

…..

Devant moi se tient Victor Krum, le fils de maître des ténèbres

….

-C'est absurde ! Totalement entièrement et ridiculement absurde ! coupa le ministre, hors de lui

-Scrimgeour, un peu de calme !

On pouvait percevoir dans la voix du directeur un mélange d'agacement et de vif intérêt pour les paroles d'Hermione

« -Tu vas mourir, Malfoy ! »

Drago ouvrit les yeux et se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit : ça faisait maintenant plus de 3 jours qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, et Lucy et la Belette le consignaient dans la tour des préfets en chef pour éviter que leur plan ne tombe à l'eau. Alors, depuis 3 jours il ruminait de sombres pensées, se remémorant encore et encore comment Krum avait pris sa forme et tué ce moldu.

Le sorcier se leva et commença à marcher nerveusement dans la pièce tout en se répétant pour la énième fois LA question :

« Pourquoi n'y suis-je pas allé moi-même ? »

Car depuis 3 jours, les remords ne le quittaient plus : son esprit se torturait à s'imaginer ce que pouvait faire Hermione en ce moment même.

Il soupira profondément pour tenter de se calmer et regarda par la fenêtre les ténèbres de la nuit

Le ministre tomba de haut :

-Alors tout ça ne serait qu'une vulgaire machination dans le but de vous faire accuser ?

Hermione/Drago hocha la tête, épuisée par le récit qu'elle venait de faire. L'effet du Véritaesérum s'était dissipé et elle avait recouvré tous ses esprits. Elle lança à Dumbledore un coup d'œil en coin :

« Si j'arrive à le convaincre, c'est gagné »

-Mr Malfoy…dit celui-ci en passant la jeune femme aux rayons X ,comment s'appelle votre grand tante ?

La Gryffondor ne cilla pas, bien que les battements de son cœur se mettent à accélérer brusquement :

« NAN MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! C'EST UN TORDU OU QUOI ? » s'indigna une voix dans son esprit

La jeune femme laissa errer son regard derrière le vieux sorcier :

« Je suis perdue » pensa t-elle avec désolation. « Et dire que j'étais si près du but… »

A tout hasard, elle lut le titre d'un bouquin disposé dans la bibliothèque :

-Arabella.

La directeur lui sourit :

-Vous m'avez convaincu, Mr Malfoy, dit-il, l'air jovial

La lionne haussa un sourcil :

« Si ça s'appelle pas du bol… » pensa t-elle joyeusement

Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil vers le ministre qui semblait en proie à un combat intérieur. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à parler, il avait la mine grave :

-Il est vrai que vous avez été pour le moins convaincant , cependant…

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça :

-Cependant je ne vous laisserai libre qu'à une seule condition …

-Laquelle ? demanda t-elle d'une voix éteinte

-Que vous acceptiez mes plus plates excuses.

Le cœur de la jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle regarda autour d'elle, éberluée :

« J'ai…j'ai…j'ai… »

-Vous acceptez mes excuses, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le ministre, étonné qu'elle ne réponde pas…

« J'ai…j'ai…j'ai… »

-Oui, bien sûr, s'entendit elle répondre, les mots sortant automatiquement de sa bouche

« J 'AI REUSSI ! »

Sa tête se mit brusquement à tourner : elle n'arrivait pas à y croire…mais bientôt, alors qu'elle regardait ses mains, folle de joie, elle s'aperçut que celles-ci bouillonnaient :

« Oh oh… »

Elle releva la tête :

-Je peux donc aller et venir dans le château ? demanda t-elle, inquiète

Dumbledore lui sourit :

-C'est cela même, en effet…et je vous propose d'aller de ce pas vous reposer.

Hermione hocha vivement la tête, les remercia et sortit, folle de joie

A peine Hermione avait-elle passé le portrait qui masquait l'entrée de la tour des préfets en chef, qu'elle retrouvait sa forme normale. Elle soupira de bonheur et regarda dans la salle commune. Celle-ci était vide.

Un peu déçue, la jeune femme monta directement les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre : elle était tout bonnement crevée. La lionne fut cependant piquée de curiosité lorsqu'elle passa devant la porte d'un certain Serpentard. Etait-il là ?

Elle entrouvrit la porte à tout hasard et jeta un œil dans la pièce. Le sorcier était allongé sur son lit. Il venait enfin de s'endormir après une nouvelle nuit blanche. Allongé, le bras retenant négligemment sa tête, quelques mèches blondes balayant son visage, la jeune homme était…

« Pas mal… » pensa la sorcière avec un petit sourire narquois.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds puis le regarda dormir un petit moment. Le temps passa à une allure phénoménale, car, alors qu'elle pensait que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes, Hermione eut la surprise de le voir battre des cils comme s'il allait se réveiller . Ne voulant pas être prise sur le fait, elle prit la baguette de Malfoy, posée sur la table de chevet, et murmura un sort qui fit apparaître un seau d'eau au-dessus de la tête du Serpentard. Il se renversa d'un coup et le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut :

-NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ?

Devant la tête ahurie qu'il faisait, Hermione éclata de rire :

-Si tu voyais ta tête !

Malfoy, surpris de la voir là et surtout encore vivante, ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder rire comme si de rien n'était. La jeune femme s'arrêta de rire sous le regard inquisiteur du sorcier et mit les poings sur les hanches :

-Alors c'est tout ce qu'on me dit ? dit-elle d'un ton ironique. Je viens quand même de te sortir d'une sacré bouse de dragon, Draco Malfoy !

Elle rencontra le regard métallique du jeune homme et y lut une profonde reconnaissance mêlée à de…

-Tu n'étais quand même pas inquiet pour ta Sang de Bourbe préférée ?demanda t-elle d'un ton moqueur

Le sorcier ne répondit rien et se renfrogna un peu puis se leva. Il était torse nu, un simple caleçon moulant sur lui, mais aucun des deux adolescents ne sembla s'en soucier . Hermione vit le Serpentard disparaître dans la salle de bains qu'elle avait déjà 'visité' auparavant. La sorcière jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit qu'il devait être aux alentours de midi car tous les élèves se pressaient vers la Grande Salle, l'air affamé. Au loin, elle vit Mrs Bibine et les équipes de Quidditch des 4 maisons qui s'entraînaient pendant la pause. Elle reconnut Ron qui fit d'ailleurs un très bel arrêt de souaffle, et sourit lorsqu'elle aperçut Lavande en train de sautiller dans les gradins tout en criant le prénom du rouquin : elle avait tout de suite su que Lavande aimait Ron.

Hermione se frotta machinalement les bras tout en les croisant comme pour se réchauffer, laissant de nouveau son esprit vagabonder. Elle entendit un cri de joie et vit qu'une silhouette avait attrapé le vif d'or. L'élève en question était brun, musclé, la peau légèrement hâlée et portait un uniforme rouge et or …La jeune femme sentit sa gorge se nouer :

-Harry…murmura t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Soudain, elle remarqua qu'une forte odeur de chèvrefeuille avait envahit la pièce. Tirée de ses pensées, la Lionne regarda automatiquement vers la porte de la salle de bains. Celle-ci était grande ouverte et sur son pas se tenait Malfoy, un jean noir et une chemise de la même couleur sur lui, les cheveux encore mouillés lui collant partiellement sur les tempes. Il l'observait de ses yeux gris acier, ne disant rien. Se sentant à son tour observé:

-Quoi ?dit-il sèchement

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux puis Hermione décida de le rompre : les souvenirs qu'elle avait partagé avec le Survivant lui étaient revenus d'un coup et elle avait envie de se retrouver seule.

Elle marcha droit vers la porte :

-Je suis contente qu'on t'aie innocenté, dit-elle en appuyant sur la poignée

Elle ouvrit la porte mais celle-ci resta bloquée. Hermione se retourna vers le Serpent qui avait saisit sa baguette et la pointait encore vers la porte :

-Il faut qu'on parle…

-Comment tu as fais ?continua t-il après un silence

-Comment j'ai fais quoi ?

-Pour m'innocenter.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit. Malfoy s'était assis dans un fauteuil, regardant la jeune femme faire les 100 pas tout en parlant. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle s'arrêta :

-C'est bon, je peux sortir, maintenant ? dit-elle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres

Lucy courut dans la bibliothèque, se cacha derrière une étagère, s'accroupit, ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles :

« 3…2…1…. »

-MISS GRANGER !

La fillette se releva, sortit mine de rien de derrière les étagères et observa la bibliothécaire qui avait maintenant un groin à la place du nez :

-Ouiiiii ? dit Lucy d'un ton mielleux

-Par tous les Sorciers de Poudlard, Miss, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas aussi sage et attentive comme votre sœur l'était à votre âge ? s'énerva la vieille femme tout en s'évertuant à inverser le sort

Les yeux de Lucy se voilèrent et la Gryffondor senti sa gorge se nouer :

-Cela fait d'ailleurs un petit moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, commenta gaiement Mrs Pince une fois son groin disparu

La fillette ne prit pas la peine de répondre et planta là son interlocutrice, sortant de la bibliothèque les larmes aux yeux.

Elle croisa Ron en chemin qui remarqua immédiatement que ça n'allait pas :

-Un problème ? demanda t-il, inquiet

Lucy hocha la tête de gauche à droite, incapable de dire un mot, et détourna les yeux, ne s'arrêtant pas.

Puis, entendant les pas du rouquin qui la suivait :

-Laisse moi ! parvint-elle à articuler

Ron marcha derrière elle jusqu'à la tour des préfets en chef puis, une fois qu'ils furent dans la salle commune, il saisit la fillette par le bras :

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

Lucy consentit enfin à s'arrêter mais ne se retourna pas pour autant :

-Ce qui ne va pas ? dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Ce qui ne va pas c'est qu'Hermione me manque. Ce qui ne va pas c'est qu'elle est partie depuis trop longtemps. Ce qui ne va pas c'est que je ne reverrai peut-être jamais ma sœur…sanglota t-elle

Le sorcier la prit doucement dans ses bras puissants et commença à la bercer, réprimant un soupir.

Un bruit leur fit tendre l'oreille et Lucy se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son ami :

-HERMIONE ! hurla t-elle

Cette dernière venait en effet d'apparaître en haut des marches et souriait à sa sœur. La fillette s'élança vers elle et la serra de toutes ses forces :

-Lucy, tu va m'étouffer ! gronda t-elle gentiment

Elle adressa un sourire à son ami qui la prit à son tour dans ses bras. Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, Ron était tout simplement heureux d'avoir retrouvé son amie. Il avait tant de fois eu peur de la perdre comme il avait perdu Harry l'année précédente. Hermione sembla le deviner et son sourire s'étira :

-Tu vois, je suis entière, dit-elle doucement

Le jeune homme lui sourit timidement puis son visage exprima brusquement la colère :

-Toi ! fulmina t-il en pointant la personne qui se trouvait derrière Hermione

Ron gravit quelques marches et écarta la sorcière de son passage. Il attrapa le Serpentard par la cravate et le plaqua contre le mur :

-Tu as de la chance qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, grogna t-il, sinon je ne sais pas ce que je t'aurais fais, espèce de lâche !

-Lâche-moi, Weasley, siffla Malfoy

-Ron…

Hermione posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce dernier ne quittait pas Malfoy des yeux, l'avadakedavrant du regard. La jeune femme accentua la pression de sa main et le Gryffondor finit par le lâcher :

Ron ne dit plus rien et détourna les yeux, visiblement vexé :

-On va manger ? proposa Lucy qui sentait l'orage approcher

Hermione acquiesça et, alors qu'ils prenaient tous les 3 le chemin de la sortie, la Gryffondor vit Malfoy faire demi-tour pour retourner dans sa chambre. Elle croisa le regard de sa soeur qui lui sourit :

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait trop de bêtises en mon absence…dit-elle pour changer de sujet

Ron sembla se dérider et devint tout à coup plus loquace :

-Tu veux dire à part chaparder dans les cuisines du château, barbouiller les murs des cachots en rose fushia et transformer Rusard en souris –il a d'ailleurs faillit y passer, ce bon vieux Rusard, car Miss Teigne semblait tout à coup l'apprécier particulièrement-…, à part ça ta sœur a été un ange…

Lucy sembla vexée et croisa les bras :

-Tu as oublié le coup des boules puantes dans la Grande Salle, le sortilège pour rendre les escaliers fous, et celui pour changer le mot de passe de la tour des Serpentards…

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à sa sœur :

-Celui-là était tellement réussi que toutes ces vipères ont passé la nuit dans les escaliers, ricana t-elle

Ron prit un air navré :

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, ô grande prêtresse des farces et attrapes…Fred et Georges n'ont pas à se faire de soucis : la relève est assurée !

Et, tout en parlant, ils arrivèrent dans le réfectoire où les plats pour le dîner étaient déjà servis. Tous les 3 prirent place et Hermione mangea d'un bon appétit, heureuse que toute cette histoire fut terminée :

-Je suis …exténuée…parvint à articuler Lucy, après avoir dégusté bon nombres de desserts et de confiseries, de la confiture autour de la bouche

-Pas tant que moi…marmonna Ron en se tenant le ventre

-Vous êtes incorrigibles : c'était une véritable orgie, vous m'avez coupé l'appétit…ajouta Hermione en se levant

-Tous comptes faits, je reprendrai bien un peu de Pudding, décida courageusement Lucy

-Tu as raison, approuva Ron.

Il prit un air sentencieux :

-Quand il y a de la place pour 30 parts de Pudding au poireau, il y a de la place pour 31…

Hermione eut une grimace :

-Je vais me coucher, dit-elle

-Tu ne prends pas une dernière tranche de Pudding avec nous ?

La jeune femme fit une moue dégoûtée :

-Rien qu'à vous regarder manger j'en ai mal au cœur…dit-elle en se levant

Hermione emprunta de nouveau le chemin pour aller jusqu'à la tour des préfets en chef. En route, elle croisa Neville, qui était aux prises avec son crapaud :

-Malfoy te pose des problèmes ? demanda t-elle au sorcier, un sourire sur les lèvres

Le jeune homme hocha la tête négativement :

-Malfoy s'est noyé dans le lac dernièrement….je te présente Rufus, dit-il en tendant s'accroupissant près d'une étagère , fouillant au dessous du meuble.Il en extirpa un crapaud baveux maculé de poussière :

-Il est beau, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Euh…oui, on peut dire ça comme ça…

La jeune femme continua son chemin, ravie de retrouver ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Arrivée devant le portrait qui masquait l'entrée des préfets en chefs, elle prononça le mot de passe d'un ton léger :

_-Alohomora_

Le portrait cependant, refusa de 'ouvrir :

-Désolée, jeune fille, mais c'est faux…

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

« A quoi bon changer le mot de passe à la fin de l'année ? »

-J'ai eu des petits problèmes et je ne suis pas au courant du nouveau mot de passe…tenta t-elle de protester sans trop y croire

-Je suis navrée, très chère, mais c'est non.

-Allez, quoi, juste pour une fois…vous m'avez vu entrer tout le reste de l'année…

Le portrait demeura néanmoins intraitable :

-Pas de mot de passe, pas de possibilité de pénétrer dans cette tour, c'est le règlement.

-Et si je vous montre mon insigne, ça suffira ?

-Vous pouvez très bien l'avoir volé…

La Gryffondor s'énerva :

-Satané portraits…maugréa t-elle

-Jeune fille, je vous prie de rester polie, s'offusqua la peinture

Hermione s'assit donc au milieu des escaliers, attendant que Ron et Lucy reviennent de leur festin, si toute fois ils n'étaient pas morts en route d'une indigestion.

-Alors, Granger, on a oublié le mot de passe ?

La jeune femme, qui était plongée dans ses pensées, sursauta et, en se retournant, croisa le regard métallique qu'elle connaissait bien :

-Disons plutôt que je n'étais pas au courant qu'il avait changé…

Elle se leva et s'épousseta rapidement, faisant face au Serpentard :

-Mais comme tu es quelqu'un de galant, tu vas me le dire, dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres

Malfoy eut un rictus :

-Moi, galant ? T'as vu ça où? Dans un de tes livres pour cinglés ?

Hermione ne rétorqua rien mais eut un petit sourire.

Le sorcier se tourna vers le portrait :

_-Finite Incantatem_

-Voilà quelqu'un de poli, grogna la peinture à l'adresse de la préfète

Sans se soucier le moins du monde des commentaires du portrait, les deux préfets entrèrent dans la salle commune, Hermione emboîtant le pas à Malfoy. La jeune femme se dirigea directement vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, elle enfila un pyjama et rejoint avec délice son lit douillet de préfète en chef.

Bien qu'elle fût morte de fatigue, la jeune femme eût beau se tourner et se retourner dans tous les sens entre ses draps, elle n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Au bout d'une heure, elle abandonna définitivement et se leva à contre cœur, ne supportant pas de regarder le plafond sans rien faire. Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte de sa chambre et se faufila dans le couloir. Sa porte grinça affreusement, obligeant la jeune femme à s'immobiliser sous peine de faire d'avantage de bruit. Un ronflement sonore provenant de deux chambres plus loin la rassura .

Hermione descendit les escaliers. Dans la salle commune, tout était éteint. La seule source de lumière était le feu qui crépitait toujours autant. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et fit apparaître une couverture dans laquelle elle s'emmitoufla. Bientôt une douce chaleur l'envahit et ses paupières devinrent lourdes. Elle sentit une pression contre son pied qui la fit rouvrir les yeux : elle jeta un bref coup d'œil et vit Pattenrond .

Elle le toucha et, chose étrange, le félin ne bougea pas. Elle lui susurra des mots doux et le prit dans ses bras mais le lâcha, horrifiée .Son chat retomba durement par terre : il avait été empaillé. Un ricanement se fit entendre. Furieuse, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur aux alentours et trouva le coupable accoudé à une fenêtre ouverte, une baguette dans la main :

-Tu devrais voir ta tête, Granger, elle vaut le déplacement !

-MALFOY !COMMENT AS-TU OSE FAIRE DU MAL A CE PAUVRE CHAT ?

Elle s'avança vers lui, telle une furie et, en deux enjambées, se tint devant le Serpentard, les poings sur les hanches :

-Je vais te…te…te…

Le vert et argent la regardait avec amusement :

-Me quoi ?dit-il en arborant ce petit sourire dont il avait le secret

Malheureusement pour Hermione, ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard de son adversaire et à ce moment là elle senti tous les mots se bloquer dans le fond de sa gorge. Enervée de ne pas savoir quoi répondre et ne voulant pas perdre la face, elle leva une main menaçante. Malfoy la saisit au vol sans la quitter des yeux :

-Relax, Granger, ricana Malfoy tout en redressant sa baguette de sa main libre

Le chat disparut :

-…ça n'était qu'un sort…

Décontenancée, Hermione tenta de retirer sa main de la poigne de l'adolescent mais celui-ci la resserra au contraire légèrement et se pencha doucement vers elle. Interloquée, la jeune femme sentit les lèvres du Serpentard parcourir les siennes avec une douceur dont elle l'aurait cru incapable. Après de trop courtes minutes, le jeune homme se détacha d'elle et colla son front contre celle de la lionne :

-Je t'aime, Hermione Granger, murmura t-il le souffle court

**_Plongez en moi, je m'ouvre une dernière fois  
J'ai touché le fond, j'ai perdu ma voix  
Plongez en moi, elle a défié les sons  
J'ai tatoué mon âme  
La chaleur d'une femme  
J'ai appris à naître  
Elle cogne dans ma tête_**

Refrain:  
Ce soir nos deux corps se mêlent  
Fiers d'une étreinte parfaite  
Et si elle veut la vie  
Moi je lui donne la mienne  
Elle a su m'affranchir  
De mes souvenirs  
Nos deux corps se mêlent  
Elle cogne dans ma tête

Plongez en moi, elle m'a ouvert le fond  
Sa voix comme sillon pour guider mes pas  
J'ai tatoué son âme  
Sous ma peau glaciale  
J'ai appris à naître  
Elle cogne dans ma tête

au Refrain

J'irai brûler les feux, noyer vos fleuves, crever mes yeux  
J'irai graver son nom, changer les saisons si elle le veut

au Refrain

Brûlez, brûlez, brûlez ce monde  
Brûler, brûlez, brûlez ce monde

_Finite Incantatem !_


End file.
